Checkmate
by Ferra Rii
Summary: "Yah, hidup ini selalu dirundung masalah, dan semua masalah ini, aku yakin bukan terjadi atas kebetulan, melainkan sudah terencana sejak awal." -Gore/Shounen-ai/Twisted/Pertunjukkan asusila/More warnings inside/RnR Please :3-
1. Prologue : Aria

"Semua sudah siap?"

"Sudah, Ve~!"

"Kini menunggu komando dari 「Artemis」dan misi bisa laksanakan sekarang juga."

Tiga pasang mata dengan warna yang berbeda-beda tersebut, kini memusatkan pandangannya kepada sang empunya _iris emerald_ yang dipanggil 「Artemis」barusan dari balik layar. Sementara tiga orang yang sedari tadi menatap sang 「Artemis」dengan antusias dan tatapan serius –terkecuali si _Italian_ yang berkata-kata "Ve" sejak tadi– menjalankan langkah terakhir dari misi mereka kali ini. Sesaat kemudian, sang pemuda _blonde_ yang dimaksud di balik layar, yang berada ribuan mil jauhnya, menunjukkan seringai kecilnya yang memberi aura licik dan... mengintimidasi.

"Jalankan misi. Sekarang."

* * *

><p><strong>「<strong>**Checkmate****」**

_Chapter 0.1 – __Aria_

Hetalia : Axis Powers © Hidekazu Himaruya

* * *

><p>"<em>Jejak yang kau tinggalkan bagaikan Aria di malam hari. Mistis, mencekat, dan... Menarik."<em>

–_Arthur Kirkland_–

.

.

"...haah..."

Sosok itu, berlari di tengah badai hujan yang datang tanpa diundang.

"Ah... Haah..."

Sosok itu, mendesah lelah. Wajahnya terlihat sangat kusut.

"..."

Sosok itu, menatap sesuatu. Sesuatu yang membuatnya tak mampu berkata-kata lagi.

"Sudah siap... untuk mati, Ve~?"

_Iris hazel_ yang memancarkan kelembutan seperti biasanya, tak berkata demikian kali ini. Senyuman sehari-harinya tetap terpasang dengan lekat di wajahnya yang sangat manis.

"...tidak."

Sosok itu, menjawabnya dengan sarkasme yang sangat tak biasa keluar dari dirinya. Putus asa, tak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi.

"Kau tahu, Väinämöinen, biasanya target-targetku semua sudah tidak akan mampu bergerak lagi setelah kuserang seluruh bagian tubuhnya seperti dirimu saat ini, Ve~ tapi kuakui, kau memang sangat hebat, Ve~! Dan maafkan aku, tapi ini perintah langsung dari 「Artemis」dan 「Hero」untuk membunuhmu di tempat, Ve~ Saat ini juga, Ve~"

Sosok yang dipanggil Väinämöinen tersebut mengulum senyuman pasrah. Ia sudah tak tahu lagi harus berbuat apa. Mungkin memang ini takdirnya, dan bukankah ini sebuah konsekuensi yang harus ia tanggung karena pengkhianatan yang telah ia lakukan dari MI-6? Oh ya, sebuah konsekuensi yang harus ia bayar dengan nyawa. Parahnya, ia harus diburu oleh orang _ini _menjelang kematiannya. Satu dari sebuah tim yang paling menakutkan dan disegani dari organisasi-organisasi intel lainnya, sebuah tim yang paling tidak diharapkan oleh sosok bernama Väinämöinen ini menjelang kematiannya.

Sudah tak ada harapan lagi.

"Tentu saja kau tahu tentang ini, Vargas, 「Artemis」dan 「Hero」adalah sosok yang paling kuhormati di MI-6... Ah... tak kusangka bahwa merekalah... yang akan menyuruh _kalian_ untuk membunuh kami. Dan _kau_ untuk membunuhku."

"Begitukah? Kalau begitu, Ve~ aku tak mau dimarahi Ludwig karena 'bekerja' terlalu lama denganmu, Ve~ jadi tolong segera katakan kata terakhirmu~"

Sepucuk _handgun_ yang sudah berada di tangan kanan sang _Italian_ itu, menuju tepat di pelipis sang pemuda bernama asli Tino Väinämöinen yang sudah tak bertenaga di depannya. Dengan senyuman yang nyaris tak pernah absen dari wajahnya yang sangat manis ini, kini sudah bukan menyiratkan aura kelembutan ataupun perasaan manis lagi bagi Feliciano Vargas seperti biasanya. Sudah berubah, menjadi sebuah aura pembunuh yang sangat mematikan. Aura pembunuh yang tak akan ragu mencabut nyawamu, dengan sebuah senyuman, tanpa perasaan apapun.

"_Pysyä Hengissä_, Oxenstierna...** [1]**"

"Itu saja?"

"_Kyllä_, itu saja. **[2]**"

Dan di hari itu, hal terakhir yang dilihat oleh Tino Väinämöinen adalah senyuman sadis seorang Feliciano Vargas.

Pemuda _Italian_ tersebut mencucukkan jari telunjuknya pada darah milik pemuda kelahiran _Finland_ yang baru saja ia terbangkan nyawanya ke akhirat. Atas perintah, tentunya... eh? Bukankah Tino adalah sahabatnya ketika ia selalu berada di kantor, dan juga salah satu orang yang selalu ia ajak makan siang bersama dan melewatkan waktu dengan damai? Ah, tapi bagi seorang Feliciano Vargas, ia tak peduli. Perintah adalah perintah, sama saja, ketika saat ini ia harus membunuh seorang teman sepermainannya, apabila itu adalah perintah dari atasannya, ia tak bisa mengelak. Ia hanya bisa menurutinya, dengan hati dingin.

Dan ketika ia telah mendapatkan beberapa tetes darah di telunjuknya, masih dengan senyumnya, ia menutup matanya, dan menjilati darah tersebut. Menikmati darah merah milik Tino Väinämöinen bagaikan tengah menikmati pasta kesukaannya, dengan komposur wajah yang tetap... tenang. Seolah tak terjadi apa-apa.

Seolah... ia tidak membunuh siapapun di saat itu.

"Ah, Ve~ Tino, darahmu itu memang sangat manis, Ve~"

Beberapa saat kemudian, terdapat reaksi sinyal dari transistor yang dibawa-bawa Feliciano yang ia simpan di kantongnya. Rupanya ada yang memanggilnya, jadi ia angkat dan jawab saja,

"Ve~?"

"_Feli! Kalau sudah selesai dengan 'Tugasmu' cepat kembali ke titik temu sekarang juga setelah membersihkan area sekitar! Jangan bermain-main terlalu lama__. Hujan ini saja sudah menghambat misi kita, jadi bergeraklah cekatan!"_ ah, itu suara Ludwig, sang Jerman yang mengatur keseluruhan secara lapangan dan memastikan dua temannya berada dalam waktu yang sudah dijadwalkan, _"Aku tak akan mentolerir ketelatanmu kali ini jika kau terlambat dari jadwal lagi, cepat!"_

"Ve~ Ludwig tak seru ah~ Nanti aku akan kesana, tunggu saja aku, Ve~"

"_Sudah, cepat sana!"_

Sambungan radio pun diputuskan sepihak. Merasa segan, akhirnya sang _Italian _melaksanakan sesuai perintah sang _commander-in-chief _mereka saat ini, disini. Dengan cekatan, Feliciano Vargas telah membersihkan area tempat ia baru saja mencabut nyawa sang pemuda _Finland_ yang menjadi targetnya, atas dasar pengkhianatan ke MI-6 dan melarikan beberapa barang bukti mengenai skandal seorang jaksa korup yang sebentar lagi akan dihukum mati, agar jaksa yang dimaksud bisa terbebas. Namun rupanya pengkhianatan dan semua rencana sang pemuda asal _Finland_ ini gagal. Pemuda inipun tewas dengan... cepat.

Untung saja hari ini Feliciano Vargas sedang tidak mempunyai waktu untuk 'bermain-main' dengan target-targetnya seperti biasa. Seorang Feliciano yang biasa, akan meluangkan satu-dua waktu untuk 'menghias' tubuh korbannya dengan menyayat, dan mengukir-ukir tulisan-tulisan di mayat yang menjadi targetnya. Menjadi intrik tersendiri bagi seorang _Italian_ yang terkenal dengan wajah ramahnya dan ketidak-becusannya dalam masalah _paperwork_. Satu hal yang tak akan pernah ia lupakan setiap ia berhasil menuntaskan –yang berarti setiap kali– misinya, ia akan mencecap darah dari korbannya, entah untuk maksud apa.

Feliciano pun menyalakan kembali radionya,

"Ve~ Kiku! Apa kau sudah selesai dengan 'buruan' milikmu, Ve~?" Feliciano pun menyapa dengan menggunakan bahasa Itali, bahasa ibunya, kepada suara di balik _receiver_ ini.

"_Sudah, aku baru saja selesai menangani Okisensusheruna-san__ disini. Ah, Ferichiāno-kun, kau sudah selesai juga kah?"_ suara beraksen oriental yang sangat kental bercampur dengan bahasa Italia untuk berkomunikasi dengan pemuda _Italian_ yang baru saja memanggilnya, _"Ano... Ferichiāno-kun, Rūtovihhi-san memintaku untuk mengingatkanmu sekali lagi bahwa kita diharuskan membawa jasad-jasad ini dalam waktu lima menit lagi di tempat temu kita sebagai data forensik. Setelah itu kita pulang. Mengerti?"_

"Ve? Kalau begitu… baiklah, Ve~! Sampai jumpa lima menit lagi, Ve~"

Komunikasi pun diputus sekali lagi. Dengan menggumamkan lagu dari tanah kelahirannya, Feliciano Vargas pun membawa tubuh Tino Väinämöinen di belakang punggungnya, yang sudah ia bungkus dalam tempat yang sudah ia khususkan untuk membawa tubuh tak bernyawa ini pergi dari kota kecil di penghujung dataran Vietnam ini dengan tenang. Masih menyanyikan lagu dari tanah tempat ia lahir, membasahi dirinya di tengah-tengah hujan yang tak akan pernah sanggup melunturkan senyumannya.

Melewati hujan, hujan yang tengah membersihkan tanah yang tadinya ternoda darah…

– ・–

"Hmm..."

Matanya mengedar, mencari ruangan yang tepat.

"Ah, Alfred F. Jones. Mungkin ini ruangan dimana berkas itu berada sekarang."

Tangannya meraih gagang pintu, kini memasuki ruangan yang mewah tersebut,

"Oh, sungguh ruangan yang mewah. Sekarang dimana berkas itu ya?"

Kembali, matanya mengedar kesana-kemari, mencari berkas yang dimaksud.

"Ah~ ini dia!"

Mengeluarkan secarik kertas kecil –berupa sebuah _notes_– lalu mengeluarkan berkas yang ia cari-cari tadi, dan menyelipkan kertas tersebut.

"Humm, humm~"

Bergumam, sembari menyelipkan kertas itu dan mengembalikan berkas di tempat yang seharusnya. Setelah itupun, seringai kepuasan tersirat dari bibirnya, menampilkan deretan gigi-gigi putihnya.

"Fufufu, dengan ini liburanku di Inggris sepertinya berakhir sudah~"

– ・–

"_Hey_, Artie!"

Seorang dengan kacamata _rimless_ miliknya dan _ahoge_ yang mencuat diatas kepalanya memanggil sesosok yang ia panggil Artie. Sementara sosok beralis tebah yang tadi dipanggil Artie, menatap dengan pandangan kesal kepada sang empunya _iris sapphire_ dibalik kacamatanya.

"Kita masih ada di tempat kerja. Jangan memanggilku Artie, Jones. Memalukan sekali."

"Aw, Artie Kirkland yang bersungut-sungut, seperti biasa~"

"Namaku Arthur, bukan Artie, _git_."

"Ah, jangan katakan _hero _ini dengan embel-embel _git, _sangat tak cocok sekali, tahu~?" Sang pemuda bernama belakang Jones inipun hanya mampu memasang cengiran yang menunjukkan deretan gigi-gigi putihnya, "Ahahaha, Kirkland yang selalu kaku seperti biasanya, ngomong-ngomong, tim-mu belum kembali dari Vietnam? Apakah mereka gagal dan..." dan kali ini matanya mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar ruangan, lalu saat matanya tertuju pada sebuah jam dinding, "Oh, sudah jam setengah tiga sore. Bukannya ini waktu yang tepat untuk _Afternoon Tea_-mu?"

"Baru saja aku berpikir untuk pergi ke kantin." Sang pemuda dengan aksen _British_-nya yang sangat kental itupun berdiri dari tempat kerjanya, beranjak menuju café yang berada di lantai terbawah gedung tempat mereka bekerja ini, "Hmm, apa kau meragukan _Axis Powers Team_-ku, Jones? Rasanya pertanyaanmu itu sangat tak masuk akal sekali,"

"Hah! Aku pasti sudah mati sekarang kalau aku meremehkan dia. Biarpun aku ini _hero_, tetap saja, seorang _hero_ tak akan bisa menumpas tiga orang terhandal disini! Itu namanya _hero _cari mati!" sosok yang kini kita tahu bernama Alfred F. Jones inipun berkata-kata dengan gelak tawa yang menarik perhatian banyak orang, "Oh ya, mereka pulang hari ini?"

"Yap, mereka kujadwalkan hari ini. Masalah waktu aku tak terlalu mempermasalahkannya, lagipula Ludwig adalah orang yang efisien dan selalu tepat waktu. Dan sudah berapa kali kubilang, _git_? Kecilkan suaramu! Suaramu itu terlalu besar! _Geez_... aku tak mengerti mengapa kau bisa menjabat sebagai Direksi Umum..." terlihat wajah seorang Arthur Kirkland yang menyiratkan wajah kelelahan. Kelelahan menghadapi atasannya yang besar dengan mental anak kecil semacam ini.

"Soalnya aku ini _hero_!"

Ah, jawaban yang sangat tak masuk akal namun sudah diduga sebelumnya. Arthur hanya mampu menggeleng-geleng tanda kecemasan dan tanda pasrahnya seperti biasa, tak tahu lagi bagaimana harus menghadapi atasannya yang memang lebih muda darinya ini... hei, biar lebih muda sekalipun, tapi tak sadarkah bahwa dirinya, Alfred F. Jones, adalah seorang _Direksi Utama_? Mana ada Direksi Utama yang tertawa-tawa sekeras Tarzan di hutan dan bertingkah seringkali seperti anak SD seperti ini? Nasib memang, punya atasan semacam ini...

"Faktanya Jones, aku akan jauh lebih respek padamu jika kau mau mengurangi sedikit sifat kekanak-kanakanmu yang sudah kelewat batas seperti ini..."

"Eh? Bukannya selama ini Artie sudah selalu respek padaku, hmm~?"

Memang pemuda _American _satu ini teramat misterius. Kisah bagaimana seorang Alfred F. Jones yang memiliki lagak bagaikan kanak-kanak ini bisa menjadi seorang Direksi Utama dari MI-6, sebuah organisasi intel dan agen rahasia di Britania Raya ini. Memang, dibalik semua tingkah yang terlampau kanak-kanak dan suka tak bisa membaca suasana ini, Alfred F. Jones adalah seorang dengan banyak taktik dan mampu memanfaatkan kondisi-kondisi genting menjadi sesuatu yang menguntungkan. Seorang yang sangat cerdik, dan lagi, kecerdasannya yang tergolong diatas rata-rata, menopangnya untuk mencapai pangkat sebagai Direksi Utama.

"Narsis sekali. Aku tak pernah bilang bahwa aku sepenuhnya respek padamu,"

Membuat sang _Englishman_ bernama Arthur Kirkland stress menjadi bawahannya. Bawahan kepercayaan pula.

Pasangan _American-English_ inipun tiba di café yang mereka hendak tuju. Suasana café yang tenang dan tak terlalu banyak pengunjung di waktu-waktu seperti ini, membuat seorang Arthur Kirkland mampu menikmati waktu bersantainya. Kondisi taman di depan café yang amat terawat dan memiliki variasi bunga-bunga, memberi nilai plus dalam suasana, dan menjadikan salah satu tempat terfavorit Arthur di tanah Britania Raya ini, setelah rumahnya sendiri.

"_Good Afternoon, Sir._ Adakah yang hendak anda pesan?" seorang pelayan wanita berkacamata dan berambut pendek menyambut mereka, hendak mengambil pesanan _customer_-nya siang menjelang sore hari ini.

"Apa hari ini ada stok untuk _Ceylon Tea_?"

"Ada, jadi _Ceylon Tea_ dengan...?"

"_Ceylon Tea_ dengan _Chocolate Scone_ akan terasa cocok untukku. Jones, apa yang kau mau pesan?" pemuda berlogat _British _inipun memalingkan pandangannya ke arah pemuda berkacamata yang berbicara dengan aksen _English American_ yang kini duduk di hadapannya,

"Apa disini menjual donat?"

"Ah, maaf sekali, _sir_, kami tak menjual donat disini. Tapi sebagai gantinya, kami menjual berbagai macam _cakes_ serta biskuit-biskuit dari berbagai penjuru dunia. Mungkin ada yang anda hendak coba?"

"Hmm... kalau begitu, _waffle_ saja. Aku ingin _Ice Tea_ sebagai minumannya."

Sang _waiter_ itupun beranjak dari tempat itu, dan mulai menyiapkan pesanan duo ini, setelah mengucapkan terima kasih.

"Sudah mulai mencoba hidup sehat, eh, Jones?"

"Sial, kau kan yang sengaja membawaku kemari agar aku tak bisa memesan _hamburger _ataupun _soft drinks_... disini kan memang tidak ada yang menjual _soft drinks _atau makanan _fast-food_..." gerutuan sang _American _mampu membuat sang pemilik _iris emerald _tersebut tertawa-tawa dengan gaya bangsawan Inggris, benar-benar ciri khas seorang Arthur.

"Sudah saatnya beralih ke hidup sehat, Al. _Junk food_ sampah seperti itu tak akan membuatmu hidup panjang," Arthur berbicara dengan nada santai, tak setegas sebelumnya, biarpun kata-kata sarkasme Arthur meninggalkan kekesalan tersendiri bagi Alfred karena Arthur telah mengatakan makanan favoritnya sebagai sampah, "Nah, sekarang saatnya jam makan siang, jadi lepaskan formalitas kita untuk sesaat dan nikmati waktu yang ada. Oke, Al, hari ini sangat tak biasa bagimu untuk ikut denganku dalam _snack_ sore-ku semacam ini, jadi kuasumsikan ada yang mau kau katakan, hmm?"

"Ah, sebenarnya _hero_ yang keren disini ingin meminta pada bawahan seorang _hero_ yang paling dipercaya untuk menuliskan rekap laporan kejadian untuk tiga bulan terakhir atas semua misi-misi yang sudah kuberikan padamu. Kuharap tak begitu merepotkanmu, sebab setelah kau selesai meng-_update_ data dan merekap laporan mereka, ada pekerjaan besar yang akan kuberikan padamu lagi." Alfred pun mulai menjelaskan perihal-nya. Sementara Arthur pun ber-_facepalm_ ria, menyesali atasannya yang senang sekali memberikan tugas-tugas tak penting seperti ini... _hello_? Setelah ia membuat rekap laporannya pun belum tentu si _American_ selengehan ini akan membacanya.

"Dasar, kau mempekerjakanku hanya untuk hal tak penting semacam ini, _git_?"

"Yah, kalau bisa kumpulkan data secara _soft copy_ dan _hard copy_."

Di saat seperti ini, seorang Arthur pun juga sedang memiliki hasrat untuk menjambak dan mencukur habis rambut si atasannya yang terkadang kelewat narsis dan kerjanya hanya mensubjek-kan dirinya sebagai _hero_ atau hal-hal berbau fiksi-fiksi komik Amerika yang memang kebanyakan karakternya tak jauh-jauh dari _superhero_ yang bercerita menghantam _villain_ hingga tewas dan berakhirlah cerita sang _villain _dan para _superhero_ dipuji satu kota.

Tentu saja, itu hanya ada di komik-komik.

"Ah, lalu katakan saja soal misi selanjutnya. Kau bilang satu pekerjaan besar, memang sebesar apa?"

"Sebesar penangkapan Neo."

"Heh? Neo? Memang tugas semacam apa ini?"

"Penangkapan Neo."

Sepertinya atasannya satu ini tak jemu-jemu membuat bawahannya harus _facepalm_ terlalu sering. Atasan yang terlalu _carefree_ dan terkadang sulit dimengerti ini, dan jika ada pemilihan umum untuk Direksi Utama, Arthur pun bertaruh ia tak akan memilih pemimpin yang biarpun di mata orang lain seorang Alfred F. Jones sangatlah _oh-you-are-so-awesome_, tapi di matanya terlihat seperti _oh-damn-why-should-this-stupid-git-is-my-boss_ ini. Tapi mari kita kembalikan topik yang mulai melenceng ini kembali ke jalan yang benar, dan membahas inti permasalahan yang ada saat ini.

Neo.

Tiga huruf yang membentuk sebuah nama –tepatnya _alias_– untuk seorang yang merupakan dalang dari pembunuh yang akhir-akhir ini sedang marak karena telah membunuh seorang agen dari Interpol. Kini sedang dicari-cari dengan gencar oleh pihak Interpol, dan para organisasi-organisasi intel dunia seperti FBI, CIA, FSB, dan sebagainya tengah meningkatkan _warning alert_ mereka apabila terjadi teror atau ancaman.

Permasalahan yang ada, siapa aslinya Neo inipun, tak ada yang tahu. Daerah TKP yang ada, terlalu bersih hingga tak ada barang bukti yang bisa dijadikan acuan. Tak ada jejak mencurigakan ataupun yang memberikan petunjuk siapa sebenarnya Neo. Apakah Neo ini adalah nama untuk komplotan, atau individual? Bagaimana dengan gendernya? Umurnya? Kewarganegaraannya? Tak ada yang jelas.

"...dan salah satu temanku –_munch_– dari Interpol juga meminta tolong kepadaku agar kita dari pihak MI-6 juga mau memberikan –_munch_– bantuan sehubungan dengan kasus ini untuk mencari –_munch_– tahu siapa Neo ini." Masih mengunyah _waffle_ miliknya dengan sedikit berantakan, Alfred pun lanjut menjelaskan, "Dan berhubung hanya dirimu yang bisa kupercaya –_munch_– untuk menangani tugas –_munch_– semacam ini, jadi mohon bantuannya untuk yang kali ini. Aku –_munch_– mengandalkanmu dan _Axis Powers Team_-mu."

"Oh begitu..." Arthur menggumam pelan, menatap Alfred dengan pandangan _illfeel_ dan perasaan tak enak, "Dan sudah berapa kali juga kukatakan padamu, _bloody git..._ habiskan makananmu sebelum berbicara! Tak sopan sekali kau berbicara sambil mengunyah seperti itu!"

"Humm? Tapi _waffle_ ini enak juga,"

"Dasar kau, tak punya etika sama sekali, _damn git._"

Yang dikatai _git _semenjak tadi kembali tertawa-tawa renyah, "Sepertinya kau sejak tadi tak ada kosakata baru lagi, hanya _git_ dan _git_ saja sejak tadi. Rupanya 「Artemis」kita yang satu ini telah kehabisan kosakata, ahahahaha~" pada momentum seperti ini, Arthur Kirkland sedang dalam hasrat puncak untuk memangkas rambut sang bos-yang-hobinya-ngaku-ngaku-jadi-_hero_-padahal-seringan-Cuma-asal-ngomong-doang ini hingga botak plontos seperti salah satu karyawannya dari Tibet itu, kalau ia tak salah.

"Cih..." sayangnya, pemuda beraksen _British_ ini hanya mampu mendecak, "Ada-ada saja... aku tak bisa menolak kan?"

Tak ada jawaban, hanya seulas senyuman.

– ・–

"Ve~ Arthur! Kami pulang~!"

Suara yang ceria dan familiar di telinga Arthur Kirkland terdengar dari kejauhan, tepat saat sang _Englishman_ ini baru saja menyelesaikan _Afternoon Tea_ miliknya.

"Oh, Feliciano! Halo, halo~" Alfred yang dengan semangat langsung memeluk Feliciano, segera menyambut yang lainnya pula dengan senang hati. Menyambut kepulangan tim ini bagaikan sedang menyambut seorang saudara yang baru saja pulang ke kampung halamannya, "Ah, halo juga Kiku, Ludwig. Misinya berjalan dengan lancar, eh?"

"Begitulah." Ludwig menjawab. Datar.

"Setidaknya bisa kami atasi dengan baik, 'Barang Bukti' juga sudah kami bawa seperti permintaan anda, Jōnzu-san..." sang pemuda dengan watak dan logat orientalnya yang kental, yang tadi dipanggil Kiku, menjawab dengan seulas senyuman lembut, "Beruntunglah tak ada yang terluka ataupun tak sesuai rencana. Kami semua bisa menjalankan pekerjaan kami dengan baik dan tuntas kemarin."

"Ah, itu sebuah kabar baik, _team_." Arthur menyunggingkan senyumannya, sementara itupun Alfred langsung menyambung perkataan Arthur, "Tapi kita tak punya banyak waktu bersantai. Kita ada pekerjaan lagi. Penjelasannya akan kujelaskan lebih rinci di kantorku, jadi ayo."

Lima orang inipun memasuki ruang kerja Alfred yang sangat mewah. Di balik kemewahan ruangan ini, ini adalah salah satu ruangan dengan penjagaan paling ketat yang ada di gedung. Tentu saja kan? Siapapun bisa menjadi musuh seorang Direksi Utama, biarpun sang Direksi bisa saja tak pernah bertemu dengan orang yang akan segera membunuhnya. Keamanan menjadi prioritas nomor satu untuk seorang Direksi Utama.

"Ve~? Jadi tak bisa istirahat setelah ini?" Feliciano memulai pembicaraan dengan _statement_ yang agak 'normal' entah mengapa,

"Maaf sekali ya, Feli~ tapi pekerjaan yang kali ini terlalu mendesak~" dengan menepuk-nepuk kepala Feliciano, Alfred pun mencoba meyakinkan dan menyemangati Feliciano yang sudah kelelahan. Memang, ia sebenarnya tak tega pada _Team _pimpinan Arthur yang paling ia banggakan jika harus memberikan tugas baru secepat ini, sebab semenakutkan apapun reputasi mereka, mereka juga masih manusia yang butuh istirahat. Namun apa mau dikata? Pekerjaan kali ini terlalu mendesak, sehingga membuat dirinya yang biasanya hanya mengurus laporan-laporan saja, kali ini harus ikut turun tangan, biarpun sebisa mungkin tidak membuat kekacauan, secara seorang Alfred F. Jones tak pernah bekerja langsung dengan _Axis Powers Team_ biarpun ia sudah mengenal Arthur Kirkland, sang atasan mereka, dengan sangat baik.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan masalah 'Barang Bukti' yang kami bawa?" Ludwig mempertanyakan tentang 'Barang Bukti' yang mereka bawa, yang tak lain tak bukan adalah tubuh tak bernyawa seorang Tino Väinämöinen dan Berwald Oxenstierna yang mereka buru sebelumnya, "Tak mungkin kami terus tinggalkan di bagasi kan?" di saat yang sama, Alfred memberikan sebuah berkas tipis kepada bawahan yang paling ia percaya ini, berupa sebuah map berwarna kuning-_orange_.

"Akan kuminta pada Sey untuk mengurus 'Barang Bukti' kalian. Aku juga baru saja menyelesaikan laporan tentang misi kali ini, jadi anggap saja misi ini sudah selesai, hanya tinggal mengurus laporan saja, tak banyak." Sang pemuda beralis tebal tersebut kini mengambil seberkas yang tak terlalu tebal –setidaknya tak setebal berkas lainnya– yang berlabelkan 「Neo – Very Classified」 yang baru saja ia dapat langsung dari _boss _-nya, "Sekarang mari kita bicarakan ini, misi selanjutnya kita. Nah, silakan duduk, saudara-saudara."

"Neo, Ve~?" Feliciano bergumam kebingungan. Merasa familiar dengan nama tersebut, tapi entah siapa gerangan.

"Apa ini tentang kasus seminggu yang lalu yang tentang..." sang pemuda Jerman mempertanyakan pada atasannya sehubungan dengan isi berkas yang baru saja dikeluarkan, terdiam sebentar, mencoba mengingat kasus yang benar, "Tentang pembunuhan seorang agen Interpol oleh pembunuh tak terlacak dengan _alias_ Neo?"

"Benar," sang atasan Kirkland kini membolak-balik halaman berkas yang hanya berisikan sekitar 10 halaman itu, "Kau tahu, ini adalah berkas tertipis dan paling sedikit yang pernah kutangani. Tapi jangan anggap remeh berkas yang tipis ini, sebab kasus ini akan menjadi cukup susah dan pelik. Apa kalian tahu bahwa tak hanya kita, MI-6 dan Interpol, yang tengah mencari-carinya? Bahkan sepertinya saat ini FBI, CIA, dan FSB sudah bersiaga kalau-kalau mereka merasa terancam karena Neo kita yang satu ini... _well_, untuk membuat mudahnya, dia adalah 'Buruan' kita selanjutnya."

Suasana ruangan terjebak dalam keheningan, tak tahu hendak mengutarkan apa. Terlihat Kiku yang tengah membolak-balik berkas tersebut, Feliciano yang segera tertidur di sofa yang ada di ruang kerja Alfred ini dan terlihat benar-benar tak peduli pada misi baru mereka, serta Ludwig yang tengah asyik mengamati foto-foto hasil korban pembunuhan yang dibunuh Neo ini dengan amat teliti dan seksama, sebagaimana seorang Ludwig akan bertindak apabila ada misi baru yang diberikan untuknya.

"Ano, apabila saya diperbolehkan berkomentar," aksen bahasa Inggris Kiku yang terdengar sedikit aneh **[3]** namun teramat sopan terdengar, memecah keheningan, "Mengapa ini menjadi misi kita selanjutnya? Apabila tidak keberatan, saya hendak mendengarkan penjelasan rinci tentang siapa Neo ini, sebab rasa-rasanya saya tak bisa mengerti dengan kurangnya informasi dalam laporan ini..." dan matanya pun masih tertuju pada laporan-laporan yang kebanyakan berisi narasi ini.

"Jelas saja kau tak mengerti, sebab hanya ini bukti-bukti yang telah kami dapat. Dan tak ada lagi selain dari ini. Menarik sekali kan, Neo kita yang satu ini?"

"Hanya ini saja?" terdengar nada tak puas dari Ludwig, "Maksudku... ini sedikit sekali! Hampir tak bisa menunjukkan jejak-jejak apapun, pula! Seperti hantu saja orang ini..." dan ini adalah sekali dari sekian waktu dimana kita bisa mendengar nada putus asa seorang Jerman yang biasanya selalu yakin dengan apa yang dikatakannya. Sepertinya ini adalah satu dari sekian kasus tersulit dan akan menjadi yang paling melelahkan dari semua kasus yang pernah ia hadapi. Mungkin karena sudah dalam tahap "Lelah-sebelum-dimulai" ini, saat ini Ludwig hanya mampu membangunkan Feliciano yang masih tertidur pulas.

"Tunggu, ada kertas kecil yang terselip di ujungnya..."

Ludwig, yang menangkap sebuah wujud berupa selembar kertas kecil yang berada di selipan berkas tipis inipun, segera menariknya. Berharap itu akan menjadi bukti yang baru, namun apa daya isinya hanya...

.

_"Untuk dirimu, yang selalu menginginkanku. Apalagi yang harus kulakukan agar kau mau melihatku?"_

–_Tertanda, Neo–_

.

...semacam surat tantangan?

"Eh? Rasanya aku tak melihat kertas ini terakhir kali?" Alfred mulai bergumam kebingungan, kini membenarkan letak kacamatanya, "Aku ingat dua hari yang lalu ketika berkas ini tiba di kantorku kertas ini tak ada, dan kemarin ketika aku hendak merapikannya, kertas ini juga tak ada. Kenapa sekarang ada disini ya?"

"Mungkin kau tak sengaja memasukkan kertas ini ke kotak barang bukti, _git_."

"Ah, bisa jadi," sang atasan berkacamata inipun menjawab, setengah yakin, "Kurasa kau benar..."

"Lalu darimana kami harus memulai, Jōnzu-san?"

"Jangan tanya aku, akupun juga tak mengerti~" sang atasan-rada-rada-tak-bertanggung-jawab inipun sama sekali tak menjawab pertanyaan Kiku sebelumnya.

"Haah... apa boleh buat, atasan yang tak bisa diandalkan, seperti biasanya..." Arthur pun langsung _facepalm_ kembali untuk kesekian kalinya di hari ini, "Sudahlah, kita mulai saja pencarian dari bawah. Kita cari perlahan-lahan dan coba memanfaatkan hasil serinci apapun yang bisa kita dapatkan." Arthur Kirkland menutup berkas kuning tersebut, satu-satunya data yang mereka punya tentang Neo ada di dalam, dan hanya inilah _clue_ sekaligus _start point_ yang bisa dimiliki oleh tim ini.

"Oh ya, jangan khawatir saudara-saudara. Aku baru saja mendapat kiriman pagi ini dari temanku di Interpol untuk barang bukti yang mereka dapat. Kalian beruntung loh, bisa mendapat barang-barang bukti serta berkas-berkas terbanyak dari semuanya~" sang Direksi pun berucap dengan riang, "Memang tak terlalu banyak, tapi kuharap berguna. Akan kuberikan pada Arthur nanti apabila aku sudah selesai mengecek semuanya. Ah, kabar baiknya, _hero_ ini akan turun tangan untuk langsung membantu dalam kasus kali ini, jadi bergembiralah~"

Dalam hatinya, seorang Arthur Kirkland sudah berkata-kata bahwa _'Aku tak merasa kalimat yang paling terakhir itu kabar baik...'_

"Dan kita kerja sekarang, Ve~?"

"_Yes. It's time for work, Team. Get ready._"

Dan demikianlah, empat orang itupun pergi berlalu, meninggalkan ruangan sang Direksi Utama.

– ・–

_Ludwig, seorang berdarah Jerman. S__osok tegas yang sangat handal dalam hal-hal taktikal dan teknologi. Kemampuannya dalam modifikasi mesin serta pengoptimalan baik dalam berbagai senjata, membuat Ludwig ahli dalam berbagai macam jebakan. Jangan pernah bermain-main dengannya, apalagi jika sudah menyangkut soal waktu. Efisiensi dan rasa sensitifnya terhadap waktu dan target yang sudah dipasang sebelumnya harus ditepati olehnya._

_Honda Kiku. Seorang keturunan samurai dari Jepang. Kemampuannya dalam _close-ranged combat _termasuk tinggi. Ahlinya dalam mempergunakan senjata-senjata sederhana sepertii pentungan _baseball _hingga pisau yang tak terlalu tajam untuk makan biasa menjadi sangat menakutkan hingga membunuh. Sosok yang selalu menyandang sebuah _katana _kemanapun ia pergi. Terkenal karena "hasil kerjanya" yang amat rapi, membuat laki-laki pendiam dan terlihat agak kikuk ini dijuluki _"Silent Killer"

_Feliciano Vargas. Katakanlah dia seorang _Italian _yang paling tak berkompeten dalam hampir di setiap aspek pekerjaan. Tetapi kemampuannya dalam _long-ranged combat_ dan kesadisannya jangan pernah diremehkan. Julukan _"Innocent Liar"_ yang ia sandang bukanlah sekedar nama kosong. Julukan yang menggambarkan betapa menyeramkan dirinya karena mampu membunuh dengan tersenyum dan persona kesadisan yang sukses ia sembunyikan dibalik senyumnya._

_Arthur Kirkland. __Kini seorang _ex-deliquent _yang pada masa-masa karir awalnya di MI-6 terkenal dengan _code name 「Artemis」_dan merupakan seorang _sniper _yang tak pernah meleset dari targetnya. Keturunan Bajak Laut dan masih memiliki garis darah bangsawan. Jangan pernah menyinggung ataupun bermulut kasar di depannya, sebab hanya ajal yang akan menanti apabila kau melawan _Leader _dari _Team _yang berisi tiga orang berdarah dingin._

_Itulah tentang t__iga orang dalam sebuah tim ter-elit di MI-6. Konon sebelum bekerja di bawah Arthur, mereka tak pernah mau tunduk pada perintah siapapun. Tak ada yang bisa menandingi mereka sejauh ini kecuali Arthur Kirkland sendiri, yang berhasil menundukkan mereka sekaligus dan menjadikan tiga orang paling menakutkan ini tunduk pada perintahnya. Dengan segala yang ia bisa untuk semakin memperkukuh tim terbaiknya, Arthur pun selalu berusaha menekankan tentang "Taking Orders Without Any Reluctance" pada tim yang diberi nama berdasarkan sejarah aliansi Jerman-Itali-Jepang pada Perang Dunia ke Dua. Biar selalu dididik sedemikian rupa pada setiap misi yang akan mereka jalani, mereka juga diajak untuk lebih "manusiawi" pada hal-hal di luar misi._

Tiga orang yang dilatih sejak kecil untuk menjadi agen. Dilatih untuk menjadi "produk" terbaik yang pernah ada. Dibesarkan dengan darah dingin tanpa perasaan.

Itulah tim ini, _Axis Powers Team_.

.

.

–**To Be Continued–**

* * *

><p>Yosh, fanfic pertama di Fandom Hetalia :3 dan ini akan jadi multichap yang cukup panjang. Sebelumnya saya beritahu bahwa ini <strong>OOC sekali<strong>, anda-anda sudah melihat buktinya pada chapter kali ini kan? :3 *malah bangga #digaplok* Ini masih prolog, nanti prolognya saya belah [?] jadi dua, jadi ini masih prolog part 1 sementara part 2 masih _on progress_.

**NB : **Cerita ini adalah AU, biarpun menggunakan istilah-istilah yang ada di dunia kenyataan. Jadi anggap saja settingnya ini semacam _parallel world_. Betewe ini bukan _historical_.

**[1] **_Pysyä Hengissä_ ( Finnish ) : _Stay Alive_.

**[2] **_Kyllä_ ( Finnish ) : _Yes_. Alternatif lainnya bisa menggunakan _Juu_.

**[3] **_Setting _yang saya gunakan pada cerita ini adalah _setting _di daerah Inggris, dan sudah jelas kan, bahwa semua orang harus berkomunikasi dalam bahasa Inggris disana? Oh ya, bagi yang kurang jelas, rata-rata, orang Jepang memang kurang lancar berbicara dalam bahasa Inggris. Aksen dan pelafalan mereka memang tidak begitu bagus, jadi saya asumsikan yang sama saja untuk Kiku... *digaplok*

.

Q : Neo itu OC?

A : Neo itu **bukan OC**. Saya gak masukin OC disini.

.

Apabila ada kesalahan dalam istilah-istilah di cerita serta bahasa-bahasa diatas dan para _readers_ mengetahui adanya kesalahan baik fatal ataupun tidak, mohon bantuan untuk perbaikannya, soalnya saya Cuma bergantung pada kamus-kamus onlen dan dari perpustakaan terdekat untuk masalah bahasa dan waktu _research_ saya nggak terlalu banyak, saya Cuma orang yang kebanyakan nonton film, _Merci_ :D

**RnR-nya akan sangat ****saya hargai untuk perbaikan di waktu kedepan x3**


	2. Chapter One : Insight

**A/N**: Menanggapi review dari **ry0kiku**-san mengenai penambahan _warning_, mohon maaf untuk ketidaknyamanan dengan tidak adanya beberapa _warning_ tertentu yang bisa saja membuat para _readers_sekalian jadi _illfeel_atau bahkan merasa wujud ini patut di-_flame_. Mohon maaf sekali lagi *sujud sembah ngasih kue-kue*

Dan sekali lagi untuk **ry0kiku**-san... darimana dirimu tahu bahwa nanti ada abang oyabun keluar? ;A;... sebenernya memang ada sih hohoho.. eh, disini juga udah nongol deh dikit [?] dan perkiraan di chapter selanjutnya, abang oyabun keluar lebih banyak, dan... salah satu yang berperan _sangat_ banyak untuk kedepannya =P

**WARNING****: **Bahasa-bahasa cantik, agak _crossover_, akan ada _Charas__Death_ ( lumayan banyak ), beberapa tindakan dan pertunjukan asusila, agak _gore_, _un-beta-ed_*emang gak pernah*del el el. Wujud inipun akan menyajikan _side__dish_ berupa _fluff_dan _romance_ untuk kedepannya... Cuma selipan, gak kurang gak lebih [?]

Sementara belum ada pair yang berarti, tapi untuk belakang-belakangan bisa ada SpaMano dan USUK... oh kalau saya cukup kejam [?] akan saya tambahkan _surprise__pair_ menjelang _ending_ :3

**Now ****Playing**** – **_Sweet __Disposition __by __The __Temper __Trap_

**Enjoy =P**

* * *

><p>"...oke, tak bisakah yang kali ini dibatalkan saja?"<p>

"Bukankah kita sudah sepakat ini yang terakhir?"

Dua sosok yang berbeda tinggi cukup signifikan dan umur yang sepertinya tak terpaut jauh tersebut tengah berdebat sengit, setelah keluar dari ruangan barusan.

"Oh ya, ini memang yang terakhir. Tapi... aku tak sanggup melakukan yang kali ini!"

"Lalu mau bagaimana lagi! Sungguh, aku tak menduga sama sekali tentang yang kali ini!"

Hening kembali, terdiam dalam keheningan yang sangat tak nyaman ini, sementara dengan nada yang, kembali, membentak-bentak sosok di depannya.

"_Damn __it_! Kenapa di saat kita mau berhenti dari pekerjaan nista ini, hal seperti ini... ini..."

"Tu-tunggu..."

Sebelum yang lebih tua menamatkan kata-katanya, sang pemuda yang lebih muda menampar, hendak berlalu meninggalkannya sambil mengatakan dua kata yang sangat... berwarna.

"_Fuck __you_."

Pemuda yang lebih pendek itupun berlalu pergi, meninggalkan sosok pemuda yang lebih tinggi tersebut yang masih dihantui kekalutan tingkat tinggi.

"Aku..."

Tertahan sebentar. Setelah dirasa sang pemuda yang lebih muda tak bisa mendengarnya, iapun berucap lagi :

"Ah... aku semakin tak mengerti..."

* * *

><p><strong>「<strong>**Checkmate****」**

_Chapter __1.0__ – __Insight_

Hetalia : Axis Powers © Hidekazu Himaruya

Kuroshitsuji © YanaToboso

* * *

><p>"<em>Aku <em>_semakin __tak __bisa __mengerti, __apalagi __yang __sebenarnya __harus __kulakukan __agar __kau __mau __memberiku __sedikit __dari __perhatianmu __yang __sangat __kudambakan __itu?__"_

–_Neo_–

.

.

"Haah... hujan ya, sepertinya?"

Dengan menggerutu, sosok dengan tinggi moderat dan berusia awal 20-an itupun berjalan di tengah hujan, hanya bermodalkan jas hujan sebagai pelindung.

"Apa maksudnya si brengsek itu untuk membawakan data semacam ini, di malam hari dan hujan pula!"

Kembali, iapun berlari, dengan harapan bisa tiba sebelum malam ini berakhir. Memang beginilah susahnya pergi di pukul satu pagi, tak ada transportasi umum lagi.

"Hufft... dan harus pulang berjalan kaki lagi? Lelahnya..."

Dan sekarang, ia sudah tiba di tempat yang ia tuju, dan melihat satpam yang menjaga di depan tertidur pulas. Kembali, ia mendesah berat, mengapa satpam ini harus tidur sih? Dasar...

"Sepertinya tak ada gunanya membangunkan satpam ini..."

Iapun meletakkan berkas yang ia maksudkan untuk disampaikan. Lalu berlalu, meninggalkan satpam yang masih tertidur itu.

"_Shit_... Sekarang bajuku basah semua kan..."

–・–

"_Insight_ : Satu; Pengertian; Dua; Wawasan; Tiga; Suatu paham tertentu."

Suara yang terdengar datar dari balik bilik kerjanya kini hanya mendengus pelan. Iapun menutup buku yang tengah ia baca... Ah koreksi, bukan buku biasa, melainkan kamus. Sang empunya mata _emerald_ yang tadi membaca kamus ini hanya menatap kosong ke langit-langit kantornya ini, merasa jenuh dan lelah. Mencoba merenggangkan tubuhnya dengan harapan tubuhnya terasa lebih segar. Tetap saja, walaupun tubuhnya memang terasa lebih segar, pikirannya masih penat senantiasa. Sekarang dirinya positif dilanda kebuntuan berat di pikirannya.

Yah, seminggu terakhir setelah diberikan tugas untuk penangkapan Neo, perkembangan tak terlalu banyak. Di luar dugaan seorang Arthur Kirkland, ternyata pemimpinnya, yang selama ini ia nilai 'Sangat tak becus' ternyata memberi cukup banyak bantuan yang sangat menopang banyak hal. Rupa-rupanya kepintaran dan kelihaiannya berguna juga dalam momen-momen di saat ini. Semua kepintarannya, yang dalam pikiran seorang Arthur, sudah hilang ditimbun oleh pengaruh _Junk __Food _kesukaannya.

"Ano... Kākurando-san? Wajah anda pucat sekali, anda lelah?"

Dengan nada yang tenang dan berwibawa, seorang dengan aksen orientalnya yang unik, menyapa sang pemilik alis-yang-oh-sangat-luar-biasa-tebal yang baru saja mendesah ini. Yang ditanya barusan hanya tersenyum balik, "Oh, yah... Sedikit. Tapi biarlah tak masalah." Dengan aksen _British_-nya yang kental, ia menjawab sang pemuda yang umurnya tak jauh darimu, "Jadi Honda, kuasumsikan kau ada perlu denganku?"

"Hmm ini, saya baru saja membeli _jam__scone_ kesukaan anda dan kebetulan ada teh ekstra yang saya dapat. Melihat anda seperti ini, saya jadi merasa anda butuh istirahat..." sang pemuda Asia itupun menyuguhkan satu boks berisi selusin _jam __scone_ dengan rasa yang berbeda-beda juga tentunya, "_Meshi __agatte __kudasai,_Kākurando-san...**[1]**"

"Oh, _arigatou_. Kau tahu saja kesukaanku, eh?" _Englishman_ itupun mencomot satu-dua buah _jam __scone_ yang disuguhkan oleh sang pemuda Jepang, berusaha mencerna maksud dari bahasa Jepang yang barusan, dan mencoba mengatakan 'Terima Kasih' dalam bahasa Jepang itu dengan aksen yang sangat... tak kalah anehnya **[2] **dan berharap-harap bahwa ia tak mengatakan kata yang salah, "Bagaimana dengan pekerjaanmu? Sudah ada perkembangan baru lagi atau malah tak ada sama sekali?" sementara sang pemuda berdarah Jepang itu hanya memasang senyum lelahnya, lalu mendesah agak berat. Sepertinya bingung hendak berkata atau bereaksi apa...

"Entah, tak bisa dibilang berkembang ataupun tak ada perkembangan. Lagipula kasihan dengan mereka," sang pemuda Jepang bernama Honda Kiku ini menjatuhkan pandangannya pada dua sosok di sisi ruangan lain, menampakkan seorang pemuda yang terus bergumam "Ve~ Ve~ Ve~" dengan setengah hidup, dan tak jauh dari si pemuda berambut coklat muda itu, ada lagi seorang dengan muka serius, lengkap dengan badan berotot maskulinnya, tengah terlihat berkutat dengan tumpukan-tumpukan laporan yang mulai menggunung dengan wajah yang menyiratkan kelelahan, "Mereka sudah berusaha keras beberapa waktu belakangan ini. Saya jadi merasa prihatin, rasanya saya tak memberi banyak kontribusi..."

Sang Alis Tebal yang dipanggil Kirkland tersebut menyinggungkan senyum mirisnya yang amat meluluhkan entah mengapa, lalu menjawab bawahan yang telah ia anggap kolega terdekatnya ini dengan nada meyakinkan, "Tak usah rendah diri seperti itu, kau juga sudah banyak berjuang." Dan menyuruh yang dipanggil Honda Kiku itu untuk duduk di sebelahnya, menikmati _scone_ yang tersisa bersama,

"Oh ya, Kākurando-san..."

"Umm?"

"Tak biasa sekali anda membaca kamus. Apakah ada sesuatu sehubungan dengan penyelidikan kali ini atau apa?"

"Oh, tidak, tidak..." sang atasan itupun menjawab dengan aksen British-nya yang khas, diiringi tawa-tawa kecil meluncur dari bibirnya, "Tidak seperti itu, ini hanya... Iseng. Iseng saja. Dan kabar baiknya... Tak ada." Arthur kembali dirundung keputus-asaan. Entah kemana perginya _pride _yang selama ini ia sandang, _pride _yang selama ini selalu menahannya untuk berkata "Tidak bisa" dan lain sebagainya.

Mengapa rasanya sulit sekali sih mencari seorang pembunuh bayaran? Entah, pembunuh ini terlalu sempurna, berhasil membunuh tanpa meninggalkan barang bukti apapun, biar hanya seutas rambut saja tak ditinggalkan olehnya. Terlampau bersih, dan teknik membunuhnya pun dengan... Terlalu mendetail. Semua serba terlalu untuk mencari Neo, sebab sidik jari, umur, bahkan gender tak jelas, sebab karena kelihaiannya yang ahli dalam menyembunyikan identitas. Mungkin fakta yang sudah yakin saat ini adalah fakta bahwa ia pembunuh bayaran. Satu-satunya yang paling jelas ia tinggalkan hanyalah secarik kertas dengan tinta emas berisi semacam... Kalimat, yang bahkan isinya juga tak ada arti.

.

"_Untuk __dirimu,__yang __selalu __menginginkanku. __Apalagi __yang __harus __kulakukan __agar __ka u__mau __melihatku?__"_

_-Tertanda, Neo-_

.

Yap, hanya seperti itu. Biar kasus ini sudah ditangani oleh tim ter-elit dan paling ditakuti oleh organisasi-organisasi intel di beberapa penjuru dunia, _Axis __Powers_, merekapun juga tak mampu menemukan banyak bukti selain memperkirakan target setelahnya. Itupun juga masih sangat ambigu.

Rasanya surat ini, daripada disebut sebagai petunjuk, lebih mengarah ke arah... _seducing_? Ah tapi yang benar saja, lagipula, tak ada subjek yang jelas selain 'kau' yang ia tuliskan dalam surat tersebut. Sepertinya Neo ini adalah seorang yang senang sekali menggoda dan penuh dengan teka-teki. Membayangkan hal ini saja, rasanya sudah membuat seulas senyuman keputus-asaan penuh dengan ketertarikan tingkat tinggi muncul di sudut bibir Arthur Kirkland.

Seolah, ia terpancing pada surat yang mengatakan _"__...agar __kau __mau __melihatku__" _tersebut.

"Hihihi..."

Honda Kiku –itulah namanya– melemparkan tawa kecilnya sekali lagi, "Ah, rasanya lucu sekali melihat Ketua Kākurando yang terkenal dengan ketegasan, kegalakannya, dan sangat menakutkan sedang dirundung stress seperti ini. Dengan senyum putus asa seperti itu pula," iapun mengomentari agen _ex-deliquent_ yang diam-diam ahli dalam masalah dance dan mantan preman jalanan. Jujur, dari sekian orang yang pernah Kiku hadapi secara langsung, atasannya ini adalah yang paling menyeramkan dan mungkin satu-satunya orang yang mampu menundukkan dirinya menjadi seorang bawahan yang... sangat _loyal_, "Sungguh, pemandangan yang sangat langka, Ketua."

"Heh, _thanks __for __the __compliment_," Arthur sedikit berbisik, merasa tersinggung sedikit.

–・–

–_Beberapa __hari __kemudian_–

"Kasus."

Ludwig menyerahkan sebuah arsip yang ia dapat kepada sang atasan beralis tebalnya, dan sang atasan-yang-dimaksud menoleh dengan tatapan malas.

"Nama? Identitas? Kejadian?"

"Tengah diselidiki, mengenai identitas dan nama. Tapi itu masih merupakan wewenang _Scotland __Yard_ sepenuhnya." Sang Jerman mulai menjelaskan, "Pembunuhan. Korbannya teridentifikasi sebagai seorang berkebangsaan Monaco, wanita, berusia sekitar pertengahan 20-an. Pekerja di sebuah restoran yang menjual makanan khas Monaco di daerah sekitar. Bisnis-nya cukup terkenal juga di kalangan warga sekitar karena memiliki cita rasa yang khas dan terkenal akan _Barbagiuan_**[3]** yang ia jual."

Arthur memasang tatapan heran pada diri Ludwig. Menangkap kejanggalan pada kata-katanya... maksudnya, _keseluruhannya_.

"Lalu mengapa kita... Dipanggil? Semua data ini dari _Scotland __Yard_ bukan?" Arthur mencoba mengecek seluruh data yang barusan ia terima, "Lihat, semua ini ada stempel asli dari _Scotland __Yard_. Ini semua dari mereka kan? Lagipula pembunuhan bukan hal yang sangat jarang mereka tangani, dan memberikan kita arsip-arsip ini?" yah, kenyataannya, MI-6 bekerja sebagai _Foreign __Agency_ dan urusan intel dalam negeri akan langsung dialihkan ke MI-5. Jelaslah ini menjadi suatu keanehan tertentu.

"Tadinya kami juga berpikir seperti itu," sementara 'Kami' yang dimaksud merujuk pada dua sosok yang tengah menyusun arsip-arsip berantakan di sekeliling meja milik Ludwig, demi mencari arsip yang baru saja ia berikan pada atasannya, "Tetapi ada satu bukti yang menjanggal, selain teknik pembunuhannya yang terlalu rapi, tentunya." Ludwig pun memberikan sebuah kartu, tak lebih besar dari kartu remi, sementara sang atasan pemilik _iris__emerald_ inipun sudah bisa menduga-duga siapa pelakunya.

.

_Dengan __ini __telah __kusampaikan __surat __cintaku __melalui _Box 850. _Ayo, __aku __sudah __tak __sabar __menunggu __jawabanmu __yang __paling __kunanti, _My Sweethearts.

–_Tertanda, __Neo_–

_._

_Box __850 _adalah kode lain yang merujuk kepada MI-6, yang berarti secara kasar, pesan yang ditinggalkan oleh Neo kali ini bisa diasumsikan sebagai : "Dengan ini kusampaikan tantanganku kepada MI-6 untuk menangkapku. Kirimkan segala yang kalian punya untuk menghancurkanku." Dan '_Sweethearts_' yang bisa berarti lebih dari satu, ini pasti diasumsikan agar para _Axis __Powers _ingin menangkap dirinya.

Tapi apa dan mengapa?

"Sudah kuduga dia."

"Neo, Ve~?"

Sang _Englishman_ hanya mengangguk sekenanya, "Daripada kita berdiam disini terus, sebaiknya kita pergi sekarang ke tempat kejadian," Arthur segera mengambil kunci mobilnya, dan beranjak menuju _basement_ tempat ia memarkir mobilnya, "Kita ke tempat kejadian sekarang. Ludwig, dimana alamatnya?"

"Menurut alamat yang diberikan... Daerah di sekitar 21-22 Whitehall Place. Perkiraan waktu kejadian sekitar tengah malam. Mayat ditemukan oleh segerombolan pemabuk yang kebetulan melintas di daerah sana..."

"Tunggu, Ve~ bukankah 21-22 Whitehall Place itu daerah gedung lama _Scotland __Yard_, Ve~?"

Spontanitas dadakan dari sang _Italian_ yang terkenal paling malas berpikir hal-hal diluar pasta dan pizza inipun, membangkitkan seluruh atensi tim-nya kepada dirinya. Mulai menimbang-nimbang lagi, dan barulah setelah beberapa saat, terlintas kebenaran akan fakta yang dikatan sang pemuda yang selalu menggumamkan "Ve~" di setiap beberapa waktu di kalimatnya.

"Ya sudah, mari."

– ・–

Bunyi-bunyi jepretan kamera dan bisik-bisik terdengar. Terlihat banyak pasang mata dari warga-warga yang tinggal di daerah sekitar menatap pada TKP yang sebelumnya merupakan tempat terjadinya seorang wanita asal Monaco tewas di tempat tersebut. Beberapa petugas _Scotland __Yard_ yang memang seharusnya menangani kasus ini juga tengah mengamankan tempat kejadian sekitar. Wajah-wajah dengan berbagai ekspresi terlihat dari pihak _Scotland __Yard_ maupun warga-warga sekitar yang hanya sekedar melintas atau menyaksikan karena terdorong penasaran.

Sosok inspektur muda dengan rambut kelabu dan _iris __cerulean __blue_ tengah menatap kesana-kemari dengan tatapan kebingungan. Tetap menjaga komposurnya sebagai ketua di kasus penyelidikan kali ini, dan berusaha untuk tak nampak kebingungan atau mengeluarkan gestur-gestur yang dirasa tak perlu. Tatapannya melirik kesana-kemari, menunjukkan dirinya yang tengah menunggu seseorang atau sekelompok orang.

"Permisi, permisi, _excuse __me_,"

Terdengar logat _British_ yang cukup kental dari kejauhan. Dari arah suara itu, terlihatlah sosok berambut pirang dengan alis tebal dan _iris__emerald_, sementara di belakangnya, terlihat tiga orang –yang jelas-jelas terlihat bukan orang Inggris– mengikuti dirinya. Dua bertampang tenang dan terlihat sangat berpengalaman, sementara yang satu lagi dengan kriwil anehnya… malah menggoda-goda gadis-gadis sekitar dengan bahasa-bahasa Itali. Sesaat sang inspektur muda inipun merasakan hawa-hawa tak enak, takut apabila tugasnya kali ini tak selesai.

"Tu… Tuan Kirkland, benarkah?" sang inspektur muda mencoba untuk tidak salah melafalkan nama laki-laki di hadapannya yang menyandang bulu mata tebal.

"Ya, benar ini saya, dan anda?"

"Nama saya Phantomhive. Ciel Phantomhive."

Sang inspektur muda bernama Ciel Phantomhive inipun menjabat tangan sesama _Englishman_-nya yang tentu saja dengan sepengetahuan dirinya, mereka ini adalah agen-agen dari MI-6 yang bermaksud membantu _Scotland __Yard_ untuk mengusut kasus kali ini, andai saja pelakunya bukanlah Neo –seperti dugaan mereka– pastilah seorang Arthur Kirkland dan _Axis __Powers __Team_ yang ia banggakan ini tak akan dipanggil secara personal oleh sang Phantomhive muda ini.

"Bagaimana proses kematiannya?"

"Sepanjang yang kami tahu, kematian ini disebabkan karena sayatan di sekujur badannya, dari yang tipis hingga dalam. Yang paling memungkinkan untuk membunuh adalah sayatan di sekitar lehernya," Inspektur Phantomhive ini pun menunjukkan kepada sang alis tebal pada sesosok mayat wanita dengan rambut _blonde_ yang tewas cukup mengenaskan ini, "Dan anda harus melihat di bagian punggung wanita ini. Lihat, apa yang sudah dilakukan oleh sang pelaku..."

Sang Inspektur muda itupun berbisik _"__Maaf__" _kepada mayat wanita itu, dan menyingkap bagian punggungnya yang semula tertutup oleh _dress_ khas Monaco. Memperlihatkan sebuah guratan-guratan yang dicurigai dibuat dengan pisau yang mengukir di punggung sang gadis, hingga pinggangnya, menunjukkan tiga kata menakutkan dengan bekas darah yang masih jelas-jelas ada.

–**NEO**–

"Wah wah, sepertinya ia orang yang sadis juga." Ludwig bergumam pelan, "Tega sekali ia, setelah membunuh

"Uhm... maaf apabila saya menginterupsi," terlihat Kiku dengan wajahnya yang memerah, "Tetapi... Apakah teknik pembunuhan yang ia pakai kali ini terlampau berbeda?" kali ini, memang, berbeda dengan teknik pembunuhan yang dilakukan Neo yang biasanya. Biasanya ia akan menembak musuhnya, tepat di pelipis atau kalau tidak, tepat di jantungnya.

Mengamati beberapa saat, lalu ada tatapan tertegun dari Arthur.

'_Ini...__' _pikirnya, _'__Menarik __sekali.__'_

Sosok beralis tebal itupun melirik pada jam tangannya, menghilangkan wajah tertegunnya yang untungnya tak diketahui siapapun.

"Oh sudah waktunya kita pergi," Arthur berkata, "Maaf sekali, Inspektur Phantomhive, sepertinya kami harus pergi sekarang. Ada urusan yang harus kami terima. Apakah anda bisa mengirimkan rincian laporan terbaru nanti ke tempat kami? Kami sungguh berterima kasih dan maaf sebesar-besarnya untuk hal ini."

Sang inspektur muda hanya mengangguk pelan, lalu mempersilakan dan mengantar empat orang ini hingga ke mobil mereka, bercakap-cakap sebentar.

"Baiklah, tak masalah, itu bisa saya atur nanti, _Have __a __Good __Day, __Sir_."

・–

BRAK!

Keheningan yang dibutuhkan untuk menikmati betapa lelahnya bekerjaitupun segera terpecah. Tak lain tak bukan karena _Tarzan __Incarnated_ ( _by_ Arthur Kirkland ) berteriak-teriak hingga untuk kesekian kalinya, seluruh penghuni kantor di hari itu langsung menjatuhkan pandangan pada sang _boss _besar mereka, yang lagaknya sama sekali tak seperti _boss_. Senyum konyol terpancar berseri-seri di wajahnya. Dan sekali lagi membuat Arthur Kirkland sukses _facepalm_ untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Jo... Jōnzu-san..?"

"_Bloody __git _satu ini..."

Dan sang bawahan terpercaya inipun masih bertanya-tanya _'__Mengapa __aku __tahan __tinggal __seatap __dengan __orang __semacam __ini...__'_ dan lain sebagainya. **[4]**

"_Hello, __guys~_" masih dengan nada ceria, iapun langsung menunjuk pada empat orang yang sangat kita kenal, "Kau, kau, kau disitu, dan kau disana. Sini, ikut _hero_yang paling keren ini ke kantor. Ada kabar bahagia."

"Ve~? Kabar bahagia apa?"

"Kabar bahagia yang bahagia."

Serentak, sang ketua dan satu _Axis __Powers __Team _kini _facepalm _serentak.

–・–

"Sepertinya kau harus diajari norma dan nilai terlebih dahulu, Jones."

"Eh? Memang kenapa?"

"Karena kau terlalu bodoh." Simpel, mengena, tajam menusuk di hati untuk orang biasa yang mendengarnya, namun, mungkin karena tak peka atau benar-benar bodoh, hanya Alfred dan Tuhan yang tahu, "Sudah, sudah! Cepat katakan saja apa 'kabar bahagia' yang sejak tadi kau teriak-teriakkan bagaikan orang kesurupan itu!" Arthur Kirkland benar-benar sudah tersulut emosi... lagipula, sejak tadi pagi, sosok konyol berkacamata ( _by_ Arthur ) ini sudah tak terlihat semenjak pagi buta.

"Kabar gembiranya... Kita menemukan target selanjutnya Neo!"

Delapan pasang mata langsung tertuju kepada sosok empunya _iris __sapphire _yang terlindung dibalik kacamata _rimless_-nya. Sosok yang masih dengan setia melekatkan senyuman yang memang harus diakui sedikit memberi kesan "bodoh" namun _charming _di saat yang bersamaan, "Ah ya, aku juga sudah mengkonfirmasikan hal ini dengan teman-temanku dari organisasi intel lainnya. Mereka juga sudah memberikanku ijin khusus agar 'Penyelidikan Lapangan' kali ini biar ditangani dari pihak mereka."

"Hmm, siapa 'mereka' ini sih?" Arthur kembali bertanya-tanya, "Rasanya temanmu banyak sekali. Wajahmu tak memperlihatkan bahwa kau punya banyak teman, eh, Jones?"

"Salah besar. Tak tahukah aku yang sangat _heroic _ini sangat populer dan memiliki banyak teman?" sekali lagi, gelak tawa seorang Alfred F. Jones terdengar membahana di ruang kerjanya, "Sudah berapa lama kau mengenalku, Kirkland?" jangan lupa, seringai yang menggoda dan menyebalkan bagi Arthur, kini telah siap menghiasi wajahnya yang memang tak bisa dipungkiri ketampanannya ini.

Rasanya Arthur ingin sekali berkata langsung kepada Alfred, _'__Justru __kebalikannya, __bodoh...__'_ tapi apa daya, waktu ini bukan untuk bercanda, "Sejak kau lahir, bodoh. Sekarang beritahu saja apa yang harus kami lakukan agar masalah ini cepat selesai."

"Ini," sang atasan tertinggi menyodorkan sebuah berkas dengan judul yang sama seperti yang ia berikan seminggu yang lalu, masih dengan judul 「Neo – Very Classified」yang sama. Namun apabila data yang diberikan minggu lalu sangatlah ambigu dan bahkan orang awam pun bisa mengatakan 'Ini keterlaluan,' maka kali ini, data yang disuguhkan berbeda jauh. Konkrit, jelas, dan rinci. Umumnya berisi tentang data target terbaru Neo. Yang sama tetaplah tentang ketidak-jelasan siapa sebenarnya Neo ini.

"Target Neo yang kali ini, seratus persen positif, seorang pemuda Austria dan merupakan agen Interpol bernama Roderich Edelstein, yang rencananya akan dibunuh di tempat kelahirannya, Austria, saat ia dalam rangka pulang kampung sekaligus misi yang tengah ia jalani sekarang. Hmm, sepertinya banyak orang yang dendam dengan agen-agen Interpol rupanya? Tapi ya sudah, intinya, berkas berisi penuh data target dan semua hal yang diperlukan untuk penangkapan. Dan kalian ahlinya bukan?"

Tiga orang plus sang _leader_ menyeringai kecil.

"Ēderushutain-san? Sepertinya saya sering mendengar nama itu. Bukankah dia seorang agen yang terkenal karena kelihaiannya dalam penyamaran sehingga dijuluki "Man of Thousands Faces" atau bukan?" Kiku mencoba mengingat-ingat siapa nama yang terdengar tak asing di telinganya itu, dan Arthur yang mengangguk pelan, cukup menjadi bukti jawaban benar atau salah dari pertanyaannya sebelumnya.

"Ya, memang dia. Tapi aku tak tahu bahwa ia punya begitu banyak musuh,"

"Tunggu, tunggu dulu." Sosok Ludwig yang sejak awal tadi menampilkan air muka yang terlihat terheran-heran, kini angkat bicara, "Apa kalian semua tak menyadari bahwa ini... terlalu aneh?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Yah, ini kan... coba lihat saja, apakah ini semua tak terlalu aneh? Sepanjang minggu ini, kita tak bisa menemukan apa-apa dan sekarang, lihatlah. Semua data yang kita harapkan bisa ditemukan, kini langsung di depan mata kita, terkirim dengan sangat rapi, seperti sudah disiapkan... apa mungkin ini jebakan? Siapa yang mengirim?"

"Tak tahu. Mungkin saja ini berkah," Alfred menyeringai lagi, "Gunakan saja, bukankah ini batu pijakan yang sangat besar untuk kalian?"

Ludwig tak bisa berkata-kata lagi. Lelah ber-argumen.

"Ve~? Kalau begitu kita bisa cepat menyelesaikan ini? Bisa, Ve~?"

"Secepat mungkin." Komposur wajah Alfred yang sejak awal terlihat sekali main-main, kini telah berubah menjadi sebuah komposur yang amat tenang dan serius, "Kuharap bisa diselesaikan dalam jangka waktu dua minggu ini. Apa waktu ini kurang bagi kalian?"

Sang ketua tersenyum sinis, dan sekali lagi, pergi meninggalkan ruangan sang Direksi dengan tatapan berapi-api, diikuti dengan tim-nya tercinta.

"Tentu saja, memangnya kau meremehkan kami?"

_Kini... Kali ini... Akan kutangkap, kuhancurkan dirimu!_

**To Be Continued**

* * *

><p><strong>Preview untuk Chapter Selanjutnya<strong>

'_Apa yang harus kukatakan padanya kalau ia datang setelah ini...'_

"Sekarang beritahu aku yang memang _awesome_ sejak lahir ini tentang maksud Pemindahan Tugas... maksudku, memangnya ini serius?"

"Eli, benarkah itu?"

"Benar. Apa wajahku terlihat aku sedang berusaha membohongimu, Beilschmidt?"

"Hei~ ada yang ingin _Churros_ atau _Paella_?"

The Incoming of Bad Touch Trio... Beware Yourself =P

* * *

><p><strong>[1] <strong>_Meshi __agatte __kudasai _( Japanese ) : _Enjoy __your __feast__ – _Silakan dinikmati hidangannya.

**[****2] **Masih merujuk dari prolog 0.1 yang kemarin. Apabila rata-rata orang Jepang memiliki aksen yang bisa kita katakan terdengar sedikit "aneh" jika ia berbicara dalam bahasa Inggris atau bahasa asing lainnya ( terutama bahasa yang menggunakan alfabet ) maka orang Inggris dan daerah _European _pun juga mengalami kesulitan aksen yang sama :D untuk pemahaman lebih, coba saja kalian dengarkan orang Eropa berbicara dalam bahasa Indonesia, aksennya pasti seringkali terdengar tak familiar di telinga kita –_based__on__real__experience_–

**[3] **_Barbagiuan _itu makanan khas Monaco, semacam kue-kue-an gitu kalo saya nggak salah inget. Bahan-bahannya dari Labu atau kalo nggak bayam bisa menjadi alternatifnya.

**[****4] **Tolong... jangan mikir macem-macem dulu ya...

Yosh, jadi ini Prolog Part 2~ x3 eniwei, Chapter 1-nya udah mau jadi juga, tapi berhubung saya ngetiknya agak keburu-buru jadi harus melalui proses revisi yang cukup banyak, jadi... -_-... yah, u noe lah wahahaha *apapulaini #didamprat*

Buat yang belum saya balesin revinya, maaf, maaf teramat maaf ;A; saya nggak sempet buka inet di rumah dan kalau di sekolah waktu saya terbatas, jadi apabila ada yang belum saya bales, saya sungguh minta maaf sujud sembah nda karuan..

.

**Q****:** Alfred sebenernya siapanya Arthur sih?

**A****:** Liat aja chapter selanjutnya.

**Q****: **Itu percakapan siapa ama siapa sih yang pas di depan-depan banget itu?

**A****: **Kalo kasih tau namanya nggak seru dong o.o tapi yang pasti itu Neo en somebody~

.

**RnR akan sangat menjadi motivasi saya, makasih banyak =P**


	3. Chapter Two Point One : Technicolor

**A/N**: Maaf untuk kesalahan-kesalahan di chapter sebelumnya yang sangat parah. Entah mengapa FFn-nya _error_, pas saya ngetik _italic_ di word, di FFn malah spasinya ilang gitu… yah, kemarin sih udah saya benerin, Cuma nggak tau deh kalo masih ada error apa nggak, jadi mohon maaf lahir batin.

_Well,_tanpa banyak curcolan lagi, ini part pertama dari chapter 2 o.o

**WARNING****: **Bahasa-bahasa cantik lagi, _Charas __Death_ mulai disini, _gore_ cukup parah, _un-beta-ed_, _fluff, __romance_, pertunjukkan asusila, _incest_, del el el.

**Now ****Playing**** – **_Dear __Vienna, __Cave __In, __Hello __Seattle __by __Owl __City_

* * *

><p>"<em>Hand <em>_gun_?"

"Sudah, dengan beberapa amunisi cadangan."

"Ve~? Kenapa tak ada pasta, Ve~?"

"Feliciano! Kita bukan ingin pergi berlibur sekarang!"

"Ta... Tapi, Ve..."

"Ah, Rūtovihhi-san, Ferichiāno-kun, tolong jangan ribut, kasihan Kākurando-san..."

"_Gosh_... ayo cepat selesaikan ini sekarang! Aku sudah lelah dengan keributan kalian!"

Suasana kembali terdiam sesaat, sebelum ketiganya menunduk dan membungkuk dalam hormat.

"Apapun untukmu, _My __Lord_."

* * *

><p><strong>Checkmate<strong>

**Chapter 2.0 – Technicolor**

Hetalia : Axis Powers © Hidekazu Himaruya

* * *

><p>"Kulihat kalian semua sudah siap disini, eh?"<p>

"Bodoh, apakah kau begitu _clueless_ hingga tak bisa melihat kesiapan kami disini, _git_?"

"Yah, memastikan diri itu kan tidak jelek, Artie~"

"_Shut __up, __bloody __American_."

Terlihat dua sosok dengan warna rambut _dirty __blond_yang kurang lebih mirip, tengah berargumen satu sama lain. Sementara sosok yang mempunyai _iris _ _emerald_ tersebut tengah memastikan tak ada barang-barang yang tertinggal, sang sosok dengan aksen _American_ miliknya tengah mengenakan jaket _bomber_ kesayangannya beserta dengan sebuah _gogle_ telah tergantung manis di lehernya. Di belakang mereka berdua, terlihat juga tiga sosok dengan berbagai kebangsaan yang tentunya sudah kita kenal dengan _Axis __Powers __Team_ sedang melakukan hal yang sama seperti ketua mereka... kecuali sang _Italian_ tercinta kita, tentunya.

"Lalu untuk apa kau kemari? Katamu kau tak akan ikut dengan kami, kan?"

"_Hero _yang mengagumkan ini akan mengantarmu hingga bandara."

Mendengar _statement_ dari seorang yang amat dikenalnya yang selalu berbicara dalam aksen _American_-nya, ia langsung ber-_facepalm _ria lagi untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Tolong… jangan katakan padaku, kalau kau lupa memesankan pesawat untuk kami hingga ke Vienna."

"Tepat sekali!" sang _British-American_ inipun berkata dengan girang, "Lagipula koreksi sedikit, sebenarnya aku tak lupa pada tiket pesawatmu~"

"Maksudmu apa, _git_?"

"Begini," sang Direksi Utama mengeluarkan seberkas kertas, "Ada bagian yang hampir saja kulupakan kucatat di dalam data diri Roderich Edelstein yang kemarin kutuliskan kepada kalian. Aku baru saja mendapat laporan perjalanannya dari –_ehem_– pacarnya, bahwa ia akan pergi ke _Schöpfl _daerah _Wienerwald_ **[1] **untuk beristirahat sesaat sekaligus berlibur di daerah sana. Yah, jadi kuganti semua arah transportasi kalian langsung menuju daerah itu. Eksklusifnya, Direksi Utama kalianlah yang akan membawa kalian dari _Heathrow_ ke _Vienna __International __Airport_ di _Hall __D_!" **[2]**

Semuanya terdiam. Bahkan Feliciano Vargas yang paling hiperaktif dari semuanya pun terdiam.

"Kau..."

"Hmm?"

"SEENAKNYA SAJA MENGGANTI JADWAL PENERBANGAN! MANA ADA ATASAN TAK BERTANGGUNG JAWAB SEMACAM KAU, EH, JONES?"

Sang Kirkland muda inipun mengamuk. Amukan yang bahkan mengalahkan singa yang tengah mengaum di tengah padang rumput. Bagaimana tidak? Tiga hari ini ia lembur untuk mengatur penerbangan dan segala transportasi yang boleh dikatakan mendadak, dan tanpa sepengetahuannya, sang atasan-agak-kurang-bertanggung-jawab di depannya ini baru saja berkata bahwa ia sudah mengganti seluruh jadwal tepat tiga jam sebelum menaiki penerbangannya menuju Austria? Tentu saja, siapa yang tak akan mengamuk?

"Sisi baiknya, kita semakin mendekat ke target." Sang atasan membetulkan letak kacamatanya, sudah mengantisipasi bahwa sikap semacam inilah yang akan ia terima, "Aku juga tak akan mengubah semua jadwalmu tadi pagi kalau bukan karena laporan terbaru dari Eli tentang jadwal mendadak ini, jadi tolong salahkan Eli dan bukan aku."

"Untuk apa aku menyalahkan salah satu pimpinan tertinggi di Interpol? Seharusnya **kau** yang seharusnya kusalahkan karena pengubahan jadwal ini!" Arthur kembali mengamuk penuh histeria, "_Bloody __Fuck_. Kalau begini kenapa kau tak katakan saja... sekarang kan aku jadi pusing sendiri dan semua jadwalku kini berantakan..."

"Tidak juga."

"Bagaimana tidak! Coba lihat, karena kau ganti penerbanganmu, dan segala transportasiku untuk ke tempat tujuan, sekarang semua yang sudah aku dan Ludwig susun baik-baik serta semua taktiknya pun hancur berantakan!" lagi, mengamuk kembali, "Sekarang apa yang akan kau tanggung, hah!"

Bukan jawaban berupa susunan kalimat yang diharapkan sang Kirkland, sosok Jones yang kita tahu ini malah melemparkan sebuah _gogle_ dan jaket khusus pada sang Kirkland yang dengan untungnya masih sigap untuk menangkap lemparan yang tiba-tiba tersebut. Amarahnya pun meredam sesaat, tergantikan oleh kebingungan akan dua sosok benda yang di depannya ini. Untuk apa ia diberikan benda-benda biasa ini?

"Aku yang akan menanggung semuanya, jadi ayo, kita naik sekarang."

Dengan bersungut-sungut, Arthur Kirkland akhirnya mengikuti sosok _British-American_ yang ada di depannya, diikuti tiga orang yang selalu loyal padanya tersebut dari belakang.

– ・–

"Hei."

"Hmm?"

Sosok yang lebih pendek itupun menyahut pada yang lebih tua, dengan raut yang bersungut-sungut.

"Aku akan langsung membunuhmu setelah ini."

"Oh? Tapi aku tak yakin kau akan bisa."

Tatapan dingin terlontar ke arah langit luas di daerah _Schöpfl_ ini. Tatapan sendu dan rasa kegalauan yang entah mengapa keluar untuk pertama kalinya di seumur hidupnya.

"Kau membuatku harus melakukan hal separah ini."

"Kau sendiri yang mau menyetujuiku. Jadi jangan katakan seolah aku kejam."

Sekali lagi, terjebak dalam keheningan. Terdengar suara decakan dan desisan kesal.

"Kau yang membuatku berada di dalam **posisi ****ini**. Bodoh."

"Sekali lagi, kau kan yang mau menyetujui untuk berada dalam **posisi ****ini**. Bodoh."

Sosok yang lebih muda itupun segera membereskan barang-barangnya, hendak pergi entah kemana, biarpun yang lebih tua hendak menghentikannya, tapi rasanya juga tak akan ada gunanya.

"Sial... mengapa harus menjadi sesusah ini..."

– ・–

–_Schöpfl_, _Wienerwald_–

Suasana hutan yang sunyi dan tentram. Sisi jalan di kiri-kanan yang terlihat jarang rumah-rumah atau penduduk, biarpun memang ada beberapa kepala keluarga yang menetap disini. Mungkin kalian akan merasa bahwa tempat berlibur pilihan lokal yang memang lebih didominasi villa ini, adalah tempat yang terlalu damai, tentu saja dalam konotasinya yang baik tersendiri.

Namun kali ini, akan ada lima orang yang akan memecahkan kedamaian hutan ini.

Lima sosok... koreksi, kini hanya ada empat sosok yang akan kita sorot pada kali ini. Dengan dipimpin oleh sosok _Englishman_ yang menyandang kode 「Artemis」tersebut, sementara tiga lainnya mengikut di belakangnya dengan berlari di tengah-tengah hutan yang cukup lebat ini, empat sosok inipun telah siap untuk menjalankan salah satu tugas terbesar yang akan mereka jalani seumur karir mereka.

Setelah beberapa saat berjalan menyusuri hutan, akhirnya merekapun berhenti pada sebuah poin di tengah hutan ini.

"Baik, kita akan memencar mulai dari sini ke posisi masing-masing." Sang ketua memulai instruksinya, "Kiku, kau akan maju ke lokasi utama paling pertama, sebab kau memang ahlinya dalam jarak dekat. Ludwig, persiapkan jebakan-jebakan kilat di titik utama nanti dan laksanakan sesuai yang sudah kita rencanakan kemarin. Dan Feliciano... _well_, kau akan memantau bagian Utara seperti yang sudah kuinstruksikan kemarin. Ingat ini : apabila ada dari kalian yang melihat pergerakan Neo atau yang dicurigai Neo ini, segera lumpuhkan. Mengerti?"

Tanpa kata-kata, tiga orang inipun mengangguk bersama.

"Bagus, sebab kurasa ini akan jadi kali pertama aku berada langsung di lapangan bersama-sama kalian." 「Artemis」kembali berucap, "Aku menuntut yang terbaik dari kalian."

_Axis __Powers __Team_ pimpinan 「Artemis」inipun akhirnya segera memencar sesuai dengan _range_ penugasan mereka masing-masing. Bergerak bagaikan kilat, dan meninggalkan sang ketua di tempat dimana terakhir kali mereka bersama-sama tadi. Dalam beberapa momen saja, keadaan setempat telah sunyi... yah, apabila kau coba hilangkan bunyi derik jangkrik dan beberapa deru angin yang terkadang berdesir pelan dan menghantam beberapa dedaunan, maka sudah semakin sempurnalah keheningan ini.

"Hmph," sosok berambut _dirty __blonde_ itupun menghela nafasnya, "Sepertinya kali ini giliranku."

「Artemis」alias Arthur Kirkland inipun kini berlari, biarpun tak secepat timnya –sebab memang, ia sedang tak ingin begitu terburu-buru– dan bersiap pada titiknya sendiri. Sesekali membetulkan letak M24 yang ia sandang di punggungnya. Yah, salah satu senjata kesukaannya ketika sedang "berburu," biarpun bukan senjata yang berasal dari tempat dimana ia lahir sesungguhnya...

"_Hai, Artie! Kau sudah di posisi~?"_

_Damn_. Pikirnya. Memang siapa lagi yang bisa berkata-kata dengan nada santai seperti ini di tengah-tengah medan perburuan? "_Fucking__git,_Alfred! Apa-apaan kau ini! Kita sedang di tengah-tengah medan perburuan, tahu kau?"

"_Tentu saja~ lagipula aku hanya ingin berkata bahwa aku sudah di posisi~"_

"Hmph. Sesukamu saja. Sebaiknya kau segera jalankan segala prosedur untuk kabur dari sini setelah semua ini selesai."

"_Yah, __yah,__kau _boss-_nya __di __perburuan __kali __ini, __bukan __aku.__"_

Sambungan komunikasi pun diputus.

– ・–

"Tes, tes... memanggil, memanggil kepada 「Artemis」untuk laporan bahwa saya sudah berada di posisi..." suara dengan logat orientalnya yang sangat kita kenal berbicara melalui transmisi yang ia bawa-bawa, "Semua sudah siap. Tinggal menunggu komando saja."

"_Bagus. Diam dulu, umpan kita belum ditangkap."_

"Baiklah."

Sosok dengan logat orientalnya tersebut –yang kita tahu bahwa itu adalah Kiku– kini kembali bersiap dengan posisinya. Tangan kanannya sudah bersiap-siap memegang pegangan pada _katana_ kesayangannya. Tak lupa juga di tangan kirinya, sebilah pisau NR-43 miliknya sudah dipegang dengan kuat. Memang, sudah menjadi intrik tersendiri bagi sang _"__Silent __Killer__" _yang nyaris tak pernah menggunakan senjata api,

"_Bukankah menggunakan pedang dan pisau itu menyulitkanmu di pertarungan. Tidakkah kau berpikir untuk menggunakan senjata api saja, eh, Kiku?"_

Dan ketika sang ketua atau siapapun bertanya demikian, ia cukup menjawab :

"Tidak. Sebab pisau tak pernah kehabisan peluru."

Suasana tenang yang baru saja ia ciptakan kini terusik karena telinganya yang tajam tersebut menangkap suara tapak kaki. _"__Itu __pasti __Ēderushutain-san!__" _dalam benaknya, sosok _Nihon-jin_ itu pun berkata. Namun, tak selalu bahwa nalurinya berkata 100% benar bahwa itu adalah sosok seorang Roderich Edelstein yang akan menjadi umpan mereka secara tak langsung, maka untuk memastikan hal itu, iapun mengintip sedikit, dengan ruang pandang yang agak terbatas.

Yah, apa boleh buat, ternyata keputusannya salah.

"Wah, rupanya yang pertama kudapatkan adalah Macan Asia ini ya~?"

Suara yang jelas-jelas bukan milik Roderich. Bukan! Ini bukan siapapun yang bisa ia kenal... tunggu. Dia kenal suara ini.

Tapi siapa?

"Ka... Kau..."

"Sssh..." iapun mendesis pelan, "Neo. Bukankah aku yang kalian cari-cari?"

Sosok oriental itu pun berusaha melepaskan dirinya. Tenaga dan kelincahannya pun mampu melepaskan dirinya, apa daya, hal itu tak berlangsung cukup lama. Ternyata lawannya ini yang mengaku bahwa dirinya Neo –anggaplah benar, iapun juga tak tahu– bergerak sungguh cepat, dan lincah. Membuat sosok Honda Kiku miris sesaat, seolah latihan-latihannya agar tubuhnya tetap lincah dan tangkas langsung terpatahkan oleh sosok Neo ini.

"Neo. Kau ditangkap atas tuduhan beberapa pembunuhan agen Interpol dan juga percobaan pembunuhan pada Rōderihi Ēderushutain." Masih dengan aksen _English-Japanese_ miliknya, iapun membeberkan tuduhan kepada sosok ini.

"Oh, oh, tidak bisa seperti itu." Sosok dengan topeng berwarna _monochrome_ inipun menggerak-gerakkan jari telunjuknya, mengisyaratkan "Tidak bisa, tidak bisa!" kepada sang _Nihon-jin_ ini, "Aku sudah lama ingin berhadapan dengan para _Axis_, dan sekarang aku bisa mendapat kesempatan emas ini, tidakkah sebaiknya kita berdansa-dansa dahulu dengan pedang-pedang kita di bawah sinar bulan ini? Humm?"

"Waktuku tidak banyak. Jangan kira aku akan melayanimu."

"Tapi kau harus,"

"Dan mengapa harus kuturuti?"

"Sebab aku dibayar untuk membunuh kalian~"

Tanpa aba-aba atau peringatan lainnya lagi, sang _Nihon-jin_ bernama Honda Kiku ini pun langsung menerjang kepada sosok yang samar-samar terlihat. Bunyi desingan antar pedang pun terdengar... oh, rupanya lawannya juga sudah menempatkan dirinya sedikit lebih sportif, dengan lawan yangmenggunakan senjata yang sepadan berupa _katana_ juga.

Pertarungan yang terjadi nyaris tanpa suara. Memang cocok dengan julukan _"__Silent __Killer__" _milik Kiku, sepertinya juga, lawannya mencoba mengikuti tempo permainan dan 'dansa' yang dilakukan Kiku demi melawannya. Dalam hatinya, sosok yang mengaku bernama Neo ini menikmati pertarungan ini, bagaikan tengah bermain sebuah permainan _arcade_ yang menantang.

Kiri, kanan. Kiri, kanan. Semua mampu ditangkis dan ditepis dengan mudah oleh Kiku yang sudah terlatih sejak dulu dengan pedang. Lompatan-lompatan dan salto yang seolah dilakukan tanpa usaha keras pun dilakukan dengan indah, yang sayangnya terkadang terhalang oleh gelap. Yah, apapun itu, namun menciptakan pertarungan yang terlihat eksotis dan... mematikan.

"_Silent __Killer_? Kalau begitu akan kutamatkan dengan kesunyian pula~"

Sekali tebas. Seolah memang tak mengenai apapun, walau rupa-rupanya, tebasan yang barusan mampu membuat sosok Honda Kiku langsung terkapar di tempat. Tebasan terakhir tadi rupanya langsung mengenai tepat di titik vital daerah lehernya, langsung membuat sang _Nihon-jin_ itu sekarat di tempat.

"Tak... Tak mungkin..."

"Humm? Apanya yang tak mungkin~?" Neo mengeluarkan sebuah... stapler. Untuk apa gerangan? Oh Kiku, kuharap kau tak ingin membayangkannya, "Baiklah, akan kumulai sekarang ya,"

Ctek.

Bunyi teriakan yang menggema di observatorium yang sunyi ini,

Ctek, ctek.

Dua kali, diiringi teriakan-teriakan yang semakin menggema? Oh, mengapa tak ada yang mau menolong dirinya? Karena tak ada perintah dari sang Arthur Kirkland atau memang mereka tak mendengar teriakan pilunya? Entahlah, Kiku sudah tak bisa berpikir lagi.

"Kau tahu, nilai _art__and__craft_-ku dulu hampir tak lewat standar kelulusan,"

Kali ini, sosok Neo itu pun mengeluarkan gunting hitam. Tertulis di gunting tersebut, dalam sebuah label, dibaca "黒" yang berarti "Hitam." Setelah gunting itu dikeluarkan, kini secarik kain perca berwarna putih ia keluarkan, dan ia gunting, "Kau berisik sekali, jadi kupikir kututup dulu saja mulutmu. Setelah kau bisa tenang baru akan kulepaskan, oke~?"

Siapa pula yang bisa tenang!

"Baik, kumulai lagi ya~"

Neo kembali mengambil guntingnya sekali lagi. Mencoba menggunakannya selayaknya seperti sedang menggunting kertas, apa daya susah sekali digunakan pada tubuh sang Honda Kiku. Maka opsi selanjutnya yang ia pilih untuk menghiasi tubuh sang _"__Silent __Killer__"_ ini adalah dengan menusukkannya berulang-ulang. _Spot _manakah yang hendak ia pilih... oh, sepertinya di sekitar tenggorokannya akan menyenangkan.

"Suaramu indah sekali, Kiku! Aku ingin tahu rahasianya..."

Dan demikianlah, iapun memainkan guntingnya di sekitar tempat pita suara manusia itu berada. Sosok Honda Kiku yang tadinya meronta-ronta dalam kesakitan, kini tergolek tanpa terdengar lagi denyut nadinya. Sesaat masih terasa pergerakan di ujung-ujung jarinya, yang dalam hitungan detik, menghilang untuk selamanya.

Sorot wajah kecewa nampak terlihat dari ekspresi samar Neo.

"Ara ara... mengapa cepat sekali kau mati?"

Sosok Neo itu pun mengeluarkan sebilah pisau dari balik jaket hitamnya. Pisau yang biasa akan kau temui untuk memotong daging, kini akan digunakan olehnya untuk...

"Apapunlah, _Itadakimasu_~"

CRAK!

– ・–

–_Di __saat __yang __sama, __di __tempat __Arthur_–

"Hei Feli, Ludwig! Kalian dengar aku?"

"_Hmm. Ada sesuatu?"_

Hanya Ludwig yang menjawab. Firasatnya kembali menyatakan rasa-rasa tak enak. Sejak tadi ia berusaha menghubungi sosok Honda Kiku yang menjadi _prelude _perburuannya kali ini, namun tak ada sekalipun respons yang ia terima. Tak mungkin sang _Nihon-jin_ itu bergerak tanpa komandonya, kecuali...

Kecuali ada sesuatu... yang menghancurkan perburuannya kali ini.

"Feli, Feli!"

Nihil, tak ada jawaban juga.

– ・–

Tidak, bukannya kehendak Feliciano Vargas untuk tak menjawab panggilan dari alat komunikasinya yang sejak tadi memanggil-manggil dirinya untuk mengharap sebuah atau dua buah jawaban. Bukannya kehendak Feliciano Vargas untuk terjebak dalam posisi seperti ini. Dan bukannya kehendak Feliciano Vargas pula karena ia harus melawan seseorang yang paling ia takuti... dari segala orang yang ada di dunia ini.

"A... Ah... Ve..."

Sosok yang berada di hadapannya, katakanlah ia komplotan Neo, menitikkan air matanya. Masih tanpa suara.

Feliciano Vargas yang tak tahu harus bagaimana lagi, hanya mampu mengacungkan sebuah... garpu.

"Hahaha... Kau tak mungkin menghunuskan garpu pasta-mu itu padaku kan?"

"Memang tak bisa!"

Dengan gerakan yang sangat piawai dan cepat, sosok bertopeng yang menjadi lawan Feliciano Vargas kini sudah berada di depannya, menusukkan sebilah pisau tepat di perut sang _"__Innocent __Liar__"_ dengan cucuran air mata yang masih menetes deras dari pelupuk matanya. Kini topeng _monochrome_-nya sudah basah sebagian oleh air matanya.

Sosok Feliciano Vargas pun langsung ambruk seketika.

"...sial."

– ・–

Cemas.

Itulah yang dirasakan oleh Arthur Kirkland. Sekarang tak hanya Feliciano dan Kiku yang tak menjawab panggilannya, namun kini Ludwig pun tak terdengar juga suaranya. Padahal mereka bertiga ini pasti akan mengontaknya dan walau kemungkinan terburuknya bahwa mereka telah dikalahkan, tapi masa sih?

"_Shit_!"

Arthur membanting _rifle _miliknya, dan beranjak pergi menuju tempat Feliciano yang memang paling dekat dari lokasinya saat ini. Kali ini ia mengerahkan seluruh kemampuan berlarinya, dengan harapan bahwa ia belum terlambat sama sekali.

Namun apa yang disaksikannya sangatlah diluar kenyataannya.

"Feli!"

Sosok yang dipanggil menoleh. Menoleh ke asal suara dengan tatapan sendu.

"A... Arthur... Ve… kumohon, pergi… dari sini…"

"Tidak bisa! Kau juga anggota tim-ku! Mana bisa aku menelantarkanmu, heh, Feli?"

Terdiam sesaat.

"...lalu... bagaimana kalau "Neo" kembali dan... membunuh Arthur, Ve..?"

"Mustahil... "Neo" yang melakukan ini... semua?"

Desah nafas Feliciano yang memburu semakin mengejar waktu.

"Te... tentu saja kan, Ve...? Semuanya... jebakan... untuk membunuh kita semua..."

"Tak... mungkin... ITU BOHONG!"

Tak bisa menerima kenyataan. Berteriak, berteriak terus.

"Ve... Ve... Aku minta maaf Ve... Tapi aku tak pernah berbohong... Ve..."

"Lalu kenapa! Kenapa kau tak bisa melawan dia!"

DOR!

Sebuah tembakan.

Akhir dari _prelude_.

"Cish, rupanya ada 「Artemis」disini..."

Dua sosok dengan topeng _monochrome_ milik masing-masing dari mereka menembak dari jarak yang agak jauh dari tempat dimana sang Arthur Kirkland bersimpuh dengan Feliciano Vargas masih berada dalam dua tangannya, berusaha untuk hidup.

"Kau tak membunuhnya juga, Neo?"

"Sayangnya tidak, Von, tugasnya kan hanya menghapus _Axis __Powers __Team_."

Dua sosok yang memanggil satu sama lain dengan Neo dan Von langsung bergegas berlari menuju arah sang Arthur Kirkland secara serentak, lalu menumbangkan dirinya hingga pingsan, "Padahal akan menyenangkan jika ada satu lagi koleksi darah,"

"_Shut__up_! Sudah, kita bawa saja Feliciano Vargas ini."

"_As__you__wish_."

Dan Arthur Kirkland hanya mampu menatap pada dua sosok yang menjadi buruannya, pergi membawa salah satu anggotanya pergi darinya. Entah bagaimana dengan nasib dua koleganya yang lain, ia sudah tak bisa habis pikir dengan apa yang akan terjadi dengan mereka berdua. Tatapannya semakin buram, semakin tak jelas, dan semakin membuatnya tak berdaya atas kegagalan paling pertama yang ia alami... secara sangat memalukan ini. Kesadarannya semakin tenggelam. Terus tenggelam...

Dan tenggelam, dalam kegelapan.

.

.

_Kenapa selalu... ketika sudah sedekat ini... semua direnggut daripadaku?_

.

–**To ****Be ****Continued**–

* * *

><p><strong>[1]<strong>_Schöpfl_, _Wienerwald._ Sebuah daerah di penghujung Vienna, Austria. Terjemahan _Wienerwald _dalam bahasa Jerman berarti "_Vienna __Forest_" dalam bahasa Inggris. Di daerah _Schöpfl_ ini ada sebuah menara observatorium semacam seperti yang ada di Bandung, kalau tak salah. Kondisi alamnya juga didominasi dengan hutan, sesuai namanya.

**[2]** _Heathrow_ itu sebenarnya saya singkatkan dari _London __Heathrow __Airport_. Bandara tersibuk ketiga di dunia yang merupakan salah satu bandara internasional di London. Sementara untuk _Hall __D _di _Vienna __International __Airport _itu biasanya ( atau selalu, saya juga nggak pasti ) emang buat penerbangan internasional disana.

Chapter yang sangat **Epic ****fail**.

Jadi demikianlah... Perlukah saya pindahkan ini ke M atau biarkan di T seperti biasa...?

**A/N ****Terakhir****:**ANE MAO NONTON OWL CITY HIKS /udahlewat #abaikan

.

**RnR-nya akan membuat saya semakin hepi dari hari ke hari :3**


	4. Chapter Two Point Two : Addicted

**A/N : **...gatau deh mau ngomong apa... tapi kalo yang ada revi dan saya belom jawab, saya minta maap... oh iya, berhubung sebentar lagi udah harus mulai ngumpulin tugas-tugas dan laporan-laporan, jadi yah, apdet selanjutnya bakal cukup lama...

**WARNING : **Bahasa-bahasa cantik lagi, typos, _un-beta-ed_, _fluff, romance_, _incest_, del el el.

**Now ****Playing**** – **_Lighters __by __Bad __Meets __Evil __ft. __Bruno __Mars __and __Marry __You __by __Bruno __Mars_

* * *

><p>"<em>Fuck<em>! Ini tak mungkin terjadi!"

"Hei, hei, Artie! Tenang dulu."

"Kau gila, Jones? Bagaimana aku bisa tenang dalam keadaan... seperti ini!"

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"_Axis __Powers __Team_ telah... terbunuh semua."

"...itu tak mungkin. Katakan itu _hoax_."

"Aku melihatnya dengan mata kepalaku sendiri! Kondisi mengenaskan Kiku serta Ludwig, dan mayat Feliciano yang menghilang... Hei, apa kau masih berani mengatakan aku bohong, eh Alfred? Lihat aku! Apakah aku terlihat sedang berbohong? KATAKAN SEKARANG JUGA!"

"Tidak... hanya sangat susah dipercaya."

"Kalau begitu sekarang kau mengerti kan?"

"Ya aku mengerti, Kirkland... bukan... _kakak_."

* * *

><p><strong>Checkmate<strong>

**Chapter 2.1 – Addicted**

_Hetalia : Axis Powers © Hidekazu Himaruya_

* * *

><p>"<em>Sebab, tahukah kau, bahwa aku sungguh, sangat ingin menginginkanmu, untuk memuaskan dendamku ini, Neo?"<em>

–_Arthur __Kirkland_–

.

.

"Hei, Alfred."

Sang pemilik iris berwarna _emerald_ tersebut bertanya kepada sang empunya sepasang iris _cerulean __blue _yang berada di sampingnya, namun mata sang _Englishman _itu masih dengan setia menatap pada gundukan tanah yang telah ditebari kelopak-kelopak dari bunga-bunga yang berbeda-beda jenisnya. Menatap pada gundukan tanah, tempat dimana bahwa dibawah sini, ada kolega-koleganya yang telah berpaling dari dunia ini. Pikirannya melayang kepada percakapan ketika dirinya hendak memberitahukan kematian tim-nya melalui

"Hmm?"

"Tahukah kau, bahwa mereka adalah para _partner-partner_ kerja yang sangat hebat?"

"Tentu."

Kembali, terjebak dalam kesunyian. Perlahan-lahan, langit mulai menitikkan satu-dua tetes air, dan kian lama berkembang menjadi hujan yang terasa lembut di kulit, dan terasa menyakitkan di hati. Menggambarkan persis dengan perasaanmu saat ini yang tengah dirundung kekelaman, setelah menyaksikan anggota-anggota _team_ kerjamu telah tak bernyawa dalam kondisi yang sangat mengenaskan.

"_A... Arthur... Ve… kumohon, pergi… dari sini…"_

"_Tidak bisa! Kau juga anggota tim-ku! Mana bisa aku menelantarkanmu, heh, Feli?"_

Sang pemuda dengan aksen _American_-nya, yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah adik dari sang _Englishman _ini sendiri, hendak memayungi sang empunya _iris __emerald _dengan payung yang dengan sangat kebetulan telah ia bawa sebelumnya. Apa daya, sang pemilik _iris __Lapis __Lazuli_ itu hanya terdiam dalam keterkejutan, karena sang kakak dengan cukup kasar menepis payung hitam tersebut, membuat payung hitam yang dimaksud terjatuh ke tanah.

"Tak usah."

"_...lalu... bagaimana kalau "Neo" kembali dan... membunuh Arthur, Ve..?"_

"_Mustahil... "Neo" yang melakukan ini... semua?"_

Sang pemuda berkacamata dengan seutas rambut yang mencuat tersebut sempat terjebak dalam kondisi tak bisa berkata-kata pada reaksi kakaknya ini... hei, bukannya sudah biasa untuk Arthur Kirkland yang senang sekali berbicara dengan mulutnya yang sangat _deliquent_ itu? Ya, sering **berbicara** kasar, namun bukan berarti **bertindak**... semacam ini, mungkin. Yah, tetapi mungkin saat ini lebih baik apabila sang _American_ ini memungut payung yang ditepis oleh kakaknya ini tadi.

"Kau bisa sakit nanti, Arthur."

"_Geez_, Alfred. Tolong dengarkan kakakmu ini sekali saja. Bisa?"

Dan itu berhasil untuk membuat sang adik terdiam, tanpa kata-kata keluar, sementara di dalam pikirannya telah meledak miliaran kata. Terang saja, kakaknya tengah berduka atas kematian kolega-koleganya dengan sangat sadis dan... perlukah kutuliskan disini? Rasanya tak usah, kita tak ingin menambah duka seorang Arthur Kirkland lagi dengan menulisnya disini kan?

Alfred tahu, dalam hatinya, bahwa yang mengganggu kakak semata wayangnya ini tak jauh berkisar dari seorang _assassin _paling diincar bernama "Neo" itu. Dan tidakkah itu semakin menyusahkan pikirannya bahwa ternyata Neo telah membunuh –tepatnya membantai– para anggota terkuat di salah satu intel paling menakutkan di dunia? Ya, _Axis __Powers_ _Team_ adalah _trio_ yang cukup aneh, namun... sangat mematikan.

Dan seorang –kemungkinan sendiri– dengan _alias_ "Neo" telah berhasil membunuh tiga orang sekaligus, oke, itu membuat fakta semakin menakutkan bagi kebanyakan orang.

Biarpun bagi Arthur Kirkland, itu lebih ke arah menohok baginya.

"_Te... tentu saja kan, Ve...? Semuanya... jebakan... untuk membunuh kita semua..."_

"_Tak... mungkin... ITU BOHONG!"_

"...dia."

"Hmm?"

"Dia, yang kau tugaskan padaku untuk dicari, Alfred." Sang kakak berkata dengan aksen _British_-nya yang kental, "Dia yang melakukan ini pada tim-ku. Pada _Axis __Powers_-ku yang paling kubanggakan." Pemuda dengan alis tebal inipun merapatkan jubah hitamnya yang biasa ia pakai ketika ia tengah berkabung, lalu berlalu pergi dari pemakaman yang telah mengubur kolega-koleganya dalam tidur abadinya, dengan membiarkan dirinya semakin basah oleh hujan yang semakin menjadi-jadi.

"_Ve... Ve... Aku minta maaf Ve... Tapi aku tak pernah berbohong... Ve..."_

"_Lalu kenapa! Kenapa kau tak bisa melawan dia!"_

"Sudah. Kita pergi sekarang."

Yang merasa dipanggil itupun menurut. Sebisa mungkin menahan dirinya sendiri untuk tidak berceloteh seperti biasanya walaupun itu hal yang sangat susah bagi seorang semacam Alfred F. Jones ini. Entah mengapa, sekali ini saja, sang adik yang terkenal cerewet dan kurang bisa membaca situasi, merasa bahwa saat ini adalah pilihan terbaik untuk diam ketimbang berbicara.

"Al." Ucapnya, "Siapkan bagiku sebuah tim. Tim yang memenuhi standarku, yang akan menuruti perintah-perintah operasionalku dengan mutlak."

"Masalah mudah. Tenang saja, Arthur."

Biar bukan tim-nya, sang adik-pun mengerti perasaan kakaknya ini. Belum lagi karena para anggota-anggota dari tim _Axis __Powers_ memang cukup dekat dengannya –walaupun kondisinya tidak begitu dekat juga dengan Ludwig– maka hal itu semakin memberi siratan warna kesedihan sendiri dari kakak-beradik ini. Sementara itu, sang adik tetap setia mengikuti di belakang sang kakak, menunggu reaksi tersendiri. Apa daya, reaksi yang dinanti tak kunjung datang, maka bertanyalah sang adik :

"Kemana sekarang?"

"Pertanyaan bodoh macam apa itu, Al?" sang kakak mendengus kasar, "Tentu saja mencari Neo."

– ・–

"SIALAN!"

"...tolong, tenang sedikit nanti orang lain bisa mendengar kita."

"Kau gila atau apa? Bagaimana aku bisa tenang dengan apa yang sudah kulakukan!"

"Maaf... Aku benar-benar... bukan, sangat menyesal..."

"APANYA YANG MENYESAL, HAH? KAU YANG MEMBUATKU HARUS MELAKUKAN INI SEMUA!"

– ・–

–_Markas __Interpol, __beberapa __hari __kemudian_–

Terlihat sosok wanita yang tengah mengaduk teh-nya di ruangannya yang eksklusif ini. Dari ruangan dan seragam serta pangkat yang disandangnya, terlihat bahwa wanita ini adalah orang yang cukup disegani di kantor ini. Pandangannya mengedar kesana-kemari tak tentu, seperti ada sesuatu yang menganggu di pikirannya. Air mukanya yang memancarkan perasaan tak enak sejak tadi, semakin menggambari rasa kelu dan kebingungan penuh wanita ini.

'_Apa yang harus kukatakan padanya kalau ia datang setelah ini...'_

Sang wanita yang telah selesai menyeduh teh-nya inipun kembali ke mejanya, dengan perasaan yang masih terombang-ambing bagaikan kapal yang tengah dihempas badai. Tengah memikirkan sesuatu yang sepertinya semakin pelik saja, membuatnya kini tak tahu apa yang harus ia kerjakan... ah, bahkan ia sudah lupa sesaat bahwa ia baru saja menyeduh _Assam__Tea_ ini untuk menghilangkan perasaan tak tentu ini dan...

"Eli! Eli!"

Oh tidak, biang permasalahan pikirannya sudah datang.

"Eli! Elizaveta!"

Harus mengatakan hal semacam apa padanya...?

"_Mein __Gott_... **[1] **Eli!"

"E... Eh, _bocsánat!_**[2]**" sang wanita dengan rambut panjang kecoklatan itupun tersentak seketika, "Oh rupanya kau, Gil. Ada apa lagi kemari? Mau mengejekku dengan 'Oh, sang Elizaveta Héderváry sedang menangis tersedu-sedu karena ditinggal oleh sang _Austrian __Bastard_ yang sedang dalam misinya~' atau yang lainnya lagi?" dan berusaha menyembunyikan perasaan peliknya, berharap bisa menahan berita yang jelas-jelas akan memukul sedih bawahannya ini, dengan sikapnya seperti biasa ketika harus menghadapi bawahannya yang mengidap narsisme akut.

"Oh tidak, kali ini aku tidak berniat untuk membicarakan si _Austrian __Bastard_ itu, biarpun tadinya aku yang _awesome_ ini baru saja ingin mengatakannya," sang pemilik _iris __Red __Rose_itupun masih berkata-kata dengan aksen-nya yang unik... oh sial, dia sedang serius kali ini. Kenapa setiap kali momen-momen serius sang Gilbert Beilschmidt datang di saat-saat yang tidak ia inginkan? _Istenem..._**[3]** "Daripada itu, aku yang sangat _awesome_ ini tengah menagih penjelasan atas tugas tak _awesome_ semacam **ini**."

Sementara yang sejak tadi tengah berceloteh _awesome_ ini, sedikit menggebrak meja dan menunjukkan di hadapan sang wanita berdarah _Hungary_ yang sedari tadi belum mendapat kesempatan berbicara lagi, sebuah –tepatnya secarik– kertas berwarna putih, dengan judul yang tertera pada kertas yang dimaksud sebagai : "Pemindahan Tugas."

"Sekarang beritahu aku yang memang _awesome_ sejak lahir ini tentang maksud Pemindahan Tugas... maksudku, memangnya ini serius?" sang pemuda dengan rambut _silvery __white_ kini memasang wajah yang cukup serius dan tatapan gue-butuh-penjelasan yang sebenarnya sangat tak biasa keluar dari seorang penggila anak ayam seperti Gilbert Beilschmidt,

"Tentu saja, aku yang menanda-tangani surat itu, sebagai atasanmu."

"Itu masih tak menjelaskan semuanya, _Vertreter_**[4] **Héderváry." Gilbert kembali menagih penjelasan lebih konkrit, "Sepertinya ini bukan pertama kalinya kami bertiga ditawarkan hal ini, tapi ini adalah _pertama __kalinya_ kau menyetujuinya. Kau dibayar hah?"

"A... Apa-apaan kata-katamu itu, hah! Kau membuatku terkesan seperti wanita murahan saja!"

"Kalau begitu katakan padaku yang sebenarnya, Elizaveta!"

Wanita yang tengah menyeruput _Assam __Tea_ miliknya ini masih berusaha untuk menghindari tatap mata dengan agen sekaligus bawahannya ini, Gilbert Beilschmidt. Sebelumnya, Elizaveta sudah memprediksi bahwa si pemuda keturunan langsung dari _Prussian_ ini akan bereaksi sedemikian rupa pada dirinya, jadi _Hungarian_ ini hanya akan pasrah, dan berusaha menjelaskan sebaik-baiknya bahwa pemindahan tugas ini juga bukan atas dasar keinginannya.

"Bisakah kau duduk dulu, _Agent _Beilschmidt? Mari bicarakan secara professional disini, bukan sebagai _rival _atau pun teman."

Merasa terpaksa, yang dimaksud hanya mampu menurut dan duduk diam.

"Jadi, cepat katakan pada diriku yang teramat _awesome_ ini tentang hal ini."

"Baiklah," lawan bicaranya kini meletakkan teh yang ia minum di meja, "Sebenarnya sudah beberapa hari terakhir ini aku sudah berusaha mati-matian untuk tidak memindah-tugaskan dirimu ke bagian MI-6 bersama-sama dengan tim-mu. Tapi apapun yang sudah kuusahakan untuk kulakukan dan kutawarkan berbagai macam penawaran kecuali pemindahan kalian bertiga, atasan-atasanku tak mau mempedulikannya, jadi yah... maaf."

"Hanya itu?"

"Iya, hanya itu."

Sang pemuda bermata merah inipun menggeram. Perasaannya menjadi panas seketika.

"_Vertreter _Héderváry... bukan, Elizaveta. Sekarang katakan padaku sebenarnya ada apa yang terjadi! Tak mungkin alasannya hanya seperti ini kan?" dengan marah, sang empunya rambut putih bagaikan orangtua inipun menyentak atasannya, "Lagipula matamu, gerak tubuhmu, dan raut mukamu, mengatakan bahwa semuanya itu bohong. Cepat katakan padaku, lagipula tingkahmu melalui komunikasi di telepon sudah beberapa waktu ini sangatlah aneh. Aku dan tim-ku yang _awesome _baru saja pulang semalam dari Korea, dan hari ini juga setelah kami datang, kami sudah menerima surat pemindahan tugas ini? Apakah kerja kami sebegitu buruknya sehingga harus ada pemindahan tugas? Oh maaf, memang _paper-work_ kami tak pernah ada yang beres dan..."

"Baik, baiklah! Gil, aku tak mengatakan kau, Francis, dan Antonio, memiliki kinerja kerja yang buruk. Malah kalian adalah tim yang sangat kubanggakan disini!" Elizaveta semakin terbawa emosinya, memotong celotehan Gilbert yang semakin menjadi-jadi, dan juga semakin bingung dengan apa yang harus ia katakan dan... _'__Biarpun __kalian __bertiga __memang __terkadang __bisa __menjadi __sangat __brengsek, __tapi...__' _Sudah. Ia sudah tak mungkin menutupi kejadian aslinya. Sebagai atasan yang baik, ia harus memberitahukan perihal yang sebenarnya... sekarang juga.

Dan wanita bermata hijau ini menutup matanya.

"Oke, sebelumnya maafkan aku karena baru memberitahukan hal ini, tapi berjanjilah padaku, kau tak akan berteriak-teriak ataupun marah padaku karena aku baru memberitahukan kejadian ini. Masalahnya pihak kamipun baru mendapat berita ini tadi pagi,"

"Apa maksudmu? Sejak tadi kau berbicara melantur saja."

"Karena aku merasa berat memberitahukan kabar ini padamu! Sekarang janji padaku!"

"Baik, aku berjanji! Kalau begitu, katakan saja!"

Elizaveta sudah berteguh dalam dirinya, ia harus mengatakan ini semua dan mengakhiri semua celoteh omong kosongnya sejak tadi. Sekarang ia malah merasa berdosa berat karena telah berusaha menutup-nutupi kejadian sebenarnya dibalik pemindahan tim kebanggaannya ini. Semua hanya karena ia takut melihat Gilbert Beilschmidt yang terpukul... ah, ia sendiripun juga tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana ekspresi ketika bawahannya yang paling ia kagumi ini terpukul. Memikirkannya saja sudah membuatnya ketakutan.

"Kau pasti jelas-jelas tahu _Axis __Powers __Team_, benar?"

"Bodoh, kau tahu adikku adalah anggota tim itu, pasti tahu."

"Baik. Sekarang, kau tahu tentang kasus "Neo" yang tengah menjadi spekulasi di beberapa organisasi dan intel-intel dunia?"

"Itu kasus yang tengah ditangani adik-ku serta tim-nya pula, secara sangat rahasia... oh, tentu kau sudah tahu, dan aku sudah tahu hal itu juga. Sekarang apa masalahnya?"

"Beberapa hari yang lalu, _Axis __Powers_ telah dibunuh, semua anggotanya, oleh Neo."

Hening. Tak ada reaksi.

"Eli, benarkah itu?"

"Benar. Apa wajahku terlihat aku sedang berusaha membohongimu, Beilschmidt?"

Ruangan itupun sekali lagi terjebak dalam kesunyian. Hanya bunyi deru angin yang samar-sama terdengar dari _air __conditioner_ ruangan ini yang menjadi bunyi satu-satunya. Terlihat sorot mata kesedihan dari sang pemuda, dengan senyum pilu yang sangat meluluhkan. Sebuah reaksi yang sangat tidak biasa keluar dari pemuda keturunan _Prussian_ ini. Tanpa berkata-kata dan reaksi bagaikan seorang pengidap ADHD. **[5]**

Sungguh, sebuah reaksi yang tak akan ia sangka dari seorang Gilbert Beilschmidt.

– ・–

"Hei~ ada yang ingin _Churros_ atau _Paella_, mungkin~?"

Sosok ceria dengan mata _emerald_ dan kulit agak gelap itupun menghampiri dua sahabatnya yang tengah berada di sudut ruangan. Senyum yang awalnya dikhususkan untuk menyambut dua sahabatnya kini sirna ketika melihat sikap dua kolega sekaligus sahabat sejak kecilnya tengah bertingkah sangat tak biasa kali ini... hei, memangnya kalian pernah melihat seorang Gilbert Beilschmidt menangis tersedu-sedu hingga menghabiskan hampir setengah pak _tissue_? Memang, kita pernah menyaksikan sekali-dua kali waktu dimana sang keturunan _Prussian _ini menangis, tetapi tak berlebihan ini kan?

"Ah, _mon __ami_, bisakah kau diam sebentar?"

Dan juga, sosok Francis Bonnefoy yang memasang tatapan sendu tanpa sedikitpun ekspresi optimistik-berusaha-menyebar-cinta-ke-seluruh-dunia miliknya yang biasa, bukankah itu termasuk sebuah keanehan yang patut dicatat hari ini? Yah, mungkin sebuah informasi dan deskripsi tak penting lagi bagi kalian, tapi bagi seorang sahabat dekat Francis Bonnefoy dan Gilbert Beilschmidt semacam Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, ini adalah hal yang perlu dicatat, dan menyampingkan _Churros _dan _Paella_ miliknya yang sebenarnya sudah ia siapkan sebelumnya untuk mereka berdua.

Sang _Spainiard_ yang sedari tadi merasa tak tahu apa-apa –dan memang, ia tidak tahu apa-apa– hanya bisa terdiam dan menuruti kata-kata sang _Frenchman_ yang merasa sang _Spainiard_ sahabatnya ini butuh sedikit-banyak penjelasan atas kondisi sahabat mereka yang masih menangis tersedu-sedu di meja kerjanya. Untunglah, karena meja kerja sang keturunan _Prussian_ yang berada di paling pojok ruangan, tak ada yang menyadari perlakuannya. Mau ditaruh dimana harga dirinya sebagai seorang Gilbert Beilschmidt jika ada orang lain lagi yang tengah melihatnya menangis dengan menyedihkan seperti ini?

Sang _Frenchman_ hanya mendesah, menepuk punggung sang keturunan _Prussian_ dan pergi meninggalkannya, lalu menyeret sang _Spainiard _keluar ruangan itu, dan beranjak menuju ruangannya. Beberapa kali terlihat sang _Spainiard_ yang berusaha mengucapkan sesuatu, tapi lagi-lagi dihentikan oleh sang _Frenchman_ dengan berbagai gestur yang pada intinya berkata 'Nanti dulu, akan kujelaskan nanti' yang akhirnya mulai disampaikan secara verbal dan jelas ketika mereka berdua telah memasuki ruangan sang pemuda asal Perancis itu pada sahabat karibnya yang satu lagi ini.

"Aku tahu apa yang hendak kau tanyakan, _mon __cher_. Kau ingin bertanya mengapa Gilbert menangis tersedu-sedu seperti itu kan?"

"Tentu saja! Sejak kapan Gilbert yang selalu berteriak '_I __AM __AWESOME__' _itu bisa menangis seperti itu?"

"Yah, apa lagi kalau bukan karena kematian Ludwig?"

Suasana kembali terjebak dalam kesunyian yang mengekang.

"Tunggu, jadi maksudmu, rumor itu benar?"

"Itu bukan rumor, _chérie,_ **[6]** itu fakta yang sesungguhnya." Sang _Frenchman_ inipun menyuguhkan segelas _Red __Wine_ pada sahabatnya, yang ditolak oleh sang _Spainiard_ dengan ekspresi seolah berkata 'katakan-itu-bohong' kepada Francis, "Itu laporan yang sebenarnya kudapat beberapa hari yang lalu, tapi aku diperintahkan Eli untuk menutup mulutku tentang hal ini dan membiarkan dirinya yang mengatakan langsung pada Gil."

"Begitukah..." Antonio pun mengeluarkan selembar kertas yang sejak tadi ia bawa-bawa semenjak tadi, "Lalu apa maksudnya pemindahan tugas ini?"

"Tentang itu, Gilbert sudah berkata kepadaku tadi," Francis menyunggingkan senyum kecilnya, "Ia sudah berkata bahwa ia kini setuju akan pemindahan tugas kita, dan mulai minggu depan, kita akan bergegas ke tempat baru dan bekerja di Inggris."

"Aku tak mengerti... maksudku, untuk apa?"

"Secara singkatnya, kita akan menjadi pengganti _Axis __Powers __Team_ di MI-6."

– ・–

Pagi hari yang amat tentram, dan suasana kediaman Kirkland-Jones pun berjalan mulus, seolah-olah kejadian beberapa waktu yang lalu tentang kematian anggota _Axis __Powers_ seolah tak pernah ada. Namanya **seolah** bukan berarti **sesungguhnya** kan? Yah, biarpun apabila kita bisa melihat sekarang, dengan sekilas, terlihat sosok Arthur Kirkland yang masih damai-damai adem ayem nan tentram menikmati sarapan paginya, dan sosok Alfred F. Jones yang masih damai-damai menonton siaran ulang _American __Football_ yang semalam ia lewatkan.

Merasa terganggu dengan kesunyian yang terlalu absurd ini, sang adik pun angkat bicara,

"Kak... tak biasanya kau diam, ada apa?"

"Tak ada apa-apa."

Rupanya hanya respons ketus sedikit tak biasa dari kakaknya yang beralis tebal tersebut. Yah, apa boleh buat? Biarpun hanya sebatas tim kerja, namun mereka bertiga adalah tiga orang yang sudah membuat seorang Arthur Kirkland mau bekerja, sekaligus _pride_ dari sang _Englishman_ ini sendiri. Merasa keheningan yang terjadi semakin bertambah berkesan _awkward_, sang adik yang lebih nampak _American_ itupun memutuskan untuk melakukan sesuatu.

"Kakak... bukan, _Arthur_."

Memberikan penekanan tersendiri ketika memanggil nama kakaknya, iapun merengkuh sang kakak dalam pelukannya, memeluk penuh kehangatan, dengan raut wajah yang kelihatan sedih. Seolah raut yang ia pertunjukkan tersebut adalah sebagian dari kesedihan sang kakak, yang tentu saja tak akan ditunjukkannya secara gamblang. Sosok yang dipeluk hendak mengeluarkan protes, namun sebelum ia mampu meluncurkan sepatah katapun dari bibirnya yang kemerahan, bibir lain milik adiknya pun sudah menyegelnya.

Ciuman yang dilontarkan oleh sang adik bukanlah sebuah ciuman yang seolah berkesan mendominasi atau penuh nafsu. Ciuman yang diberikan olehnya adalah sebuah ciuman lembut, dan entah mengapa, ada perasaan sendu dan sedih bercampur di dalamnya.

Yah, bukankah itu benar, bahwa satu ciuman sudah cukup untuk mengutarkan seribu kata?

Lidahnya yang piawai mengabsen satu per satu dari deretan gigi indah sang kakak, meminta izin untuk memasuki dan mengeksplorasi ke dalam sang kakak, lebih dalam lagi. Pasangan kakak-beradik inipun sepertinya menikmati betapa dorongan hasrat yang terjadi diantara mereka berdua, namun sesuai kebutuhan manusia untuk bernafas, merekapun harus melepaskannya, selang beberapa saat kemudian.

Oh, jarang sekali bisa melihat sosok Alfred F. Jones menjadi sangat _gentle_ seperti ini...

"Hmph." Terlihat wajah memerah sang Arthur Kirkland.

Sosok _British-American_ yang tak lain tak bukan dari Alfred F. Jones di depannya menyunggingkan seulas senyuman kecil, "Nah, kurasa kau tidak begitu tertekan seperti tadi, kan?" katanya, masih dengan nada kekanak-kanakan khas miliknya, "Oh ya, apa kakak tak akan memberitahukan tentang kematian mereka bertiga pada sanak-saudaranya yang lain? Selain tentang Ludwig, tentunya."

"Kiku sudah tak punya keluarga lagi. Dan bagaimana aku pantas memberitahu kepada kakak Feliciano kalau memang tubuh Feliciano saja tak ada?" Arthur menjawab kembali, masih ada sedikit nada sinis terdengar, "Mau diletakkan dimana wajahku jika hal itu sampai... ah, sudahlah! Lagipula aku tak tahu dimana keberadaan kakak Feliciano saat ini, kakaknya kan senang berpindah-pindah tempat dan..."

"Sssh." Alfred meletakkan telunjuknya di depan bibir Arthur, "Tenang, tenang dulu."

"Tapi..."

"Sudah, semuanya akan berjalan semakin membaik. Kita pasti bisa menemukan Neo dan menangkapnya... oh, mungkin saja akan kuserahkan kepadamu tentang bagaimana perihal yang hendak kau lakukan padanya. Kabar baiknya, tim penggantimu akan tiba jam tiga sore nanti." Nadanya kembali menjadi ceria kekanak-kanakannya yang biasa, dan juga memberi kesan _reassuring_, "Langsung dari Lyon, Perancis."

"Oh? Dan bahkan aku sendiri belum tahu siapa saja anggota tim-ku. Kau tak memberikan detailnya padaku."

"Tak masalah, itu bisa diurus nanti lagi." Sosok _British-American_ tersebut kembali menyambar bibir sang kakak yang ranum, "Sekarang mari kita selesaikan ini terlebih dahulu..."

Dan yah, apakah aku patut menuliskan yang terjadi selanjutnya?

– ・–

–_Beberapa __jam __kemudian_–

"_Woo__hoo! __London, __Here __I __Come~_"

Sosok berambut kecoklatan dengan sepasang _iris__emerald_, berteriak dengan aksen _Spanish-English_ miliknya. Nada yang periang –dan juga sangat berisik– ini berhasil membuat setidaknya sepertiga orang di _Terminal __5 __Heathrow __Airport_ menunjukkan atensi mereka kepada sosok ceria yang sepertinya tak bisa membaca sikon dengan baik.

"Hei, hei Antonio, tolong, diam sedikit."

Sementara sosok _blonde_ dengan rambut kurang lebih mendekati bahu tersebut meraih tangan sang laki-laki berkulit agak gelap yang baru saja berteriak-teriak kesenangan. Sebagai sosok yang paling tua di tim ini, sang laki-laki dengan _iris __aqua __blue_ harus bisa juga menyikapi sifat celotehan dan ceplas-ceplos timnya yang kadang –dan juga dirinya sendiri– suka melewati batas normal.

"Aw, padahal kan menyenangkan akhirnya bisa ke London juga. Eli kan tak pernah memberi kita misi ke daerah ini sebelumnya." Sang _Spainiard_ menggembungkan kedua pipinya, sedikit kesal karena kesenangannya harus –dengan terpaksa– dihentikan.

"Senang juga ada batasnya, kau tahu itu." Sosok dengan logat _French-English_ itu kembali mendesah pelan, "Apalagi di saat seperti ini, kasihan Gilbert." Dan pandangan matanya pun jatuh sekilas, merujuk kepada sosok berambut putih dan bermata merah yang tengah berjalan di belakangnya. Walau wajahnya memasang senyum konyolnya seperti biasa, namun mereka berdua bisa membaca sorot mata sendu yang ditampilkan di balik _iris __red __rose_ kepunyaan sang keturunan Prussia yang tengah berjalan agak jauh dari mereka.

Sang _Spainiard_ hanya bisa merasa bersalah sekali lagi, lalu menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

"Yah, maaf..."

"Jangan minta maaf padaku." Sosok yang kita kenal dengan nama Francis Bonnefoy ini pun membetulkan letak ranselnya yang sedari tadi hampir jatuh dari pundaknya, "Sekarang kita ambil bagasi terlebih dahulu... hei, Gil! Ayo cepat kemari!"

Yang dipanggil Gil barusan segera menghampiri dua sosok sahabat karibnya, dan bergabung dengan mereka berdua yang tengah menunggu bagasi mereka, "Hei maaf, tadi aku sedang mencari buku panduan wisata di sekitar sini~" sosok keturunan Prussia itu menunjukkan buku panduan wisata di sekitar London dalam bahasa Jerman, dan sukses membuat sosok pemuda Perancis itu depresi entah mengapa, dan sang pemuda Spanyol yang semakin kegirangan.

"_Mon __Dieu_! Kenapa semuanya bersemangat sekali untuk liburan?" di saat seperti ini, Francis merasa bahwa dua sohibnya lebih _idiot_ dan tak bisa membaca suasana ketimbang dirinya, "Apapunlah! Cepat ambil bagasinya dan kita pergi ke rumah dinas kita sekarang."

"Eli tak pernah memberi kami jatah liburan," kembali, sang pemuda Spanyol berkata, "Beda denganmu yang selalu dikirim ke luar negeri, pasti ini sudah kesekian kalinya kau pergi ke London kan? Biarpun aku juga suka dikirim ke luar negeri, tapi London tak pernah menjadi tempat misiku," begitu katanya, sembari menarik salah satu bagasinya, sebuah koper berwarna kecoklatan berukuran sedang dengan gambar bendera Spanyol menghiasi koper tersebut, membuatnya semakin _eye-catching_.

"Sama," sosok keturunan Prussia itu juga mengangkat tangan kanannya, seperti seorang murid sedang ingin mengajukan pertanyaan di tengah-tengah jam pelajaran pada sang guru di depan kelas, "Aku hanya mendapat misi ke sekitar Asia dan hampir ke seluruh Eropa kecuali daerah Inggris," tak lama, sosok Prussia bernama Gilbert Beilschmidt ini juga mengambil koper dengan ukuran dan model serupa yang sama dengan milik sang Spanyol, hanya bedanya, bendera yang terpampang adalah bendera Prussia, pada masa kejayaannya dulu sekali.

"Tapi apakah harus sampai semaniak ini..." Francis menarik sebuah koper, sejenis seperti dengan kedua sahabatnya, dan dibedakan dengan bendera yang tercorak di kopernya adalah bendera Perancis, "Kalian terlalu bersemangat. Aku juga jarang sekali kemari dan terakhir kali kemari pun aku sudah lupa tentang daerah-daerah sini... yah, bukan berarti aku memang tak pernah pergi kemari, tapi setidaknya dimana pun kalian berada, tak bisakah kalian menempatkan diri kalian pada kegembiraan yang dibatasi?"

Tiga orang ini pun menarik koper mereka beserta dengan _hand __luggage_ mereka pergi keluar dari Terminal 5.

"Hei!"

Sosok gadis berkulit agak gelap dengan mata serta warna rambut kecoklatan menyapa mereka bertiga. Sosok gadis yang terlihat periang dan bersahabat, langsung datang dengan cepat menuju tiga orang yang sepertinya sangat _clueless_ dengan wujud bernama London ini,

"Ya?" tiga orang ini serempak berkata,

"Kalian... uhmm..." gadis itu melihat pada kertas daftar yang ia pegang, "Gilbert Beilschmidt, Francis Bonnefoy, dan Antonio Fernandez Carriedo?"

Tiga orang itu pun kembali serempak berkata, "Yah, begitulah."

"Uhmm... nama saya Sey... Panggil saja Sey." Gadis yang terlihat bertampang di awal 20-an dan berkulit gelap ini menyambut mereka dengan semakin antusias, "Saya diperintah oleh Arthur Kirkland untuk menjemput kalian dan mengantar hingga ke rumah dinas kalian masing-masing..."

Dan sebelum gadis berdarah _Mediterranean_ itu mampu melanjutkan kalimatnya, tiga sosok di depannya sudah menyerbu dengan –anehnya– berbarengan, "Kami mendapat rumah sendiri-sendiri?"

"Nee... err... _sorte __de_?" entah mengapa, sang gadis-yang-terlihat-baru-melewati-masa-remajanya ini secara refleks terselip berkata dalam bahasa Perancis.

"Eh? _Sorte __de_? Begitulah?" sosok Francis Bonnefoy berkata dengan sedikit girang, menemui seseorang lainnya yang mampu berbicara dalam bahasa ibunya, "Wah senangnya, ada yang mengerti bahasa ibuku di luar Perancis~" dan percakapan selanjutnya antara Francis dan gadis yang mengaku bernama Sey inipun berlanjut dalam bahasa Perancis... dan cukup untuk membuat dua temannya terpana dan terpatung tak tahu harus berbuat atau berkata apapun lagi.

"Err... _guys_?" sosok keturunan Prussia yang sedari tadi terjebak dalam kebingungan bahasa beserta sosok karib _Spainiard_-nya di sampingnya menyadarkan dua orang yang tengah tenggelam dalam keasikan berbahasa Perancis mereka, "Jadi kemana kita harus pergi?"

"Egh _désolé_!" sang _Frenchman_ berkata meminta maaf dalam bahasa ibunya, "Sebab setiap kali aku pergi ke luar Perancis, pasti jarang sekali menemui orang-orang yang bisa berbahasa Perancis..."

"Tentu saja, dasar _idiota_ kau, Francis!"

Dan sebuah jitakan pun melayang di atas kepala sang Francis Bonnefoy.

– ・–

Sosok _Englishman_ yang terduduk di ruangan sang Direksi Utama menatap kosong ke sekeliling ruangan. Biasanya, sang bawahan kepercayaan Direksi Utama yang selalu mengeluh betapa lamanya jam lima sore –yang berarti waktu pulangnya– dan ketika jarum jam sudah menunjuk pada pukul lima tepat, ia tidak akan basa-basi untuk menjadi orang pertama yang keluar dari kantor. Masalah kerjaan selesai atau tidak, toh bisa ia serahkan pada _Axis __Powers __Team_-nya dan ia hanya tinggal harus merevisi di keesokan hari. Betapa indahnya hidup seperti itu.

Namun sekarang, hal semacam itu sudah tidak bisa lagi.

Sosok _Englishman_ empunya pasangan _iris __emerald_ itu pun kini mengetuk-ngetuk _coffee __table_ yang berada di samping sofa yang tengah ia duduki. Pertanda dan gestur apabila sosok keturunan bangsawan sekaligus bajak laut ini mulai tak sabaran. Padahal apabila kau menjadi sosok sang adik yang sedari tadi setia berada di sampingnya –sebagai sang empunya ruang kerja– kau bisa saja tertawa tak jelas karena sebenarnya baru lima belas menit berlalu semenjak mereka berdua tiba di kantor pusat MI-6 ini.

Maklumlah, tipikal bos besar.

Dan seharusnya, ini menjadi hari libur mereka berdua.

Itu yang membuat sosok empunya alis-yang-oh-kenapa-tebal-sekali tersebut semakin kesal. Hanya demi menyambut tiga orang yang akan menjadi... 'pengganti' tim-nya ( biarpun ia tak begitu menyukai kata pengganti, tapi apa boleh buat ) dan memberi _briefing_ sekenanya mengenai beberapa peraturan dasar dan apa saja yang akan mereka jalani selama berada di bawah perintah Arthur Kirkland, sang wujud tak sabaran.

"Hei, Artie... tak bisakah kau berhenti mengetuk-ngetuk meja itu dengan pena-mu?" sang adik memprotes, merasa terganggu semenjak tadi.

Masalahnya, iapun yang memang senang berceloteh sejak masa ia terlahir ini, merasa tak kuasa untuk mengisi kesunyian yang sejak tadi terjadi di antara mereka, walau sempat terlintas di kepalanya untuk mencium sang kakak sebagai pengisi waktu luang, namun dengan segera ia urungkan niat tersebut. Mengapa? Jelas kan, ia hanya tak mau dibacok oleh sang kakak hanya karena menciumnya ketika ia sedang _bad __mood_...

"_Shut __up, _Jones."

Dan syukurlah, selang beberapa detik setelah sang kakak mengumpat pada adiknya tersebut, terdengar suara pintu diketuk. Berharap bahwa itu adalah Sey yang datang mengantar tiga orang tamu-yang-sebentar-lagi-akan-menjalani-dan-merasakan-betapa-tak-enaknya-_scone_-calon-atasannya.

Ternyata benar.

"Ah Sey, tepat pada waktunya~" sembari membukakan pintu, sosok Alfred F. Jones berusaha kembali dalam _mood_ ceria beserta memasang cengiran khas-nya yang seperti biasa, mencoba menghilangkan sedikit _tense_ dan suasana _awkward_ kesunyian yang terjadi diantara mereka berdua.

Segera, sang Direksi Utama –yang dicurigai mengidap ADHD sungguhan ini– mempersilakan empat orang ini masuk ke dalam ruangannya. Berbagai ekspresi terlukis di wajah ketiga orang ini. Ada yang masih tetap menjaga komposurnya walaupun sedikit-sedikit mengomentari betapa kurang indahnya ruangan Direksi Utama ini dalam bahasa Perancis, ada yang bergumam-gumam tentang betapa kurang _awesome-_nya ruangan ini dalam bahasa Jerman, dan ada juga yang tanpa berkata-kata, sudah terpana dengan luasnya ruangan yang tengah mereka masuki tersebut.

"Jadi," sang _British-American_ berkata kepada mereka bertiga, "Sebelumnya, biarkan aku perkenalkan diriku terlebih dahulu, namaku Alfred F. Jones, selaku Direksi Utama disini, dan ini..." jeda sebentar, selagi melemparkan pandangan pada sang _Englishman_ yang masih terduduk di sofa-nya, "...Arthur Kirkland, yang akan menjadi atasan kalian yang baru. Dia yang akan menyampaikan segala kinerja kerja kalian langsung padaku nanti. Seluruh tugas pun juga akan kuberikan kepadanya."

Sementara itu tanpa satu orang pun menyadari, bahwa gadis asal Seychelles ini cukup terpana karena tahu atasannya yang memang dicurigai ADHD dan tak bisa serius ini bisa sedikit berdiplomatis, walau dengan bahasa yang kurang formal.

"Yah, sudahlah tak ada gunanya aku memperkenalkan diri lagi kalau begitu," Arthur pun bangkit berdiri dari sofa yang sebenarnya nyaman tersebut, dan menatap sekilas pada tiga orang ini sekaligus, "Kalian sudah tahu namaku, dan kurasa kalian juga tahu siapa sebenarnya diriku, jadi yah, sekian. Aku permisi dahulu."

"Egh? Arthur? Katanya mau mengatakan sesuatu?"

"Tidak jadi." _Englishman_ itu pun berkata, "Lain kali saja..."

Sekali lagi, ia melihat sekilas pada tiga orang

Memang, hanya sekilas ia melihat,

Tetapi sepasang _iris __emerald_ empunya sang _Hispanic_ yang identik dengannya... Sepasang _iris __emerald_ empunya sang _Hispanic_ yang mencerminkan kekuatan tersembunyi di baliknya...

Membuatnya tidak bisa melepaskan pandangan ketertarikan tersendiri pada sang _Hispanic_...

_Sepertinya ini akan mejadi sedikit menarik..._

– ・–

_Francis Bonnefoy, seorang berdarah Perancis yang amat cinta pada negeri kelahirannya sendiri dan juga pada segala hal yang memiliki nilai esensial tinggi. Seorang dengan tampang _cassanova_ yang sebenarnya cukup mampu menarik perhatian gadis-gadis, kalau saja ia tidak begitu mesum. Ahlinya dalam membuat senjata-senjata berbau kimia dan salah satu lulusan teknik kimia terbaik di angkatannya terdahulu, membuatnya terkenal dengan julukan _"Chemical Romance."

_Gilbert Beilschmidt, seorang keturunan Prussia yang mengidap narsisme cukup akut. Juga merupakan seorang yang sebenarnya dicurigai albino walaupun seringkali ia menolak mengakuinya, hanya karena rambutnya yang putih padahal usia tiga puluh pun belum ia capai sama sekali. Seorang _master_ dalam masalah dualgun dan juga handal dalam memegang pedang, merupakan salah satu penembak jitu yang bisa menembak tepat pada sasarannya dalam radius yang cukup jauh biar pun tak menggunakan scope._

_Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, seorang Hispanic yang teramat ceria dan seringkali tak bisa membaca situasi. Wajah dan perangai yang memberi kesan charming dan keahliannya dalam bermain musik –terutama gitar– serta mampu membuat siapapun yang melihat pada_ iris emerald_-nya terkesima, barang sesaat ataupun untuk waktu yang lama sekalipun. Sosok yang mampu memainkan dan menggunakan kapak serta _throwing weapon_ seperti pisau lempar dan sebagainya, dan juga ahlinya dalam menekan secara mental, membuatnya terkadang dikenal dengan julukan _"Requiem."

.

Tiga orang yang tak kalah menakutkan, yang sebelumnya tak pernah kita kenal.

Akankah mereka mampu membuat seorang Arthur Kirkland terkesima?

**To Be Continued**

* * *

><p><strong>OMAKE<strong>

"Hei!"

Sosok gadis berkulit agak gelap dengan mata serta warna rambut kecoklatan menyapa mereka bertiga. Sosok gadis yang terlihat periang dan bersahabat, langsung datang dengan cepat menuju tiga orang yang sepertinya sangat _clueless_ dengan wujud bernama London ini,

"Ya?" tiga orang ini serempak berkata,

"Kalian... uhmm..." gadis itu melihat pada kertas daftar yang ia pegang, "Gilbert Belisemut, Francis Bonyokwoy, dan… Antonio Fernandez Cartucredito?"

Tiga orang itu pun kembali serempak berkata "WOI SIAPA YANG MISSPELL NAMA KITAAAAAA!"

**End of Omake**

* * *

><p><strong>[1] <strong>_Mein _Gott( Germany ) : _My _God____

**[2] **_bocsánat_( Hungarian ) : _Sorry_

**[3] **_Istenem_( Hungarian ) : _My __God_

**[4] **_Vertreter_( Germany ) : _Agent_

**[5] **ADHD, singkatan dari _Attention __Deficit __Hyperactive __Disorder_. Secara gamblang jika diterjemahkan berarti "Kekurangan dalam Atensi dan Hiperaktif tak Terkontrol." Semacam kelainan sehubungan dengan _symptom _hiperaktif, untuk rincinya bisa bertanya pada gugel yang sakti =3

**[6] **_Chérie_( France ) : _Dear_. Sementara untuk _Mon __cher_ berarti _My __Dear_. Dan _Mon __Dieu_ berarti _My __God_.

Omakenya goblok dan alay banget, iye, tau.

Sekali lagi, apabila ada kesalahan dalam istilah-istilah serta bahasa-bahasa diatas dan para _readers_ mengetahui adanya kesalahan, mohon bantuan untuk perbaikannya, sebab saya memiliki ketergantungan akut dengan kamus-kamus onlen dan kamus dari perpustakaan terdekat untuk bahasa-bahasa asing diatas, _merci_ :D

**A/N **Terakhir **: ******_Google _rules _the _world ____(/= A= )/ oh iya, kalo saya sempet scan, nanti saya mau post sedikit desain karakter buat di fanfic saya disini =w="

**.**

**RnR-nya akan sangat membantu saya dalam pengerjaan selanjutnya x3**


	5. Chapter Three : Afflicted

**A/N : **Apdetan despresi *pundung* ya sudahlah, dinikmati saja ya, makasih...

**WARNING : **Bahasa-bahasa cantik lagi, typos, _un-beta-ed_, _fluff, romance_, _incest_, sedikit pegang-pegang, gajelas, _twisted plot_, del el el.

* * *

><p>"Hmm, aku sudah tiba."<p>

Suara serak dari balik telepon itu terdengar, tengah berbicara dengan sosok yang tengah berteduh karena kehujanan ini,

"Aku sudah tahu itu, bodoh."

"Yah, aku kan hanya memberitahu, barangkali kau lupa."

Desah nafas terdengar dari suara yang terdengar lebih _light_, empunya sosok yang tengah berteduh ini. Sementara dari balik telepon itu, suara tawa kecil terdengar,

"Ya sudah."

"Hanya itu, Von? Tak ada tanda sayang atau apapun lagi?"

Terdengar berbagai umpatan dan celotehan dari berbagai bahasa yang berbeda-beda. Sepertinya sosok yang tengah berteduh di bawah hujan ini adalah orang yang sangat menguasai bahasa-bahasa di dunia.

"Hei, Von! Kau tahu kan aku bodoh sekali dalam bahasa-bahasa itu, jadi tolong terjemahkan..."

"Intinya aku hanya ingin mengatakan bahwa kau itu **bodoh**, Neo."

"Seperti biasanya, Von, kau memang lucu,"

Suara tawa geli yang tertahan dan terdengar sedikit serak terdengar lagi dari kejauhan, ribuan mil jauhnya tersebut. Menertawakan pada sosok yang masih mengutuk cuaca hujan di hari ini, sekaligus mengutuk _partner_ kerjanya, apabila masih pantas dipanggil _partner_.

"Hei! Aku mencoba serius disini! Ini kan sehubungan dengan pekerjaan..."

"Eh? Kau bekerja? Tolong... jangan membuatku tertawa."

Gelak tawa kembali terdengar dari balik telepon. Terlampau kesal, sang sosok yang semenjak tadi mengumpat dalam berbagai bahasa itu pun memutuskan komunikasi secara sepihak. Menatap lagi pada layar _hand-phone_ miliknya, lalu mendesah.

"_Idiot_."

* * *

><p><strong>「<strong>**Checkmate****」**

_Chapter__3.0__ – __Afflicted_

_Hetalia : Axis Powers © Hidekazu Himaruya_

* * *

><p>"<em>Yah, hidup ini selalu dirundung masalah, dan semua masalah ini, aku yakin bukan terjadi atas kebetulan, melainkan sudah terencana sejak awal."<em>

–_Neo_–

.

.

"Siapa itu? Namanya tak _awesome_ sekali!"

"Apa yang tak _awesome_, mon ami? Mereka itu orang Perancis~"

"Ah, apapunlah~ aku bertaruh untuk Alonso menang tahun ini~" aksen Spanish-English yang terdengar samar mulai memasang taruhan.

"Aku yang teramat _awesome_ ini memasang untuk Sebastian Vettel tahun ini!" Gilbert melemparkan beberapa poundsterling di depan Antonio, "Dan bagaimana denganmu Fra-"

"HEI! KALIAN KIRA KITA KEMARI UNTUK BERJUDI APA, _BLOODY_ _BASTARDS_?"

Dan... saya berani bertaruh, anda-anda semua pasti tak mengerti mengapa banyak caci-makian terlibat dan beberapa nama pengendara tersohor F1 keluar disini. Tenang, ini semua ada ceritanya kok, saya nggak akan main cerita asal terjang.

Dan yak, semua ini dimulai dari pukul tujuh pagi, di Britania Raya ini.

– ・–

07.00 AM

Pagi hari sepertinya datang cukup cepat akhir-akhir ini. Biarpun pada akhirnya, semua pagi hari bagi sosok Arthur Kirkland tetap saja se-monoton biasanya. Tak ada yang berubah banyak, terkecuali sehubungan dengan kematian _Axis __Powers __Team_-nya. Memang, ia masih bersedih atas mereka, selain dari mereka memang merupakan _pride_ tersendiri bagi sang Kirkland, mereka juga memang kolega-kolega kerja yang baik, walaupun ia tidak bisa mengakuinya langsung...

"_Good __Morning_~"

Suara ceria dan berkesan sedikit cempreng itu terdengar dari sisi lain ruangan. Rupa-rupanya sosok sang adik yang hari ini kembali bangun kesiangan. Memang kapan sih adiknya itu bisa bangun kalau ia tak membangunkannya? Yah, beberapa kali memang, tapi itu saja masih bisa terhitung dengan jari-jari tangan.

"_Morning_..." Arthur menjawab dengan sedikit lesu, sedikit kurang bersemangat.

"Hee? Artie kenapa?" sang adik segera menyambar pipi sang kakak, memberikan _morning __kiss _sesi pertamanya, "Tak biasanya Artie cemberut dan kurang bersemangat seperti ini. Sudah hilang kemana semangat bangsawanmu?"

"_Shut __up, __git_." Sang kakak mengumpat seperti biasanya, "Mau aku murung atau sedang kurang semangat, kan seenak jidatku sendiri saja, memangnya itu masalahmu, hah?"

"Sebagai _hero_-mu yang paling mencintaimu, aku seharusnya ikut khawatir juga~"

Sang kakak kembali mendesah pelan. Entah mengapa sang atasan sekaligus adik satu-satunya ini bisa menjadi cukup romantis... sayangnya hanya ketika pagi hari saja. Jangan tanya ketika malam hari sudah datang, hal-hal tak menyenangkan seperti kencan di _fast__food__restaurant_, bermain _video __game_ hingga larut, dan hal-hal yang menurut adiknya yang _British-American_ itu menyenangkan namun mengerikan dan membuat mual bagi sang _Englishman_ ini.

"Aku sedang tidak dalam _mood_ bercerita..." Arthur mendesah pelan, lagi.

"Tapi aku mau mendengarnya, _please_~" sang _British-American _menggoda sang kakaknya kembali, "Atau... mau kulakukan 'itu' padamu, sekarang juga...?"

"A... Apa-apaan maksudmu dengan 'itu,' hah!"

"Kau mengerti kan maksudnya," sang adik, merengkuh kakaknya dalam pelukannya, menciumi tengkuknya dan bernafas di sekitarnya, "Yang seperti ini," menyentuh di bagian punggungnya, terus menuruninya dengan perlahan hingga bagian pinggang, memberi sensasi geli, "Dan yang seperti ini," membuka kancing baju sang kakak, meraba-raba di sekitar dada bidang Arthur Kirkland.

Arthur sendiri tak kuasa melawan. Bukannya ia tak mau, hanya saja...

...terlalu menyenangkan untuk ditolak.

"Ah... Alfred..." menahan geli akan nafas sang adik yang sedari tadi bernafas di sekitar tengkuk dan balik telinganya, mencoba berbicara sejelas mungkin, "Jangan lakukan disini sekarang, aku... malu... dan kenapa setiap pagi harus kita lakukan lagi... hummh..." pasrah, tenggelam dalam kenikmatan yang diberikan sang adik, terus menerus.

"Ah, tak akan ada yang datang ini..." ucap sang adik, sembari menciptakan sebuah _kiss_-_mark_ di sekitar leher adiknya, "Ini rumah kita dan tak ada siapapun lagi selain kita, kenapa harus malu?"

"Ma... maksudku, jangan berikan... tanda disitu... nanti kan ada yang melihat dan... uhmm..."

_Iris __emerald_ miliknya perlahan mengatup, mulai menikmati permainan pagi yang diciptakan oleh adiknya yang selalu, tak jemu-jemu memberikan dirinya sebuah perasaan sensual dan sedikit keceriaan setiap kali menikmati pagi-pagi seperti ini dengan adiknya... perbuatan terlarang? Ah biarlah, biarpun sesama lelaki, dan kakak-beradik satu darah, siapa yang peduli? Yang penting hanya cinta diantara mereka, kan?

Di saat-saat seperti inilah, Arthur merasa bahwa ia tidak gagal... 'mengajarkan' adiknya.

– ・–

12.00 AM

"_Buenos __días, __mi __amigos_!" **[1]**

Sebuah sambutan yang... memang sudah teramat lewat dari jam-nya.

Sosok _Hispanic_ yang menyambut dua karibnya dalam bahasa ibu-nya tersebut akhirnya memunculkan batang hidungnya. Sudah bukan hal yang mengherankan lagi bahwa sosok _Spaniard_ ini adalah orang yang selalu menjadi yang paling terakhir apabila masuk kerja, bahkan papan absennya semasa di Interpol terdahulu memang banyak yang kosong, bisa sekitar dua-per-tiga dari papan absen di kantornya dulu, akan kosong. Kalaupun masuk, pasti dipasangkan dengan keterlambatan.

"Ah, Antonio!" sang Francis Bonnefoy menyambut sahabatnya, yang ia kira tak akan datang seperti biasanya, "Kukira kau tak akan datang hari ini, _mon __ami_~" **[2]**

"Hari pertama harus selalu datang!" ia berkata dengan optimistik,

Dan tanpa sadar, semenjak awal ia masuk, ia tak menyadari bahwa sepasang _iris __emerald_ yang identik dengan dirinya sudah memandang jutek pada sosok Antonio Fernandez Carriedo yang terlambat ini. Oh yah, salah berhadapan, apalagi dengan Arthur Kirkland yang sebenarnya lebih tepat dikatakan sebagai tipikal orang yang tak sabaran daripada dikatakan orang yang selalu menginginkan efisiensi seperti Ludwig.

"Kau..."

Sang _Englishman_ meraih bahu kanan sang _Spaniard_, mengeratnya dengan keras, dan tak lupa, menambahkan sedikit aura membunuh di sekitarnya, yang sebenarnya keluar tanpa ia sadari.

"Ya?"

"KAU KIRA SEKARANG SUDAH JAM BERAPA, HEH!"

Sang _Spaniard_ melirik pada jam dinding yang terpampang di sudut ruangan tersebut. Memasang sedikit wajah gembira karena ini sudah jam...

"Jam dua belas, bos, waktunya makan siang kan?"

...dan kembali pada sosok Antonio yang lebih goblok membaca situasi ketimbang Alfred.

"Makan siang... HEH, MAKSUDKU APA KAU TAK BISA TAHU DIRI SEDIKIT! MASA KAU BARU DATANG JAM DUA BELAS? **JAM****.****DUA****.****BELAS**!" memberi penekanan pada waktu yang ia tunjukkan, berteriak dengan cukup kencang, untungnya, di ruangan eksklusif mereka berempat ini, "MANA ADA ORANG YANG MASUK KE KANTOR JAM DUA BELAS, HAH!"

"Ada, ini buktinya~" sosok _Spaniard_ itu menunjuk pada dirinya sendiri... dengan bodohnya.

Membuat sang _Englishman_ terkapar pada keputus-asaan tingkat dewa, bersiap meninju wajah bawahannya.

"Hei, hei, hei!" sang pemilik rambut _blonde_ dengan mata _aqua_ _blue_ miliknya langsung menghentikan sosok _Englishman_ yang sekaligus, merupakan atasannya saat ini. Melihat sang atasan sudah mencapai tahap marahnya dan betapa ia telah mendengar rumor-rumor menakutkan tentang sosok 「Artemis」apalagi ketika ia sedang dalam kondisi mengamuk, ia segera mengisyaratkan bala bantuan kepada seorang sahabatnya lagi –yang kebetulan sekali baru kembali dari kamar kecil– untuk membantu menghentikan atasan tiga orang ini agar—setidaknya—bisa meredam amarahnya untuk sesaat.

"Hei, lepaskan!" sang 「Artemis」meronta-ronta, "Apa kalian mau kulempar, hah!" Benar, ia cukup kuat untuk melepaskan diri dari dua anggota tim-nya, tetapi itu bisa berujung memberi cedera –entah ringan atau berat– kepada anggota-anggota barunya ini. Yang benar saja, apakah ia hendak menciptakan kerusuhan di kantor dan beresiko 'dihukum' oleh adiknya sendiri?

"Wah, tentu saja tidak mau." Sosok keturunan Prussia bernama Gilbert Beilschmidt ini sudah bersiap menghadang sang Arthur Kirkland dari belakang, "Lagipula, ada apa ini? Aku baru saja kembali dari kamar kecil dan disini atasan kita yang agak kurang _awesome_ sudah mengamuk? Sungguh tidak _awesome_ sekali dirimu, _bos_s!"

"Apapunlah! _Dia_ ini sendiri yang sudah mulai menyulut kekesalanku!"

"Tapi kan bukan seperti ini caranya, _Anglais_!" **[3]** merasa kesal karena sosok _Englishman_ di depannya masih tak bisa dihentikan juga, sosok _Frenchman_ itu tak bisa menahan emosinya lagi, "Lagipula ia hanya terlambat, sabarlah sedikit! Sifatmu juga keterlaluan kalau seperti itu ka–"

Sebelum sang _Frenchman_ mampu menyelesaikan kata-katanya lebih lanjut, selaras _hand_ _gun_ sudah ditujukan tepat di keningnya.

"_Shut_ _up_, _bloody_ _Frog_."

Ruangan tersebut kembali terjebak dalam kesunyian ketika Arthur menodongkan salah satu senjata favoritnya. Di saat yang sama, sosok Alfred F. Jones telah memasuki ruangan atas panggilan diam-diam dari Gilbert Beilschmidt, dan melihat kondisi yang amat menyeramkan dari kakaknya... bagaimana tidak? Kakaknya adalah salah satu orang terhandal dalam masalah senjata api, dan kini senjata api tersebut... koreksi, kini memegang dalam posisi _dual_ _gun_, mengacungkannya kepada dua sosok di saat yang bersamaan. Satu di ujung sang _Spaniard_, satu lagi di ujung sang _Frenchman_.

"Kirkland." Sosok Alfred F. Jones yang kini mendekati sang "Apa-apaan kau ini! Lagi-lagi kau melanggar prosedur kantor dengan membawa senjata masuk ke dalam kantor? Sudah berapa kali kukatakan bahwa kau harus meminta izin terlebih dahulu kepadaku kan!"

"Aku..."

"AYO CEPAT! KE RUANGANKU SEKARANG JUGA!"

Sang kakak hanya mendecak pelan,

Selagi pergi, sebuah komentar yang entah mengapa terdengar sedikit bodoh, meluncur dari bibir milik Antonio.

"Dia kenapa?"

– ・–

Sebelum aku memulai untuk menceritakan detil kejadian selanjutnya, coba katakan kepadaku, sesering apakah... atau apakah anda pernah melihat sosok Alfred F. Jones marah besar kepada Arthur Kirkland?

Sebab itulah yang terjadi saat ini, suatu pemandangan langka lagi.

"Artie! Astaga..." sang Direksi Utama ini pun membentak kakaknya sendiri, "Bukankah sudah kukatakan berkali-kali agar selalu meminta izin tersendiri padaku kalau kau hendak membawa senjata api kemari... dua pula! Kau ingin melubangi kantor ini apa?" entah mengapa, biasanya kakaknyalah yang akan memarahi dirinya, namun mengapa kini ia yang harus memarahi kakaknya? Oh ya, tentu saja tak ada yang bisa membuatnya memarahi siapapun tanpa terkecuali apabila ada yang kebetulan membawa senjata masuk ke kantor ini.

"Memangnya itu masalahmu, _git_?"

"Tentu saja ini masalahku juga! Bukan berarti kau kakakku makanya kau bisa seenaknya disini! Ini kantor_**ku**_!"

Arthur Kirkland hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Ruangan kembali berada dalam keadaan yang sunyi, sementara samar-samar terdengar suara _air_ _conditioner_ yang menderu pelan di ruangan milik _British-American_ ini. Masih dengan wajah yang menampakkan kemarahan yang cukup kepada kakaknya karena masih bisa menyeludupkan senjata api, padahal sudah melalui cek sekuriti yang boleh terbilang cukup ketat. Mungkin karena faktor bahwa hubungan mereka dekat, maka Arthur bisa mendapat bocoran dari sistem sekuriti yang ia desain? Ah, entahlah...

"Lagipula itu membuktikan bahwa sistem keamanan yang kau buat payah," Arthur tertawa pelan, menyinggungkan senyum sinisnya kepada sang adik, "Benar-benar payah. Padahal kan setiap kali aku masuk lewat pintu depan di tempat satpam gendut itu berjaga."

Merasa sedikit sakit hati, akhirnya sang adik melemparkan sebuah amplop pada dirinya.

"Tiket F1?" tukasnya, sesegera mungkin setelah ia melihat apa isi amplop misterius tersebut. Aneh sekali, adiknya yang sedemikian pelit dan tak mementingkan apapun selain pekerjaan, memberikan tiket F1? Yah, jujur, dirinya memang menyukai acara balap mobil yang fantastis tersebut, tapi ia tak akan mengira bahwa ia akan diberi... empat tiket?

"Yup, dan pergilah bersama tim barumu," ucapnya, "Sungguh, Artie. Kau benar-benar butuh istirahat dan sedikit berkenalan."

– ・–

–_Silverstone __Circuit, __Northamptonshire_–

Keesokan harinya, 11.00 AM

Dan itulah bagaimana ceritanya sosok sang Englishman bisa berakhir di sirkuit F1 ini... Tambahan, bersama dengan tiga orang yang terlalu seru dengan pekerjaan mereka. Siapa coba yang tak bahagia, jika di hari kedua mereka, sudah diberi jalan-jalan, menonton F1 pula! Yah, memang terkesan _too __good __to __be __true_, tapi tentu saja, adiknya itu pasti tak akan memberikan empat tiket secara cuma-cuma hanya untuk menonton. Pasti ada apa-apanya...

"Woh F1! Hei, mon ami, tahukah kau bahwa pembalap pertama yang menang di sirkuit ini sekaligus British Grand Prix paling pertama pada tahun 1926 adalah Robert Sénéchal dan Louis Wagner?" dan logat French-English terdengar dari kursi belakang.

"Siapa itu? Namanya tak _awesome_ sekali!"

"Apa yang tak _awesome_, mon ami? Mereka itu orang Perancis~"

"Ah, apapunlah~ aku bertaruh untuk Alonso menang tahun ini~" aksen Spanish-English yang terdengar samar mulai memasang taruhan.

"Aku yang teramat _awesome_ ini memasang untuk Sebastian Vettel tahun ini!" Gilbert melemparkan beberapa poundsterling di depan Antonio, "Dan bagaimana denganmu Fra-"

"HEI! KALIAN KIRA KITA KEMARI UNTUK BERJUDI APA, _BLOODY_ _BASTARDS_?"

Teriakan sang Englishman menggema di mobil yang tengah ia bawa, sementara di belakangnya, tiga orang yang semenjak tadi memasang taruhan dan cuap-cuap berisik mengenai taruhan dan sedikit sejarah-dipandang-sebelah mata tentang F1 dan British Grand Prix berhasil membuat sang ArthurKirkland emosi tingkat akut. Pikirannya semakin kalut, dan merasa tak bisa menikmati liburan kecilnya... 'Apalagi dengan tiga orang idiot di belakangku ini!' dan begitulah pikirnya. Merasa seram karena telah mendengar rumor ketua baru mereka yang mampu menundukkan _Axis_ _Powers_ sekaligus sebelumnya, _Bad_ _Touch_ _Trio_ ini memutuskan untuk tak mencari masalah lagi.

Sang atasan mendesah berat. Kondisi saat ini dimana ia harus menyetiri tiga orang baru dalam rangka 'berlibur' di hari kedua mereka berada di Londonterjadi dikarenakan faktor ketiga orang berisik di belakangnya tak ada yang punya SIM. Walaupun keadaan sudah menjadi lebih tenang, namun tetap saja, sepertinya Arthur Kirkland tidak puas dengan komplotan yang terkenal dengan "_Bad __Touch __Trio_" di belakangnya...

"Sampai." Arthur berucap, "Cepat sana. Ini tiket masuk kalian."

"Eh, tapi..." Sebelum sang _Hispanic_ menjawab, sosok pemilik iris emerald yang identik dengannya memotong.

"Dengarkan kata-kataku, _bastard._"

Setelah menurunkan paksa ketiga orang berisik tersebut di depan pintu masuk utama sirkuit dan memarkir mobilnya, Arthur pun segera turun dari mobilnya, menguncinya dan mendesah pelan 'Mengapa tim-ku sungguh tak kondusif seperti ini...' lalu menyesali kembali kejadian di Wienerwald. Dipikir-pikir kembali -walau memang bukan sifat biasanya- kejadian dan misi di Wienerwald tersebut juga merupakan bagian dari salahnya. Bukankah ia seharusnya sudah tahu, bahwa semua skenario sebelumnya yang telah disajikan oleh Neo itu jelas-jelas sebuah jebakan? Entah mengapa, hingga saat ini pun, dalam hati seorang Kirkland masih mengalami gejolak tak tentu, yang sekali lagi, amat tak seperti dirinya.

'_Sudahlah_,' ia kembali menghela nafasnya, _'Mungkin __aku __harus __lebih __menikmati __waktu __istirahatku __kali __ini...'_

Sang _Englishman_ itu pun segera mempercepat langkahnya menuju sirkuit. Tak ingin tertinggal menonton salah satu cabang olahraga kesukaannya.

– ・–

"_Mi_ _amigos_! Kita mendapat tiket VIP!"

Antonio bersorak kegirangan ketika melihat tulisan VIP tertera di tiketnya. Maklum, orang yang tak pernah menonton pertandingan apapun, dan kini langsung diberi tiket eksklusif pula. Yah, biarpun F1 mungkin bukan satu cabang olahraga yang benar-benar ia dewa-dewakan, tapi lumayanlah, tak jelek juga...

"Sssh!" Gilbert mendesis pada sahabatnya, mengisyaratkan pada sang mediterranian untuk mengecilkan suaranya, "Idiot! Kecilkan suaramu, Antonio! Suaramu sangat tak _awesome_ sekali!"

Melihat kejadian ini, Francis hanya tertawa-tawa kecil. Pemandangan keren nan ganteng yang dipaparkan sang Bonnefoy, seketika itu juga runtuh ketika ia... menjawil-jawil pipi seorang gadis yang tengah duduk di sebuah kursi, melirik-lirik pada jam tangannya.

"Hai, _mon_ _cher_~ aku ingin bertanya satu hal padamu, _mademoiselle_~" ...lalu menyapa dengan bahasa Perancis saktinya, tentu saja.

"...e? Eh?" terlihat wajah sang gadis dengan khas orientalnya memerah, sedikit gugup, dan tak disangka-sangka menjawab dengan bahasa Perancis juga, "Maaf sekali _monsieur_ aku-tak-tahu-namamu, tapi..."

DUAGH!

Sebuah hantaman mendarat di kepala sang Frenchman. Rupanya sang atasan sakti kita sudah kembali dan menjitak... Tepatnya menghantam dengan botol minuman elektrolit berisi penuh. Sepertinya baru dibeli.

"_Bloody_ _frog_." dengan sedikit aura membunuh, sang Englishman berucap, "Tahu diri sedikitlah, _fucking_ _git_."

Melihat dengan tatapan depresi pada sang _Spaniard_ dan juga keturunan Prussian dari kejauhan, Arthur hanya mampu mendesah berat. Memang masih lebih baik mengurus Feliciano yang jujur, lebih tak becus dari mereka bertiga. Tapi ayolah, kalau begini sama saja mengurus Feli dikali tiga, dan mereka merusuh lebih banyak dari Feli! My God... Kalau keadaan berlanjut seperti ini, tidak mungkin tidak ada kesempatan kalau rambut Arthur akan senasib dengan sang Prussian dalam waktu cepat...

"Hei, kalian bertiga..." Arthur menyerah, "Duduklah dengan tenang dan jangan bertingkah seperti anak-anak atau..."

"Atau?" Antonio bertanya,

"Aku membawa AK-47 di bagasiku loh, mungkin kalian, terutama kau," menunjuk kepada sang _Spaniard_, "Mau menjadi sasaranku?"

Tanpa ada yang menyadari, sepasang mata dengan tatapan yang terlihat lemah milik gadis oriental tadi memandangi empat sosok tersebut. Pandangannya semakin tajam, lalu menyunggingkan senyum kecilnya,

"_Found_ _you_~"

– ・–

_"...dengan kondisi Alonso kini unggul pada posisi... OH! Vettel berusaha menyalip... SAYANG SEKALI GAGAL!"_

Deru sorak sorai para penonton terdengar dari berbagai penjuru. Menikmati adegan yang cukup menegangkan barusan, dimana Fernando Alonso hampir saja disalip oleh sosok Sebastian Vettel, walaupun gagal. Balap Formula One 2011 kali ini kembali dalam kondisi antiklimaks di lap ke-10 ini.

"Hei, mau kemana kau?" Gilbert Beilschmidt menanyai sang Carriedo yang mendadak berdiri, hendak meninggalkan tempat duduknya.

"A... Aku sakit perut! Sakit sekali... Sepertinya terlalu banyak makan hari ini..."

"Tak _awesome_ sekali!" sang rambut putih berseru, "Aku titip sekaleng bir jika kau kembali, kubayar nanti, oke?"

Sosok Carriedo itu mengangguk pelan, lalu pergi dengan terburu-buru, memegangi perutnya yang semakin menuntut. Sang keturunan Prussia tersebut hanya mendesah pelan, memandangi sahabatnya yang telah menghilang ke kamar kecil terdekat, hendak menunaikan tugas sucinya, "Dasar Antonio..." gumamnya pelan.

Selang beberapa waktu, Arthur juga beranjak pergi. Wajahnya terlihat sedikit suntuk dan semenjak tadi bergerak-gerak tak tenang.

"Kau pergi juga, boss Kirkland?"

"Hmph. Telepon." menjengkelkan juga, di saat seru seperti ini, ada saja yang menelepon...

Sosok _Englishman_ itu pun bergegas pergi keluar ruangan, sebab di tempat dimana ia duduk, sinyalnya sangat jelek, "_Hello_?" dan aksen British miliknya menyambut seseorang yang meneleponnya.

"_Selamat __siang, _Commander _Kirkland_."

Suara yang tak familiar di telinganya, dan juga hidden number yang terpampang di layar telepon genggamnya membuat sosok Kirkland semakin curiga pada peneleponnya.

"Hmm, selamat siang juga." nada angkuh dan sinis khas Arthur Kirkland terlontar, "Dengan siapakah aku berbicara kini..?"

"_Seorang __yang __sangat __ingin __kau __tangkap_."

Aura intens menyelimuti Arthur. Komposurnya tetap terjaga dengan baik, walaupun ada sedikit kegugupan dalam hatinya. Menurut analisa sekilasnya, sang penelepon yang dicurigai Neo ini menggunakan pengubah suara. Pastilah ini bukan suara aslinya.

"Neo?"

Tawa kecil terdengar dari balik telepon, "_Tepat. __Seperti __yang __diharapkan __dari _Commander _Kirkland._" dari jauh terdengar keramaian yang cukup membuyarkan. Berarti saat ini Neo berada di tempat umum.

"Kata-katamu seperti meremehkanku saja." mengulur waktu, Arthur kembali beraksi, "Sayangnya kali ini bukan momen yang tepat untuk basa-basi. Kurasa kau tak akan menelepon tanpa ada maksud tertentu..."

Terdiam sebentar. Sesaat kemudian terdengar dengusan dari seberang sana, seolah sebagai gestur penunjuk bahwa yang ia telepon sudah mengerti apa yang akan ia bicarakan. Masih dengan nada bicaranya yang periang namun membawa aura menekan di saat bersamaan, Neo pun melanjutkan pembicaraannya lagi, hendak mengutarkan maksud utamanya. Di saat yang sama, Arthur tengah membuka laptop yang ia simpan di backpacknya sedari tadi, berusaha melacak dan menyimpan pembicaraan mereka agar bisa ia telusuri nanti lagi.

"_Peringatan __untukmu __saja,"_ katanya, _"Semakin __kau __mengejarku, __akan __banyak __korban __bergelimpangan."_

"Ck. Kau kira aku akan termakan dengan kata-katamu itu..." tentu saja itu hanya kata-kata kosong. Di sekelilingnya tak banyak orang yang benar-benar ia "Perhatikan" dan yah... Kau tahulah, "Apapunlah, karena kebetulan kau sudah berbaik hati meneleponku, sekarang beritahu dimana Feliciano. Kau memegang dia sekarang kan?"

_"Ho? __Meremehkan __kata-kataku?"_ kini nada bicara Neo terdengar menantang, _"Jangan __berpikir __aku __tak __bisa __menumbangkan __orang-orang __di __sekelilingmu __loh, __kau __lupa __pada _Axis Powers_-mu __juga __dengan...__Feliciano __Vargas? __Ya, __anak __manis __ini __masih __ada __di __tempat __kekasihku."_

'Kekasihku,' apa itu berarti Neo positif memiliki komplotan? Kalau analisisnya benar, maka kekasih yang ia maksud –entah secara harafiah atau tidak– berarti satu lagi adalah "Von" yang waktu itu. Sesedikit-sedikitnya bukti, tapi setidaknya ia sudah berhasil membuktikan bahwa Neo positif memiliki komplotan, satu lagi.

"Itu permintaanku." Arthur kembali berucap. Ia memang sangat berhasrat menangkap Neo, namun dengan kondisi pelacak yang dikacaukan, dan juga alat pengubah suara, kesulitan Arthur semakin bertambah untuk mendeteksi sosok aslinya. Apalagi ia bukan spesialis dalam hal seperti ini... Ah, di saat-saat ini, Arthur ingin sekali meminjam otak adiknya yang memang pakar dalam hal pelacakan, "Feliciano Vargas. Untuk apa kau simpan anak cengeng penggila pasta itu? Sudah kembalikan saja ia padaku."

"_Ternyata_「_Artemis_」_adalah __orang __yang __senang __mengoleksi __orang-orang __tak __berguna._" tawa mengejeknya terdengar. Sudah jelaslah bagi Arthur bahwa Neo ini juga merupakan seorang yang sangat senang tertawa beserta lontaran sarkasme-sarkasme tingkat moderat hingga tinggi, _"Tak __akan __kukembalikan __ia __sekarang. __Ia __masih __berada __padaku dan kujamin padamu bahwa ia akan baik-baik saja, __dan __mungkin __sekian __dariku..."_

"Tunggu!"

_"Umm?"_

"Katakan padaku yang sejujurnya," Arthur mendehem pelan, "Apakah kau berbohong?"

Ya, ia tak butuh jawaban manis, hanya intonasinya yang penting, pembukti efektif apabila lawan bicara berbohong atau tidak, walaupun ia tahu bahwa pertanyaannya sungguh tak masuk akal...

_"Tidak __juga,"_ katanya, _"Sebab __aku __tahu __bahwa _commander_-ku __tercinta __tak __akan __jatuh __cinta __pada __pembohong."_

Lalu telepon pun ditutup.

Sungguh, kata-kata terakhirnya membuat Arthur terdiam, karena "pernyataan cinta" tak langsung tersebut. Ah, mungkin hanya bualan semata saja...

"Hei, boss!"

Dari kejauhan, sang _Spaniard_ memanggil si _Englishman_ yang masih terdiam, menatap pada layar handphone miliknya, "Boss?" masih tak ada respons, Antonio menepuk bahu bossnya, berharap ada secercah respons yang diberikan oleh sang atasan.

"Hmm?"

"Kau melewatkan tiga lap, boss." bawahannya yang memiliki iris identik dengannya menyeringai kecil, "Nanti tertinggal bagian pentingnya, bukannya ini acara favorit boss? Kalau tertinggal nanti tak seru~"

"Yah," Arthur menghela nafasnya perlahan, masih sedikit putus asa berkat Neo yang mengingatkannya pada tragedi Wienerwald, "Darimana kau tahu kalau aku menyukai F1? Kan kau tahu juga aku tak memesan tiket hari ini atas dasar keinginanku..."

"Tapi kulihat dirimu dan gerak-gerikmu yang sangat antusias sejak tadi~" dengan nada riangnya, ia menawari sekaleng minuman yang ia beli dari vending machine terdekat, "Jus tomat, boss Kirkland?"

'Ia bisa membaca gerak-gerikku sedemikian rupa...' pikirnya, "Ah tidak, buatmu saja." kembali, sang Kirkland menolak dengan halus. Semenyebalkannya orang di sampingnya ini, namun apabila ia sudah berhasil menunjukkan sisi kompetennya, Arthur pun akan kembali mempertimbangkan keputusannya untuk tak merendahkan bawahannya di matanya. Kini dirinya kembali terdiam dan tenggelam dalam pikiran-pikiran yang sedikit meresahkannya. Neo sudah tahu keberadaannya, dan dibandingkan dengan Neo, pergerakannya masih sangatlah rendah.

Rasa-rasanya ia sudah tak ada motivasi untuk menikmati F1 yang ia sukai kini...

– ・–

_Darah, darah, dan darah._

_Aku ingin lebih banyak darah._

_Berikan aku, lebih dan lebih!_

_Ah, aku jadi teringat kembali, apabila aku melihat darah..._

_._

_Di malam itu, ketika aku memutuskan untuk meninggalkan segalanya..._

_Hanya demi kepuasaan penuh darah ini..._

– ・–

09.00 PM

"Oh, Artie~ kau sudah pulang~" sambutan dari sang pengguna kacamata _rimless_ di ujung ruangan terdengar, "Bagaimana pertandingannya? Beritahu _hero_-mu yang sangat keren ini, yang sudah merelakan waktu seharian demi mengerjakan jatah pekerjaanmu~"

"Baik-baik saja,"

Tanpa kata-kata yang berarti, sang _Englishman_ menghempaskan tubuhnya pada sebuah sofa yang biasanya didominasi oleh adiknya. Dalam pikirannya, masih teringat jelas bagaimana percakapannya dengan Neo. Sepertinya hal-hal ke depan akan semakin berbahaya dan secara tak langsung, hal ini sudah mendeklarasikan bahwa Arthur Kirkland berada dalam posisi yang terjepit. Belum lagi ia tak bisa menciptakan _chemistry_ yang bagus antar anggota tim barunya,

_"Semakin kau mengejarku, akan banyak korban bergelimpangan."_

Ah, ia tak peduli.

Bukankah itu sudah semacam menjadi _template_ ancaman yang sangat biasa? Memang, kemampuan membunuh Neo tidak bisa dianggap remeh oleh Arthur. Sebab jangankan kemampuannya, identitas mengenai siapakah Neo ini saja tidak bisa diterka barang sedikitpun olehnya. Bagaimana ia hendak menangkapnya? Rasanya lama-kelamaan ini menjadi sebuah _mission_ _impossible_ bagi dirinya yang sebenarnya mau tak mau mengakui bahwa ia sudah mulai menuju rasa putus asa.

Bagaimana nasib Feliciano? Hal itu masih terngiang-ngiang di kepalanya. Walau ia menjamin tentang keselamatan anak imut satu itu, tapi apakah ia bisa sejujurnya percaya?

Entahlah. Tak ada jawaban pasti untuk saat ini.

"Oh ya Artie," suara ceria milik _British-American_ tersebut terdengar, yang kini tengah membawa seberkas _paperwork_ yang masih baru dan sepertinya baru saja diarsipkan olehnya, "Bisa kau hentikan sementara pencarian Neo?"

Dan sontak, membuat sang kakak jatuh dalam keterkejutan,

"A... apa? Mengapa?" ia merutuk pelan, "Kau tidak percaya padaku dan merasa aku tak bisa menangkapnya, hah?"

"Woah, woah! Sabar dulu, Artie!" merasa sedikit terancam, Alfred berusaha melindungi dirinya sendiri, dan sebisa mungkin menjelaskan alasannya, "Setelah aku kembali mengecek beberapa arsip-arsip yang lalu tentang Neo, aku menemukan bahwa ada sedikit keganjilan dalam kasus-kasusnya, lagipula ternyata perlahan-lahan ada banyak arsip tentang Neo yang berhasil kutemukan. Karena ini aku meminta kepadamu untuk menghentikan soal Neo untuk sementara waktu. Bukan permanen."

"O... oh..." Arthur kembali meredamkan amarahnya yang nyaris keluar, "Kukira permanen..."

"Tentu saja tak akan," Alfred mengambil jaketnya, "Aku pergi dulu,"

"Mau kemana kau?" memincingkan sebelah matanya, pada kelakuan agak tak biasa adiknya yang keluar agak larut, "Malam-malam seperti ini sudah tak ada _mini market_ yang buka lagi kan? Atau jangan-jangan kau mau ke bar..."

"Artie bodoh, kau kan tahu bar terdekat dari sini saja 20 menit dengan mobil," Alfred menjulurkan lidahnya, "Bercanda, aku hanya akan berjalan sebentar, nanti lagi aku juga pulang kok."

Dan pintu pun ditutup.

Arthur hanya bisa menatap kebingungan kepada sosok saudaranya tersebut.

– ・–

Sosok _British-American_ tersebut menghela nafasnya. Ia lelah, dan tak bisa berpikir lebih banyak lagi. Keputusannya untuk pergi keluar mungkin tidak jelek juga, setidaknya udara malam ini, biarpun dingin, namun nyaman untuk dinikmati. Maklumlah baru awal musim gugur, udara masih bisa dikategorikan bersahabat dan kondisi jalanan yang sudah mulai sepi, membuat suasana hati Alfred F. Jones menjadi sedikit lebih tenang.

Memang, seperti kata kakaknya tadi, sangat tak biasa baginya untuk berjalan keluar. Bukankah biasanya ia hanya akan duduk di depan layar televisi dan bermain _video_ _games_ yang sudah ia stok dari hari-hari sebelumnya? Atau jangan-jangan ia sudah menamatkan semua stoknya sehingga ia bosan? Ah, sebenarnya tidak, kalau boleh jujur, dirinya masih memiliki banyak simpanan _games_ yang belum ia tamatkan...

Tapi dibandingkan dengan _games_ di rumahnya, malam ini lebih penting.

"Kau terlambat, Jones."

Sosok gadis berambut panjang dengan tatapan tajam, terlihat mencekam dengan sorot _violet_ yang terpancar dari dua _iris_ miliknya yang terkesan dingin. Merutuk dalam bahasa ibunya, ia pun akhirnya menampakkan sosoknya dari balik kegelapan yang sedari tadi berhasil menyelimuti dirinya.

"Apa boleh buat, kakakku baru saja pulang." Sosok Alfred F. Jones kembali mendesah, tersenyum kecil, dan membetulkan letak kacamatanya, "Ia bisa marah kalau aku tak menyambutnya."

"Cih, bahkan kakakku tak serisih itu," ucapnya, dengan intonasi yang mengintimidasi,

"Apapunlah, hari ini kita bukan mau mengadu kakak-kakak kita kan?" Alfred kembali melontarkan tawa orisinilnya, "Ayolah, kembali ke bisnis kita."

"Apa maumu?"

"Beritahu aku soal organisasi ini," ucapnya perlahan, "Organisasi yang seharusnya sudah kubantai habis-habisan bersama dengan Arthur empat tahun yang lalu,"

Gadis itu kembali mendecak pelan, "Sungguh, aku tak tahu banyak."

"Yah, berikan saja setahumu,"

"Tidak banyak,"

"Tidak, tidak." Sang _British-American_ menyeringai, "Mungkin akan segera kulepaskan Yekaterina padamu, jika kau mau,"

"Dasar orang Amerika, beginikah cara kalian bermain?" ia mendesis, mendengar nama yang diucapkan oleh sang Direksi Utama MI-6 tersebut, "Tak elegan sekali. Main kotor."

"Apapunlah, jadi kau mau tidak?"

"Hmph, _Deal_."

Dan kembali, sebuah senyuman sinis terlontar dari bibir Alfred F. Jones

**To Be Continued**

* * *

><p><strong>[1] <em>Buenos <em>días, <em>mi <em>amigos! ( Spanish ) : <em>Good <em>Morning, <em>My <em>Friends!<em>_______**

**[2] **_Mon __ami_( France ) : _My __Friend_.

Bad Touch Trio ga keluar banyak disini ;_; ntar deh chappie depan saya keluarin lebih banyak #halah

Udah ah, apdetan cicilan dulu segini, daripada saya dihantui rasa penasaran buat ngelanjutin, jadi inilah hasil yang sangat tak memuaskan dari saya ==a mungkin kalau ada yang mau berbaik hati meng-**RnR** cerita ini, saya juga udah seneng...


	6. Chapter Four : Away

_Brotherhood._

Konon merupakan sebuah perkumpulan di bawah pimpinan seorang raja yang berkuasa dari kekaisaran Roma, sebuah kumpulan yang bisa disamakan dengan Teutonic Knight pada era Prussia, yang selanjutnya setelah era kekaisaran Roma berakhir, keberadaannya dianggap sirna.

Kenyataannya, organisasi ini tetap ada.

Organisasi ini tetap ada, di bawah bayang-bayang dunia. Semenjak memasuki pertengahan abad 20, organisasi yang telah dianggap tidak ada karena ditelan mitos dan modernisasi ini merubah tujuan menjadi sebuah organisasi gelap yang cukup tersohor dalam bayang-bayang, yang menangani perdagangan senjata sebagai unggulannya. Tak hanya perdagangan senjata, tetapi juga sarana pencucian uang yang besar, dan tempat berkumpulnya para pembunuh-pembunuh handal dari penjuru dunia. Pembunuh-pembunuh yang direkrut karena kemampuannya dan kecerdikannya, bahkan rumornya, beberapa petinggi militer dan pemerintah serta kerajaan dari berbagai negara juga tergabung di tempat ini. Ambisi perseorangan yang tergabung disini relatif berbeda-beda. Ada yang demi membalas dendam, ada juga yang demi mencari harta, serta berbagai alasan lainnya.

_Brotherhood_ adalah sebuah organisasi yang bercabang di seluruh dunia. Tak mengherankan apabila koneksinya sangat luas, dan bahkan, bukan sebuah nama yang asing lagi di kalangan para gembong mafia, pengedar narkoba, dan organisasi gelap lainnya. Dimana pusat utamanya, tak ada yang tahu, dan terjaga dengan amat baik. Sejauh yang pernah diketahui dari penyelidikan di berbagai negara, yang pernah diketahui hanyalah cabangnya saja. Tetapi itu pun tak memberi banyak informasi tentang markas utamanya.

Benar-benar sebuah organisasi bayangan.

Namun, kisah-kisah menakutkan ini telah berakhir kini

.

Saat ini, organisasi ini telah dinyatakan "punah" dan keberadaannya telah dipastikan positif tidak ada semenjak empat tahun yang lalu, dimana ketika dua agen yang terpilih setelah konferensi terpimpin di Perancis, diutus untuk "membersihkan" Brotherhood setelah keberadaan sentralnya diketahui. Sesuai dengan ekspektasi, semua penghuni dan petinggi _Brotherhood_ telah berhasil dimusnahkan, dan keresahan internasional yang rupanya sering ditimbulkan organisasi ini pun berhasil dilenyapkan.

Ceritanya seharusnya berakhir disini.

Walau nyatanya... Tidak demikian.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Checkmate<span>**  
><em>Chapter 4.0 – Away<em>

_Hetalia : Axis Powers © Hidekazu Himaruya_

**WARNING :** AU/Explicit Gore/bahasa-bahasa eksplisit/hints of AmeBela/PENDEK/and many others

* * *

><p>"Sebelum itu, Aroska, bisakah kau lepas <em>contact<em> _lens_ violetmu itu?" sosok itu berucap, "Aku benci melihat warnanya."

Gadis itu hanya tersenyum sinis menanggapi tanggapan dari sang British-American yang sedari tadi ia akui berhasil menggencetnya, "Kukira _contact_ _lens_ ini bagus," ujarnya, sembari melepaskan contact lens tersebut, "Maklumlah, aku baru pulang dari misiku, dan contact lens ini bagus, seperti warna mata kakakku," lalu menunjukkan kedua warna matanya yang sesungguhnya, sepasang _aqua_ _blue_ yang mirip dengan kepunyaan _British-American_ di depannya, "Ini oleh-oleh untukmu, kesukaanmu, kukira." kemudian melemparkan pada yang lebih tinggi di depannya sebuah bungkusan berupa _paper bag_ dengan isi yang masih terasa hangat... Oh, aroma ini, _cheeseburger_...

"Hmph, tak kusangka orang sepertimu pun tahu seleraku..." setelah menerima bungkusan tersebut, Alfred menyalakan pemantik api miliknya, mendekatkan api tersebut pada rokok yang beberapa saat yang lalu telah ia sematkan pada bibirnya yang agak pucat, "Terserah apa katamu. Jadi hanya ini saja yang kau tahu?"

"Kurang lebih," ujarnya lagi, lalu merutuk dalam bahasa ibunya, "Kau bertanya pada orang yang salah, Jones. Ada yang tahu lebih banyak dariku di tim-ku."

"Hmm ya, ada yang memang tahu lebih banyak, tapi sejauh ini sudah cukup," lalu membungkuk sedikit dan mengecup bibirnya dengan cepat, "Baiklah Lyta, sesuai janjiku akan kulepaskan Yekaterina." dan sosok berkacamata rimless itu pun pergi meninggalkan gadis yang masih memasang wajah terornya semenjak awal.

"Natalya."

"Hmm?"

"Nama asliku," ucap sang _Belarusian_, "Natalya Arlovskaya, bukan Lyta Valanya Aroska."

Sang _British-American_ tersenyum,

"Akan kuingat itu," katanya, "Natalya."

– ・–

"Kau terlambat, _git_."

Oh ayolah, apakah tak ada kata lain untuknya malam ini? Sudah kedua kalinya ia dikatai dengan format kalimat yang sama persis, dari dua orang yang berbeda. Rasanya agak mual juga...

"Hmph, ini kan belum setengah dua belas..."

"Hampir." sang kakak mendecak pelan, "Darimana saja kau? Aku lelah dan jenuh menunggumu sejak tadi..."

"Oh~ Artie menungguiku~" dengan nada ringan dan agak sedikit tak sopan menyela ucapan Arthur, ia berucap, "Ternyata Artie memang mencintaiku sampai rela menungguiku~" yah, secara tak langsung, setidaknya Alfred berhasil menutupi pertemuan rahasianya...

"Kau tetap tak menjawab pertanyaanku, _dumb-ass_." ia merutuk pelan pada sosok adiknya ini, "Darimana kau?"

Oh sial, mengapa kakaknya itu sangat atentif sekali pada kata-katanya? "Pergi ke toko _fast_ _food_ di depan sana," dan menunjukkan bungkusan yang masih berisi _hamburger_ sisa. Setidaknya harus sedikit berterima-kasih pada sang _Belarusian_ yang tadi berbaik hati membawakan dirinya _cheeseburger_ sebagai ekstra dari negosiasi sangat singkat tadi, "Kau mau?"

"Bodoh, kau kan tahu aku tak suka makanan nista seperti itu." ujarnya dengan wajah yang terkesan amat mual,

"Oh..." Arthur menguap sedikit, dan wajahnya seketika nampak lesu, "Hmm, aku tidur dulu... Kau tak tidur?"

"Nanti dulu, setelah kuhabiskan hamburgerku," ia mengecup kening sang kakak, lalu mengambil dan membuka kembali bungkusan hamburger sisanya, "Selamat tidur, _my_ _dear_."

"Ya, _good_ _night_..."

Setelah sang British-American memastikan bahwa kakaknya telah tertidur, ia langsung merogoh lagi dalam paper bag-nya. Di dalamnya terdapat sebuah surat yang dilapisi plastik transparan. Surat dengan hiasan stiker berukiran indah yang rupa-rupanya nampak seperti sebuah undangan pernikahan pada umumnya.

Walaupun apa yang menjadi isinya, sama sekali bukan.

"Yah," sang _British-American_ mendesah, lalu mengacak-acak rambut blonde-nya, tanda kebingungan, "Sepertinya aku harus mengasah otakku kembali. Atau haruskah kutanyakan pada Arthur tentang yang satu ini?" lalu tersenyum lemah. Memecahkan teka-teki atau pun kode bukanlah spesialisasinya. Jujur, ia lebih baik bekerja dan mempertaruhkan nyawanya di medan perang dengan AK-47 disandangkan pada punggungnya, juga berbagai macam bom di tangannya. Mata _cerulean_ miliknya kemudian memandang pada isi pesan dari surat undangan tersebut :

**CZMSD HR LX EHQRS MZLD**

– ・–

"Aku pulang..."

Gadis berambut panjang tersebut menghela nafasnya perlahan. Untuk apa ia hendak mengucapkan "Aku pulang" padahal jelas-jelas hanya dirinya yang tinggal disini? Entahlah, mungkin sudah menjadi kebiasaan baginya untuk mengucapkannya, apalagi sebelum beberapa tahun yang lalu, sebelum kedua kakaknya meninggalkan rumah ini.

Sang _Belarusian_ tersebut menghempaskan tubuhnya pada sebuah _recliner_ bermodel minimalis yang terletak di ruang tamunya. Tak beberapa lama kemudian, ia membuka bajunya, lalu melemparkan beberapa lapis dari baju yang ia kenakan ke sembarang tempat, menyisakan selembar baju dalam yang berbentuk mirip seperti tank-top berwarna putih, secara tak langsung mengekspos lekuk tubuhnya yang indah. Ia melemparkan pandangannya pada susunan baju-bajunya yang tadi ia buang ke sembarang tempat dan membuat pemandangan di ruang tamunya menjadi sedikit tak rapi. Apa daya, sepertinya Natalya―nama gadis itu―tak mempedulikannya, lalu berpikir untuk membersihkannya di esok pagi saja.

Pandangan matanya melirik pada jam dinding yang berada tak jauh dari tempatnya kini. Jam 2 pagi, pikirnya. Tak ia sangka bahwa bertemu dan negosiasi singkat dengan si petinggi MI-6 tersebut akan memakan waktu yang cukup lama. Tapi ya sudahlah, kini ia bisa mengembalikan keberadaan satu kakaknya pada dirinya, yang tertawan oleh _American_ brengsek satu itu. "Dasar orang Amerika," dan lalu, mengumpat dalam bahasa ibunya, "Mereka benar-benar licik," mengingat bahwa ia telah mempertaruhkan nyawanya untuk menyerahkan "Surat Undangan" itu ke tangan MI-6. Kalau saja atasan besarnya tahu tentang apa yang telah ia lakukan, ia benar-benar berpotensi untuk mati tak terhormat. Apalagi mengingat kondisi _boss_-nya yang cukup sadis kalau berhubungan dengan pengkhianatan. Jabatannya sebagai "anak buah terfavorit" malah akan menjadi senjata makan tuan-nya.

Ya, menyerahkan salah satu kunci kejatuhan tuannya. Sama saja membunuh dirinya sendiri.

Namun, demi saudara-saudaranya yang paling ia kasihi, ia akan melakukan apapun.

Apapun... Walau itu berarti menyerahkan nyawanya kepada Kematian.

Mengingat pada nasib kakaknya, Yekaterina, yang bekerja sebagai dealer narkoba dan naasnya tertangkap oleh _American_ _Bastard_ satu itu, sementara kakak laki-lakinya, Ivan, entah dimana dan bagaimana nasibnya kini. Rumor berkata bahwa sang _Russian_ ahli nuklir tersebut tengah bergabung dengan _Brotherhood_ untuk mengembangkan teknologi sehubungan dengan nuklir. Lebih jauh lagi, ia mengingat, bahwa sebelum dua kakaknya masuk dalam 'daerah gelap' sebelum hari 'itu' datang, hidup tidaklah se-ironis ini. Dulu, apalah yang bisa disangka untuk tiga bersaudara yang membuka _patisserie_ di penghujung jalan sana? Siapa yang akan menyangka, bahwa kakak tertuanya yang memang ahli dalam urusan medis, menjadi penyeludup narkoba? Adakah yang menduga, bahwa si anak tengah akan bergabung dalam misi gelap yang bisa saja menghancurkan dunia ini? Adakah yang memprediksi, bahwa sang adik yang paling muda akan melanjutkan hidupnya semasa kuliah dengan menjadi pembunuh bayaran?

Terlalu ironis.

Gadis di pertengahan-mendekati-akhir usia 20-an tersebut mengambil lighter untuk menyalakan puntung rokok yang baru saja ia sematkan di bibirnya yang agak pucat. Asap rokok mulai membumbung dan dengan cepat, mengepul ke sekitarnya.

"Hmph, setelah si _American_ _Bastard_ itu berhasil memeras banyak informasi dariku untuk menangkap Neo, toh ia juga akan memancung kepalaku." tentu kan? Mana mungkin si gila keadilan itu akan melepaskan dirinya, yang notabene adalah salah satu buronan di Rusia, semudah ini bersama keluarganya? _American_ _Bastard_ satu itu, tuturnya, juga tak akan melepaskan salah satu pembunuh bayaran elit yang cukup dicari-cari oleh Rusia. Bayarannya terlalu mahal untuk melepaskan Natalya yang satu ini.

"Ya sudahlah, apa mau dikata?" ia mendesah, setelahnya beranjak menuju kamar tidurnya, memutuskan untuk pergi ke dimensi mimpi, "Baiknya jika aku menonton saja dulu apa yang akan dilakukan si _Justice-freak_ satu itu, sebelum Lyta Valanya Aroska benar-benar beraksi kembali."

Ia berlalu, dan lampu pun dimatikan.

– ・–

08.15 AM

Memang, masih cukup pagi untuk masuk kantor. Tapi nyatanya, sosok _Frenchman_ yang sepertinya sengaja tidak bercukur lagi ini, sudah datang lebih dahulu. Di tangan kanannya terdapat dua buah surat dari dua orang yang berbeda. Ia mendesah pelan, mengingat dua surat tersebut adalah surat izin dua temannya, dimana satu orang tidak akan terlihat batang hidungnya untuk tiga-empat hari ke depan, dan yang satu hari lagi adalah izin telat datang ke kantor.

Laki-laki dengan rambut _blonde_ sebahunya itu mendesah lagi, sembari meletakkan tas laptop di mejanya. Bagaimana pun, ia harus mengerjakan _paper-work_ yang sebenarnya sama sekali bukan spesialisasinya atau pun suatu hal yang ia sukai. Tak ada asyik-asyiknya mengerjakan narasi super panjang dan laporan-laporan tak berguna semacam itu, pikirnya, tapi apa mau dikata? _Boss_-nya yang kali ini memang agak kelewat perfeksionis dan tak akan menerima laporan seadanya. Beda dengan Eli, yang masih memaklumi _paper-work_ mereka yang berantakan ( lebih tepatnya, karena mereka bertiga bisa dengan seenaknya menindas beberapa agen yang berperingkat di bawah mereka untuk mengerjakan _paper-work _mereka ) sementara di lain sisi tanpa sepengetahuan orang Perancis ini, wanita _Hungarian_ yang dimaksud agak kewalahan mengatur _paper-work_ _Bad_ _Touch_ _Trio_ yang memang... Katakanlah hancur berantakan. ( tapi toh pada akhirnya, atasan mereka yang satu itu akan melimpahkan _paper-work_ mereka pada orang lain )

_Frenchman_ bernama Francis Bonnefoy tersebut beranjak menuju sebuah mesin kopi yang ada di sudut ruangannya. Aneh juga, mengingat sang Briton yang tak menyukai kopi, bahkan membencinya setengah mati, membuat seleranya 180 derajat berbeda dari adiknya. Walaupun kalau boleh jujur, Francis lebih memilh diadakannya jejeran botol _wine_ di ruang kerjanya, ketimbang mesin kopi dan dispenser air panas, seperti yang Elizaveta selalu memberi izin khusus pada Francis untuk meletakkan sekitar lima-enam botol di kantornya terdahulu di Lyon. Wanita itu memang baik, sangat. Apa daya, sang _Englishman_ beralis tebal yang dimaksud tidak mengizinkannya, karena akan membuat kantor MI-6 lebih mirip seperti bar ketimbang _headquarter_ _British_ _international_ _agency_.

Harus diakui dengan berat hati, memang benar apa adanya.

Ia mengintip lagi dari balik jendela di ruang kerjanya, yang mengarah pada deretan-deretan bilik putih para karyawannya. Belum terlalu banyak yang datang, lima belas atau dua puluh menit lagi, pastilah suasana akan menjadi ramai. _Iris_ _Cerulean_ miliknya kembali melirik pada laptopnya, dan menghela nafas dengan berat. Paper-work, oh paper-work...

Dan belum ada misi yang seru pula.

Ia beranjak menuju kepada mesin kopi di ujung ruangan. Sebuah _café_ _au_ _lait_ sudah cukup untuknya, dan kebetulan, bahan-bahan yang dibutuhkan ada semua. Dengan menggumamkan sebuah lagu dalam bahasa ibu-nya, ia menyeduh dan mengaduk kopi tersebut. Diam-diam, mantan _Chemist_ ini memang cukup ahli dalam masalah teknik mengaduk kopi dan menyeduh teh yang benar, setelah masakannya yang enak, tentunya.

Francis beranjak menuju tempat duduknya, menyalakan laptop dengan stiker bendera Perancis-nya, lalu menyambungkan kabel listriknya ke sebuah _socket_ listrik yang tak jauh dari tempatnya. Pada momen inilah, ia mendengar seseorang mengetuk pintunya, lalu membukanya. Menampilkan sosok berambut _wheat_ _blonde_ dengan kacamata _rimless_, melindungi warna mata yang mirip dengan si _Frenchman_.

"Yo." ia menepuk tangannya pada pundak sang Frenchman, "Sedang apa kau, Francis? Tak biasa sekali kau datang pagi." rupanya si atasan absolutnya, Alfred F. Jones, yang notabene entah apa maksud F di nama-nya itu.

"Hmm, iya, tadi mengantar Gil terlebih dahulu, _boss_," lalu menyerahkan surat izin terlambat masuk milik Gilbert kepada Alfred, "Kau tahu, _Boss_ Kirkland agak keterlaluan juga. Masa terlambat masuk saja harus membuat surat izin..."

"Apa boleh buat, itulah gayanya," tawa gelak sang Direksi Utama terdengar cukup membahana, dan menambahkan dalam pikirnya _'Dan_ _bayangkan,_ _aku_ _telah_ _tinggal_ _dengan_ _kakakku_ _itu_ _sejak_ _aku_ _lahir...'_ lalu mendesah pendek sebelum bertanya lagi, "Kemana memangnya?"

"Pemakaman Ludwig." ia menyesap _café_ _au_ _lait_ miliknya yang tersisa, "Sejak kami datang kemari, ia belum sekali pun mengunjungi makamnya. Si _boss_ Kirkland memang sudah memberikan alamat pemakamannya sejak hari pertama, tapi belum sekali-kali kami ada waktu..."

"Oh, baiklah kalau memang demikian. Aku bisa memaklumi alasan itu," Alfred membenarkan letak kacamatanya yang agak bergeser, "Agak berat mengatakan turut berduka cita pada Gil. Belum ada momen yang tepat sejak kalian datang dan yah... Begitulah, kau tahulah..."

Francis tersenyum pelan, "Memang begitulah, _boss_,"

"Sudah, jangan panggil aku boss, Alfred saja." sang _British-American_ tersenyum kecil, "Nah, mari kita kerjakan tugas kita~ aku ada satu-dua hal yang hendak kuberitahukan pada kalian semua termasuk Arthur, jadi―" sebelum sang Direksi melanjutkan kalimatnya, ia teringat akan hilangnya satu sosok lagi, "Bagaimana dengan si _matador-wannabe_ itu? Ia tak masuk?"

"Ya, pergi ke suatu tempat atas permintaan Elizaveta," lalu Francis menyerahkan surat yang satu lagi, dari Antonio, "Pergi seminggu, entah untuk apa. Aku dan Gil juga tak mengerti mengapa ia sering mendapat tugas pribadi darinya. Maklumlah, anak buah kesayangan Eli..."

Dan Alfred pun mengangguk tanda mengerti, mengingat perjanjiannya dengan Elizaveta.

.

_"Eli, Eli__! Jó reggelt__!" _**[1]**

_Dengan ceria, Alfred segera memberikan sambutan pada Elizaveta Héderváry, salah satu agen paling disegani dan... Katakanlah dirinya itu adalah seorang 'petinggi' Interpol, dan juga, kenalan dekat Alfred F. Jones kita yang satu ini, walau sepertinya sang kakak tak bisa mempercayai bahwa orang semacam Alfred bisa mempunyai teman._

_"Hei, Alfred!" suara yang terdengar agak melodik dan ceria dari seberang sana menjawabnya, "_Good Morning too_, ada perlu apa kau meneleponku? Biasanya kau kan baru menelepon menjelang ulang tahunmu atau menjelang Natal dan Tahun Baru saja..."_

_"Hei, aku juga menelepon dan mengabarimu di hari lain, tahu." Alfred menjawab balik dengan tertawa kecil, "Sebenarnya tidak, kali ini aku bukan hanya ingin bersapa ria denganmu. Eli, aku boleh minta bantuanmu kali ini? _Well_, aku memang sering meminta bantuanmu, tapi aku benar-benar butuh, sangat malah, untuk kali ini."_

_Mendengar nada meminta tolong yang sangat tak biasa dari sang _British-American_, membuat sang _Hungarian_ sedikit bergidik. Bagaimana tidak? Alfred F. Jones yang ia kenal tak akan meminta tolong hingga memohon seperti ini. Terdiam sesaat, dan Elizaveta pun mencoba menimbang-nimbang dengan otak psikologinya, apakah Alfred terindikasi main-main atau tidak. Namun, merasa tak ada yang bisa dibuktikan "bohong," maka sang wanita dengan iris peridot-nya tersebut mendesah, lalu memberi jawab pada lelaki yang menunggu responsnya di seberang telepon itu._

_"Baiklah, apa maumu kalau begitu?" ucapnya, "Akan kubantu kau. Sepertinya kau sedang kesusahan sekali."_

_"Tentu saja aku dan Kirkland kerepotan kalau _Axis Powers Team_ telah habis-habisan dibantai." tawa ironisnya terdengar dari balik telepon, wujud kesedihannya yang sedang tak mau menitikkan air mata._

_Dan keheningan kembali tercipta. Dibantai? Siapa? Wajah sang _Hungarian_ tergambar sangat cemas, setelah kabar yang sangat sulit ia percayai. _Team_ terkuat, paling disegani dan paling ditakuti di kalangan intel internasional berhasil dilenyapkan, bukanlah sebuah perkara yang bisa dianggap remeh. Memang semua ungkapan tadi terlalu terkesan mendewa-dewakan, tapi begitulah kenyataannya. Dan hal itu semakin menambah keterkejutan Elizaveta ketika wanita itu tahu bahwa pembunuhnya kemungkinan hanya satu orang._

_"Jadi itulah kurang lebih keseluruhan ceritanya, dan saat ini kami sedang mengurus proses pemakamannya." Alfred berada pada titik akhir penjelasannya, dan terdengar sedikit keraguan dan berat hati dalam diri Alfred untuk mengatakan rincinya, "Sehubungan dengan ini, aku ingin meminta padamu sebuah tim baru. Kudengar, kau punya sekelompok tim yang tak kalah tangguh dari_ Axis Powers_, benar?"_

_"Benar sekali. Kalau itu maumu, akan kupinjamkan tim terbaikku dengan senang hati," tanpa keraguan, sang wanita berambut _brunette_ tersebut menerima tawaran Alfred._

_"Betulkah tak mengapa?"_

_"Ya, tapi ingat, aku hanya **meminjamkan **mereka padamu," dan penekanan pada kata 'meminjamkan' yang telah ia katakan, "Yang berarti, aku bisa memanggil salah satu dari mereka kapanpun yang kumau. Ingat, kau tak memegang otoritas seluruhnya pada mereka. Aku masih tetap _boss_ mereka. Mengerti?"_

_"Sangat."_

_"Baguslah kalau begitu. Ada lagi?"_

_"Humm rasanya tak ada," suara Alfred terdengar semakin menjauh, "Terima kasih banyak Eli, akan kubalas jasamu lain waktu," dan memutuskan sambungan komunikasi sebelum sang Hungarian menjawab. Tipikal si Jones satu itu. Elizaveta mendesah, membenarkan letak jepit rambutnya yang agak bergeser lalu menegadah ke arah langit-langit kamarnya._

_Namun tanpa sepengetahuan siapapun, siapa gerangan yang tahu arti dari senyuman misterius yang diulas oleh sang Elizaveta?_

.

Perjanjian yang aneh memang.

Tapi ya sudahlah. Hilang satu orang tak akan bermasalah banyak, iya tidak?

"Oke, kembali ke permasalahan utama," Alfred kembali menepis masalah ketiadaan Antonio, lalu mengeluarkan secarik kertas yang ia dapatkan dari Natalya semalam, "Biasanya aku tak akan sebaik ini untuk menolong Kirkland. Namun berhubung kondisinya sudah seperti ini dan kita harus memanfaatkan segala hal yang ada untuk mencari Neo, jadi kupikir kubantu saja dia dengan... Ini."

Kemudian menunjukkan susunan kode yang dimaksud.

**CZMSD HR LX EHQRS MZLD**

"Aku sudah mencoba dengan teknik anagram **[2]** tapi tetap saja tak terlihat cukup meyakinkan..."

_Frenchman_ tersebut menatap pada kertas kecil yang bertuliskan kode yang sekilas, nampak seperti tulisan asal dan tanpa makna. Menimbang-nimbang sekali lalu dua kali, dan kemudian mengambil secarik kertas. Francis pun menulis-nuliskan sesuatu, yang bisa saja menjadi jalur atau satu _hint_ untuk memecahkan kode tersebut. Sementara sang _Frenchman_ tersebut masih berkutat dengan seru pada kodenya, sang _American_ sudah nampak sedikit tak sabaran, dan wajahnya nampak terkejut, sesaat setelah ia melirik pada jam tangannya.

"Ah, aku harus pergi sekarang," katanya, "Aku ada perlu..."

Ia tertawa, tertawa dengan cukup keras. Guratan rasa puas tergambar di wajahnya, dan tentu saja, gelak tawanya mengejutkan sang _boss_, yang baru saja hendak berjalan keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

"Hei _boss_, bisakah kau tunggu sebentar?" katanya, "Aku berhasil memecahkan kode ini... sepertinya?"

Satu kalimat singkat itu, tentu saja dapat membangkitkan minat sang _American_. Mungkin saja sang Alfred F. Jones berniat untuk membatalkan rencananya setelah ini, jika itu berarti demi mengetahui apa maksud dari kode yang terkesan asal namun... sebenarnya menyimpan sesuatu yang cukup penting.

"Sudah?" ah, andaikan kejadian itu ditulis dalam sebuah cerita, mungkin kronologinya belum mencapai lebih dari empat atau lima paragraf pendek, "Cepat sekali? Apa kau yakin bahwa kau sudah memecahkannya?"

"Katakan saja aku gila, tapi aku berani bertaruh bahwa inilah pemecahannya." Ia menyerahkan secarik kertas tersebut pada Alfred, lalu menjelaskan bagaimana kira-kira maksud dari kode tersebut, "Memang, ini semua terlihat gila, tapi ini salah satu permainan yang kumainkan sewaktu kecil dulu. Kau harus menggantinya dari huruf per huruf untuk bisa membacanya."

Sang _American_ kembali memasang wajah kebingungan. Ia tak benar-benar menangkap maksud dari sang _Frenchman_... mengganti huruf per huruf? Tapi diganti dengan apa? Ia sudah mencoba mengganti huruf dengan angka, dengan sugesti bahwa yang keluar adalah sebuah koordinat, namun bukanlah hasil koordinat 'sungguhan' yang ia dapatkan, karena tempat yang ia jangkau adalah... _well_, katakanlan tempat yang tak mungkin akan selalu dilalui oleh manusia atau tempat yang benar-benar meyakinkan untuk menjadi sebuah _base camp_, "Lalu, mengganti huruf apa dengan apa?"

"Seperti ini," ia menunjuk pada huruf paling pertama, C, "Kau cukup hitung saja huruf selanjutnya. Terus ikuti seperti itu, jadi misalkan huruf C ini," ia menuliskannya pada bidang putih yang berada di kertas tersebut, "Maka cukup mengganti menjadi seperti ini, C menjadi D, dan begitu terus sesudahnya." Kembali, menuliskan lanjutan dari kata-kata yang tadi ia tuliskan. "Z menjadi A, kembali dari huruf terakhir, ke huruf paling pertama."

Sang _American_ pun mengikuti lanjutannya, hingga akhirnya terbentuklah sebuah kalimat...

"_Dante... is my first name?"_

– ・–

23.47 PM

Sosok wanita itu berlari tertatih-tatih di tengah hujan, berlari dengan sekuat tenaga yang ia mampu, sembari memegangi bagian dari perutnya yang kini mengucurkan darah. Tatapan matanya terlihat lelah, dan sepertinya ia tak punya tenaga untuk berlari lebih jauh daripada ini. Tetapi ia juga tak bisa berhenti disini saja. Ada sesuatu yang harus segera ia sampaikan, dan ada seseorang yang sangat―yah, katakanlah ia benci―ia butuhkan pada waktu ini. Dan mungkin... jika ia sempat, ia bisa menyelamatkan nyawa orang itu sekarang juga.

Ya, ia bukanlah seorang Natalya Arlovskaya jika ia menyerah semudah ini.

Ia terus berlari, dengan nafas yang tersenggal-senggal, terus berlari menuju kediaman seseorang. Setelah ia merasa tiba di tempat yang benar, wajahnya terlihat sedikit lega, dan dengan membabi-buta, memijit tombol bel rumah tersebut.

Dan tentu saja pintu itu dibuka dengan seorang _Briton_ yang hendak marah... apabila ia tak melihat sosok mengenaskan dari wanita muda ini.

"Permisi... Tuan... Apakah ini rumah... Alfred F. Jones?"

**To Be Continued**

* * *

><p><strong>[1<strong>**]** _jó_ _reggelt_ ( Hungarian ) : _Good_ _Morning_

**[2]** Anagram, adalah salah satu teknik pemecahan kode yang mengganti posisi huruf-huruf dari suatu susunan kata/kalimat menjadi sebuah susunan kata/kalimat yang lain. Contohnya seperti ingin menyampaikan kalimat **Let's Make an Escape Plan**, dan dengan teknik anagram, bisa diganti menjadi **A Spaceman Skeletal Pen**. ( coba saja, semua hurufnya pasti bakal kepake di setiap bagian. Btw yang kalimat contoh itu, saya pake buat skrip drama saya #krik )

* * *

><p><strong>AN** : Aloha :P masih ada yang menanti apdetannya? Hmm, saya rasa udah pada lupa semua ya #dzigh

Ya sudahlah, ini saya persembahkan apdetannya, dan semoga ada yang seneng sama apdetannya ;w; saya juga gak yakin sih orz maafkan apdetan yang teramat pendek. Ini chapter emang Cuma buat kayak semacem... penyambung doang #krik

Ada tanggapan setelah apdetan terbengkalai sekian lama?

P.S.: Apdetan selanjutnya, pasti bakal lebih ngaret lagi #krikbanget


End file.
